


Chained

by Eottoghe



Series: Chained [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Violence, some characters are minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 70,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/pseuds/Eottoghe
Summary: “Greed is the inventor of injustice as well as the current enforcer.”Julian CasablancasNo matter how far you wander, your past will always catch up with you.A story in which Jeonghan tries to pave his own path, yet society has made it nearly impossible. Seungcheol wants to help.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this has taken me a lot of courage to post because I am not used to hybrid stuff at. all. but here I am. I had the idea that it was more genetically altered humans as opposed to... cat/human breeding? I don't know. I couldn't find much on the hybrid-verse so I tried to make my own to the best of its ability. Basically, the only actual differences of the hybrids and humans are the tails, ears, and certain mannerisms and behavioral habits. If you are confused, let me know.  
> I'm not sure how long the series will be, but let's see where this goes, yeah?

“Greed is the inventor of injustice as well as the current enforcer.”  
Julian Casablancas

 

This world has seen many evils and as history repeats itself, the wrongdoers embellish on their actions and create an everlasting cycle that leaves one event more detrimental than the next. Hidden from history books and misinterpreted through various stories, little is known about the hybrid and the true reason for how they came to be. What is known are stories of scientists—elites in society whom have sought to genetically alter a selection of humans for experimental reasons. A batch of children (possibly stolen from orphanages as many rumors proclaim) were tested on to create a race with feline features. Why this particular animal was chosen is still unbeknownst to the average citizen.  
What came of this was a group of humans’ offspring that sprouted triangular ears and long, furry tails. The outbreak of confusion and anger caused a small halt in society as officials tried to sort out what to do with this new breed of human. Mothers refused to let their genetically altered children be murdered, others begged for it. The final call explained how extinguishing an entire race would be unethical and inhumane.  
Thus the hybrid was created.  
A rumored fable that is popular among citizens claim that the hybrids were created to be a submissive life form. One that is similar to humans in quality and capability, yet less than one genetically speaking. For this reason, a system of adoption was created to ensure that a hybrid was, by law, registered and eligible to be owned by a human and therefore a puppet to their will. Family, partners, friends, pets, servants, slaves. The spectrum for the use of a hybrid is wide spread.  
They take up less than one percent of the population, anything more and society would argue the imbalance has created an unstable world. Many believe that hybrids shouldn’t have been created at all, that their mere existence is a feat of an ungodly, unnatural occurrence and seek to rid of them daily. Others pity the experiment that altered their lives from being anything close to normal.

 

Seungcheol closed the webpage to the article on his phone. He had been watching the news when another report of a murdered hybrid caught his attention. He didn’t know much about the species and hadn’t paid much attention to the ever persistent political world behind it, but something about this report peaked his interest. Why did so many people seem against them? He’d never actually met a hybrid before. It was rare if he ever saw one.  
His phone dinged and he checked the time. It was close to eight. He’d have to rush to make it to the restaurant on time.


	2. Set Me Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it fate when two people meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me.

"You like that?" The man towering over Jeonghan growled, his veiny hand gripped tightly in the boy’s hair. The young hybrid winced as calloused fingers pulled at the scalp. His ears were flat against his head.

"I-I don't." Jeonghan whispered. He kept his eyes down and his volume low. Years of conformity taught him he shouldn’t argue back or raise his voice. The man had clearly heard the retort as he dished a punishment for the unfavorable response. The hybrid’s breath was stolen when his head collided with the brick wall behind him. His skull pulsed and ached with a force so strong, his weak knees trembled.

 

"What was that?" The man shifted closer, his fingers still interlaced in messy golden locks. "You don't like it when I pull that pretty little hair of yours?" To emphasize, the stranger gave a sharp tug, bending Jeonghan's head back uncomfortably. His neck was fully exposed, making it difficult to swallow or breathe. With his tail wrapped around his leg, he closed his eyes, hoping that his assailant would get bored and move on. They usually did.

 

The night was eerie, a stiff silence weighing down on the wandering souls of the city. The cold sent shivers up his spine like bad premonitions.  Jeonghan learned long ago that even if he shouted, no one would ever come. He never figured out if it was because no one heard, or because no one cared. Either way, Jeonghan found himself caught in the midst of trouble yet again. He had a nasty habit of wandering off, never being able to stay in one place for too long. Had he ignored his instinct to roam, he wouldn't be in such a predicament this late, unnerving night.

 

He could hear chuckling in the background.

 

A trio of men stood around him. One with a rough hand occupied in his hair and the two others lurking in the shadows like haunted silhouettes. One of the men was laughing maliciously, a red mask hiding his curling lips. (To the untrained eye, he was reveling in the torment of the low-class hybrid. A closer look would show how his last interaction with one had left him scarred and bitter.) The other was silent and unmoving, a nervous energy harnessing him in place. The third and most aggressive had approached Jeonghan when he saw him carelessly walking the streets at two in the morning. The man would claim “ _he was asking for it_ ” to anyone who asked. His unwavering devotion to break the hybrid made him swell with pride. What he didn’t care to know was that the young hybrid had already been broken long ago.

 

He shoved a knee between Jeonghan's thighs, the new proximity too close for comfort. "You're fucking filthy. Every single one of you." His degrading words hurt, but it wasn't something Jeonghan wasn't used to. "I could rip you apart right here and no one would even care." Jeonghan swallowed deeply, keeping his eyes closed. An unsettling panic rose in his heaving chest, his clenched fists so tight small indentations were left on his palms.

 

"Hey. Can we just go? He isn't worth it." The nervous one spoke, his voice deeper than one would expect. Shrouded in a dark hoody with blonde hair peeking out, he looked young. No more than 18. He wore a white face mask, one he’d learned to hide behind well.

 

"All you do is pussy out. You didn't have to come." The other male in the back argued, his red face mask like a warning sign of his unforgiving words.

 

"Doesn't matter. I'd prefer to finish what I started." The ringleader mumbled, interrupting their feud. His beady eyes danced back and forth, soaking in every pale inch of the boy. There was no better look than the prey in the hands of its predator. He crashed chapped lips onto the hybrids in front of him, his tongue slithering out, slimy and intrusive. The kiss was acrid, interlaced with alcohol and loneliness.

_Everyone had a story to tell, but no one was brave enough to voice it._

Jeonghan instinctively brought his hands up, pushing against the firm chest pressing to his. He only succeeded in crushing his fragile wrist against the heavy figure forcibly trapping him. The bricks pricked and stung at his back through his thin shirt and ripped sweater. His struggling was futile. Despite the cliché, he felt more like the mouse than the cat.

 

A lone whistle could be heard. A tune of mockery for the hybrid and his failed attempt at freedom. However hard Jeonghan fought, it wouldn’t matter. He was a hybrid—a slave to society. He could never be free.

 

"Please let go." Jeonghan muttered after the man detached himself from his lips. He couldn't raise his eyes, a humiliated feeling painting his cheeks a glowing rose.

 

"What?” The man genuinely seemed offended if for only a second. “If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were talking to me." The stranger snarled, a sickening smirk on his face. Jeonghan could feel his hair being ripped out the follicles, each strand straining against the weight of a heavy hand. He just wanted the pain to end. His eyes stung with unshed tears. _Never let them see you cry_ , he repeated like a mantra in his head. _It only made things worse_.

 

"Let me go." Jeonghan said louder. His eyes flashed with a spark of something daring, but the retaliation wasn't worth it. He couldn't imagine the grip being any more painful, yet a sharp tug back made him gasp and see searing white. The throbbing soreness in his head was now more prominent than ever.

 

The man leaned in close, making sure his voice resounded sharply in the vast, dry air. "You were bred to be submissive so _submit_." on the last word, a fist collided swiftly with the hybrid’s stomach. He fell to his knees in front of the man, a silent scream lost to the world. He couldn't tell if his breath was stolen by the punch or if he was holding it, preparing for the next.

 

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" A mysterious man rounded the corner. Had Jeonghan's head not been spinning, he might've seen the man at the entrance of the alley intervene.

 

Maybe he'd be the one to finally set him free.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seungcheol was enraged. His mind was a discorded mess. The drinks he poured back had little to no effect in advancing his mood. Some local bar with some generic alcohol was supposed to ease his mind—ease his heart. Yet, here he was staring at another empty glass, the events of his day still very fresh in his memories.

 

They'd warned him a million times, but he refused to listen. He'd been with the same girl for two years and rejected any petty rumors that might ruin the relationship he had with her.

He wished they had only stayed rumors.

Why she had cheated remained a mystery, but it had apparently been happening for months. The confession came with salted tears from his side and a stone-cold expression from hers. Had this been why she refused to move in with him? Is this the reason she could never look him in the eye anymore? Seungcheol was adamant in forgetting the whole ordeal which is why he found himself swimming in soju at around two in the morning.

 

The dark liquid burned its way down Seungcheol's throat. He sunk into the seat he was sitting in, defeated. Why was he wasting his money on this toxic attempt at comfort?

As the night progressed, the bar became oddly stifling. His cheeks burned and sweat began pooling at his lower back. He figured there was no point in staying so he gathered his things, slapped a bit more money down and took his leave. The night air welcomed him with a chill, yet provided more comfort than the bar previously had. His car was left at the coffee shop he had fled from a couple of blocks away. In a fit of rage, he had stormed out the building and blindly walked until he found refuge. Seungcheol was just beginning to regret his decision with the distant stars providing the majority of the night sky's light. He set his docs in the right direction, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his navy coat and trudged on.

Seungcheol’s head still replayed images of long, golden walks with glistening waters painting a lovely backdrop. The echo of laughter filled his jumbled thoughts as memories flashed from one scene to another. His white knuckles played with the lint on the inside of his coat pocket, feet crunching softly on the bumpy pavement. He wished something could distract him from his broken heart.

Seungcheol had walked ten minutes, humming songs reminiscent of his past two years in a fragmented relationship. Any onlooker would take pity on the man, a creature trekking through the disappointment of life. He looked quite pitiful, with a red lipped pout settling on his features. He had always been the one to carry out favors and protect those he loved, so why had fate decided to be so cruel to him?

 

At the crossroad, he began to take the next right when something from across the street caught his attention. He could have ignored it. He could have been like every other bystander that turned a blind eye, but something compelled him to cross the street. Seungcheol spotted an alley that was nearly hidden by the shadows of two daunting buildings on either side. He could have sworn he heard someone say not to touch them. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions and the situation wasn’t as dire as it seemed, but if curiosity killed the cat, he'd be the next born hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again, if you have any questions, I will do my best to answer them.  
> Hit me up on tumblr. @eottoghe


	3. Just This Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little persuasion never hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING! And cursing.  
> Nothing too crazy, but just a heads up.
> 
> So I just moved and have been DYING to post more. And I finally got the chance. Thank you for all the encouraging comments! I like writing for myself, but I am such a huge critic of my work. I try to get stuff out before I edit it to death so I hope this is alright. Also, I know it is very angsty right now, but it won't be too melodramatic the entire time (hopefully not lol)  
> Enjoy!

_"You were bred to be submissive so submit."_ Seungcheol froze at these words, merging into the wall. He peered around the corner, wincing at the scene before him. A thin figure was cowering in front of a tall man clad in black. The person on his knees had long, blond hair that shined exotically under the moonlight, yet a fist was clutched tightly at the strands. The boy’s head was bent at an awkward angle, a broken gasp caught on his pink lips and a shaking hand held at his stomach.

Seungcheol didn’t like confrontation, but something about the helpless boy on the ground made his heart race. An indescribable adrenaline danced beneath his skin.

The void of darkness did little to help his vision, but the triangular nubs on the top of the boy’s head were too obvious to miss. _He’s a hybrid?_ Before his mind was bombarded with more questions, he made his presence known.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Seungcheol barked, rounding the corner and leering into the alley. His body moved to the beat of his heart, ignoring the plea from his brain.

"Minding my own fucking business." The man kept his hand in the hair of the boy at his feet and yanked as if to make a point. The boy below grimaced.

“I hate people like you, picking on someone for no reason. Leave him alone.” Seungcheol spoke confidently, spitting venom at the surrounding gang. Seungcheol had heard several stories on the news and in passing about hybrids being abused, tortured, or even killed without provocation. He assumed this was one of those instances. Images of hollow stares and mournful captions made his stomach churn. He didn’t want this to be another headline.

“How about you fuck off?” The man snarled, the hybrid whimpering all the while. The ringleader’s knuckles were white with how tight he had his hand wound in the boy’s hair.

“I’m only going to say it once more. Get your pathetic ass out of here.” Seungcheol felt daring. The adrenaline in his veins made him aware and responsive. He could feel the lackeys in the back approaching.

Seungcheol doesn’t boast, but he’s fairly built. He doesn’t necessarily work out often, but grows muscle fast and retains it well. Never one to pick fights, he could only recall a couple tussles in school and mentally prepared himself with only one thought settling in his mind.

_I’m not fighting for me—I’m defending him._

One of the men, a guy with a red face mask, pushed Seungcheol’s shoulder roughly, making his anger rise tenfold. He used both hands to push back, doubling the effort the other had exerted. Red mask staggered back momentarily. His face wasn’t exposed, but Seungcheol could feel the energy emanating from his body. He seemed to have been looking for a fight.

He lunged toward Seungcheol, but the attack was dodged. Seungcheol immediately threw a punch aimed at the other’s nose, but missed and struck his ear. His aim was off, but he still got a hit in. Red mask retaliated with a punch that momentarily disoriented Seungcheol. Caught off guard, he felt his back clash roughly with the cracked pavement. Wrestling the man off of him, he rolled them over and began landing punch after punch wherever he could. Blind fury fueled his movements.

 He wasn’t victorious long as he felt a kick in between his shoulder blades. It catapulted him off of red mask—even though his mask was now long gone. He clambered to get up and was met with the ringleader launching his fist directly at his face. He took the hit then lifted his leg and sent a kick into the attacker’s ribcage. He approached him as he was on the ground and landed another kick to his side.

“Can we please just go?” Seungcheol noticed the one in the white mask hadn’t moved throughout the entire ordeal. His eyes were panicking as he realized the two main fighters of his group didn’t have the upper hand anymore. Seungcheol was breathing heavily, wispy puffs of warm breath intermingling with the cool night.

 

“He’s not worth our time anyway.” The previously red masked man said, pulling himself up and gathering his friend.

“Whatever.” The ringleader was livid, but not stupid. He decided to call this night quits as he sobered up. They left.

 

Throughout the entire scene, Jeonghan was sitting with his knees to his chest, arms and tail wrapped defensively around himself. He had attempted to escape, but the only exit was blocked by the brawling men. He tried to meld himself into the wall, brick poking harshly into his spine. He buried his head in his knees, trying to look as small as possible. _This will all be over soon. Please let this be over soon._

 

He didn’t look up even after he heard the gang send curses his way. He didn’t look up when he heard their footsteps retreating.

 

Seungcheol was left to stare at the hybrid. He noticed how his triangular ears shot up and twitched. They moved on their own, small and soft looking. He wondered if he should approach the boy, but remained in place. The boy eventually looked up directly at Seungcheol, squinting against the pulsing pain in his head. Neither spoke for an excruciatingly long minute, just silent observations rattling their brains.

Jeonghan saw how Seungcheol’s face was littered with cuts and rapidly forming bruises. His hair stuck to his forehead in a sweaty and cacophonous mess. His eyes spoke of worry and curiosity, an evident “are you okay” frozen behind the bloodied lips of his savior. Jeonghan was confused as to why the man stayed, but would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel more at ease with his presence.

Seungcheol was also observing the hybrid, watching his ears and tail dance as his face reflected various emotions. The boy had a persistent shiver that wracked him from deep within his core. His hair was tangled and jutting out in odd directions, the color vibrant in the night. His pale skin was illuminated by the moon, eyes twinkling like a thousand jewels under the sun. He couldn’t quite read what the boy’s expression meant, but felt the underlying fear buried within him.

“Uh-” Seungcheol’s voice came out scratchy and distant. He cleared his throat before continuing, “Are you alright?” He spoke sheepishly. The hybrid kept his eyes trained on the well-built man. He flinched when Seungcheol took a step closer. “I’m sorry for what happened.”

_I should be the one who’s sorry_ , Jeonghan thought to himself, keeping his arms firmly wrapped around himself. He felt guilty seeing how badly injured the other boy got during the scuffle. Had it not been for his careless actions, the man in front of him wouldn’t have a forming bruises under his left eye and drying blood on his chin. He wanted to speak—wanted to move, but his body was stuck in the same, cowardly position.

“It’s okay. I’m pretty sure they’re gone.” Seungcheol couldn’t find any words to help the situation. He could have just left, but he had difficulty leaving the hybrid after what just happened. He waited for a response that never came. After another pregnant pause, he tried again. “My name is Seungcheol. What’s yours?”

Jeonghan’s forehead creased, his eyebrows furrowing. Was this stranger really asking his name? No one bothered to ask what his name was anymore. He was hesitant to answer. The words almost felt foreign as they tumbled out his mouth, now hanging in the stiff air.

“Yoon Jeonghan.” The hybrid spoke softly. Had Seungcheol’s full attention not been on him, he might have missed the delicate pronunciation.

“Hi, Yoon Jeonghan.” Seungcheol showed a warm smile, despite the offsetting surroundings. He didn’t know how to proceed so another stretch of silence ensued. “Are you owned or…?” _a stray._ The phrase was trapped somewhere between his unfiltered mind and his chattering teeth. He hadn’t thought his words would be offensive until he saw the very visible reaction the hybrid had to them. Jeonghan physically flinched at the triggering term and was well aware of the other option. Yes, he was a stray. A filthy, abandoned waste, forever doomed to wander the empty streets at night. At least that’s how the world viewed strays of any species. To them, he was just another pest not worthy of breathing the same air.

“I’m not owned.” Jeonghan finally broke eye contact looking back down at his trembling arms. Even if he had confessed that he was, he would outright refuse to return. A dim alley with trash littering the crevices, unpredictably severe weather, and life risking altercations were all better than the torment of a tempered tyrant.

Seungcheol’s next request would be bold, but he was determined. “So… it’s late and… dark.” He took a second to take in their surroundings, a mildewed smell coming from old garbage a few feet away, the moon casting large shadows in peculiar shapes. “My car is right around the corner. We could go back to my place and treat your wounds.”

His tail absentmindedly began to uncurl, swishing back and forth slowly. _I’m not the one wounded_ , he silently inquired. _This Seungcheol person should be more concerned about himself._ “I’m fine.” Jeonghan intently declined. Whatever plan Seungcheol had to shackle the boy into another concrete mold would be impossible to execute without his cooperation.

Seungcheol was growing increasingly lethargic, the weight of the days encounters leaving him grasping for physical and mental strength. He knew he had no right to expect Jeonghan to trust him so soon, but a thick sense of uneasiness wafted in the air. The darkness began to pick irritably at his goose-bumped skin. He could almost feel the demons’ breath nipping at his neck, sending shudders through his body.

“Please.” He spoke sincerely. “I think it’s safer than staying out here.” _And I could really use the company_ he desperately wanted to add.

“No. I’m fine. Honestly.” He lied. Jeonghan still involuntarily quivered with shock from moments prior. How could he tell the man that he trusted him less than his attackers? At least he could clearly tell the intentions of the trio. Seungcheol was being too kind. He wanted to help Jeonghan. No one ever really wanted to help. They just got you where they wanted you before they hooked their taught strings on your limbs and played marionette with your existence. He was always at the will of others, but being a _stray_ meant being able to make your own plans and choosing your own paths. No matter how puzzling and misconstrued they were. He wasn’t ready to give that up.

Seungcheol remained in place, unwavering. “I promise I won’t do any harm. We can go to my apartment. It isn’t far.” The hybrid was still unconvinced. “I could make us something to eat and you could rest at my house. I’m sure you’re exhausted.” Seungcheol somewhat spoke for himself too. He caught the ears on the hybrid’s head perk up, standing at attention.

Images of fluffy pillows cascading from a warm bed clouded his vison (and his judgement) and his mouth nearly watered at the sense memory of something home cooked touching his tongue again.

“Please.” Seungcheol repeated, quieter.

_Just this once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, feel free to ask.  
> Also hit me up on tumblr @eottoghe


	4. White Fuzzy Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can get too comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably wrote way more in this chapter than necessary. Whoops. I really wanted to post everything I had in mass, but figured it'd be best to always have a couple chapters cued up in case I get slow at writing. Also, I don't know how this beta thing works so I don't have one. If there are mistakes, I apologize ahead of time. Thank you for everyone commenting and kudos'ing. I mentioned it earlier, but writing for this genre makes me so nervous so it makes me really happy when you are giving me encouragements.

The walk to his car was troublesome. The adrenaline began to wear off and fatigue made Seungcheol’s joints crack and creak with effort. He tried to cover his new limp as best he could, but he could sense the pitiful glances Jeonghan kept throwing him. Seungcheol thought Jeonghan fared no better.

They walked slowly, yet with intent, reaching the car in under five minutes. Jeonghan looked incredulously uncomfortable. He slid into the car, his knees knocking awkwardly together, hands folded tightly in his lap, wringing against each other. Seungcheol noted the way Jeonghan would dig his nails into the palm of his hand. His fingers would stay tense, before he’d visibly relax until the process started over again. It was late. They were tired. Seungcheol decided not to open any wounds until they were both cognitive and safe.

A miniscule whoosh could be heard from the crack in his window from the time he had to break into his own car, the keys sitting insultingly in the driver’s seat. The blinker was obnoxiously clicking, a signal to the vacant roads that he’d be turning soon. Jeonghan’s teeth rattled until the heat in the car reached his blue lips.

Seungcheol had never heard a silence so loud.

He exhaled a deep sigh, releasing the negative energy he had been holding the entire day. Jeonghan had his head rested against the steadily fogging window with the soft whoosh lulling him to sleep. Seungcheol turned on the radio low enough to not disturb the hybrid’s peace, but loud enough to distract his racing brain.

 

 

Seungcheol had pulled into the driveway minutes before, but was entranced by the sleeping boy that had turned to face him sometime during the car ride. His cheeks were sunken and hollow. They were a perfect match for his thin arms wrapped around his midsection, guarding the already tender bruise forming. Jeonghan’s head was perched against the headrest, lips slightly parted, welcoming the newfound warmth. Seungcheol studied the light twitching of his ears. He wanted to reach out and stroke them, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. They blended gently into his unkempt hair, which blanketed half of a frozen, ceramic face. Seungcheol thought he might as well have been the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on. He compulsorily leaned further in to get a better look at his subject.

Bloodshot eyes opened swiftly and Jeonghan let out a slight gasp, instantly backing up until he was met with the car door. His breath was shaky and erratic. Ears alert and turned slightly to the side.

“I’m s—sorry. I was trying to wake you up.” Seungcheol halfway told the truth. “We’re um… here.” He kept his gaze on Jeonghan, waiting for his expression to change from one of defense. It never did.

Seungcheol took the keys out of the ignition and hopped out the car all in one fluid motion. He briskly walked to Jeonghan’s side, opening the door for him. Jeonghan was still curled in on himself now looking at the open door, a skeptical look still donning his features. Jeonghan was always aware and alert even if deep in sleep. He had felt the car halt, but stayed nestled in the warm cocoon of the vehicle. He didn’t necessarily have to trust the guy, just comply with him long enough to eat his food and maybe snag a jacket or two. Jeonghan reluctantly got out.

“Sorry. My apartment is the one upstairs.” Seungcheol was full of apologies tonight. He wasn’t quite sure why. They both looked up warily observing the abundance of stairs. They began the climb.

 

 

_It’s nice_ is what Jeonghan first thinks. He slipped his feet out of his sneakers, beaten and battered almost as much as their owner. The carpet was tan and plush, caressing his toes like a million tiny hugs. When Seungcheol turned on the lights, the apartment was cast in an aureate light. A similarly tan couch was plopped in the middle of the living room with a large television placed directly in front of it. A dining area was connected to the other side of the room which snakes into a kitchen. It’s cozy, yet spacious. Several pictures covered the walls. A younger Seungcheol smiling and hugging many other strangers. Jeonghan couldn’t help but get lost in how happy Seungcheol’s life looked. He’s lost in thought when he heard Seungcheol’s voice call out from the kitchen area.

“I’m going to start cooking. If you want to use the bathroom or lie down or something you can.” Seungcheol said stepping back out.

“Did you not want to…?” Jeonghan tried to address the bruises and red cuts along Seungcheol’s body. “…The injuries, I mean.”

“Oh. Right.” Seungcheol was so caught up with preparing things for his new guest that he completely overlooked his own well-being. His eyes were wide and his red lips formed a small little “o”. Jeonghan couldn’t help but find it utterly endearing. “I can put the food on and clean up myself in a minute. Can you grab the emergency kit from the cabinet in the bathroom?” Seungcheol asked as he ducked back into the kitchen.

After a few seconds he came back out to see Jeonghan still stuck in the same spot, a perplexed expression on his face.

“Right. You don’t know where that is.” He smiled sheepishly. “First door on the left.” With that, Seungcheol disappeared back into the kitchen a plethora of pans clacking and clanging against each other.

_Was he absolutely insane?_ Jeonghan had thought. _Why is he trying so hard to take care of me? He doesn’t even know me._ His feet began to move out of the living room and toward a short hallway. The walls were lined with neat pictures of Seungcheol and his family he assumed. One where two young boys were sat in front of two beaming adults, a photo of an adolescent Seungcheol playing soccer with the boy that was in the family picture he just looked at. Jeonghan traced his fingers along the cracked plastered walls, taking in all of the smiling faces.

He could remember one smiling face from his childhood that stood out among any others. It was a smile that was crooked and daunting. One that morphed overtime in a distorted blur of rage and disdain. A scowl above all. The shift in textures caught his attention as he came to a smooth wooden door. The bathroom.

It was bright and homey like the rest of the apartment. He bent down, opening the cabinet and scanning for an emergency kit. When he saw a white, plastic box, he began to reach for it, until his eyes landed on a thin packet. A sliver of metallic grey was sticking out the packaging. Green and white pills sat in neat little rows, some slots empty. He read the name.

_“Prozac?” F_ _luoxetine_ was printed beneath it. _An anti-depressant?_ He thought. He recognized the name from a friend sneaking him multiple packs when he was younger. Jeonghan guessed Seungcheol had problems that the pictures didn't necessarily portray. Maybe he was dealing with some kind of issues similar to the ones Jeonghan faced. He shook the thought from his head and reached for the kit again, retreating back into the living room. He sat it on the table gingerly and called out. “Seungcheol, the kit is on the table.” Although quiet, his voice was gentle and smooth like the very words he spoke were coated in syrup. 

“Okay. That’s all I needed. Thank you.” Seungcheol emerged from the kitchen again. “The food’s cooking. I think I’ll go ahead and address some of these wounds.” He let out a small chuckle, a natural sound that wrapped around Jeonghan’s heart. “Did you need anything?”

“Can I use your shower?” Jeonghan’s spoke so softly, Seungcheol had to lean in just to catch it. Jeonghan was embarrassed to ask. He was still uncomfortable in this stranger’s home.

“Of course! The towels are on a rack in the bathroom. There’s shampoo in there. Um… yeah. Go ahead.” He smiled an unearthly smile, and Jeonghan bowed and thanked him to avoid the blush creeping on his cheeks. The man with smoky eyes and dark, disheveled hair was being so generous to him. Jeonghan knew the betrayal was inevitable. He took the opportunity though. A hot shower and warm food would send him on his way. He couldn’t get too comfortable because that’s when things got risky.

Jeonghan avoided the mirror his first trip to the bathroom, but now was left to gaze upon his reflection. Scraggly hair made him look wild along with dark eyes that screamed hostility and fear. His cheek bones were chiseled and carved by undernourishment, weathered down from years of abandonment. A thin layer of dirt had accumulated on his bare skin. _"You're fucking filthy. Every single one of you."_ The words materialized, ricocheting through his thoughts like tiny bullets meant to penetrate his nerves.

He barely recognized himself.

“Let’s hope this shower works wonders.” He sighed.

 

 

Jeonghan couldn’t remember how soothing hot showers felt as the droplets prodded at his skin, massaging tensed muscles and rolling off and down his back. Even the sound of the water echoed in his body, sending him further into bliss. The steam swirled around, filling his nostrils with the carried aromas of honey and vanilla. The suds covering his body tickled his skin—bubbles so soft they mimicked feathers. Jeonghan scrubbed his hair with eucalyptus shampoo that belonged to Seungcheol, adding to the mixture of scents. Kneading his scalp, he rinsed away all signs of grime and destitution.

After a long while, the water became too hot, the air too calming. His brain melted into a pool of tranquility, the sensation luring him in. He began to feel dizzy as the steam grew stifling and all too encompassing. His mind had wandered too far into the depths of peace and he had to stabilize himself on the railing before passing out. He turned the water off, his breaths heavy and labored. He got out, already missing the feeling.

Jeonghan dried off with a soft towel feeling spoiled and happy. He was so happy. He could spend his lifetime in the shower if the heat hadn’t got to his head. _Next time I’ll lower the temperature._ He thought. But would there be a next time? Hadn’t he already committed to leaving after the night was up? He wasn’t sure when the next warm shower would come. He enjoyed the thought for now at least.

After his head cleared up, the smell of food instantly drifted from under the door. His stomach grumbled in response. He went for his clothes, only they weren’t there. Instead, a white t-shirt, red shorts and fuzzy white socks were folded neatly on the bathroom counter. His underwear were—oddly—folded, and fresh. Had Seungcheol took his items and washed them? When had he even come in? Jeonghan blushed at the thought of Seungcheol entering sometime during his bath and taking his dirtied clothes to be cleaned. He must’ve been in there an incredibly long time. The scent of the food still called him though, so he slipped on the articles of clothing, the white shirt clinging uncomfortably to his still damp body. He curled his hair into a wet bun, before stepping out of the bathroom.

His feet all but drug him to the table where a mini buffet was prepared for him. He tried to hide his shock and eagerness well, but the corners of his lips twitched up in a small smile. Seungcheol stood proudly by the table, a sheepish grin on his face. He looked slightly better without the dried blood and with covered cuts. “I know it isn’t much, but…” he trailed off. He pulled out a seat for Jeonghan.

_He’s such a gentleman_ , Jeonghan thought before speaking honestly, “This looks amazing.” And it did. Golden brown kimchijeon, simmering bulgogi, and varying salads and side dishes were spread out. Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan’s wandering eyes. He motioned for Jeonghan to sit as he started piling things in Jeonghan’s bowl.

“I’m no chef, but I’ve picked up a few things here and there.” Seungcheol talked excitedly. “My mom used to swat me away from the kitchen when I was younger. I always liked to hover and watch her cook.” He was filling both his and Jeonghan’s bowls, rambling about how he’d steal food from over her shoulder.

Jeonghan never knew his mother and would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about who she was. His mother may or may not have been a hybrid like him. Maybe the trait was on his dad’s side, but he would never know. He was given up as a baby to a hybrid center—a less civilized version of an orphanage. His early childhood was filled with memories of cages and rationed food. _The government doesn’t give us the money to support you all. Sorry kid._ He’d heard too often when food ran out. He often dreamed that his mother was like him with blonde, pointy ears and an endless smile. When he was adopted around 13, he’d almost believed it was her. Almost believed he could have a happy life with loving parents. Who he got was the complete opposite.

“Oh! I hope you don’t mind, I washed your clothes. The rest are still in the dryer if you’re wondering. Dig in.” Seungcheol was so energetic, despite the growing bags under his one good eye. (The other had begun to swell from the altercation from earlier.)

Seungcheol couldn’t help but thrust more food at Jeonghan, the hybrid letting past small giggles at his efforts. He saw how Jeonghan tried to remain indifferent, yet seemed to lighten up as he ate more. It was like he was getting revitalized by the assortment of foods. Seungcheol soaked up the subtle praises the hybrid left. Jeonghan would sigh in content at the taste of seasoned beef or his eyes twinkled when he tried something new.

_He’s so delicate._ Seungcheol’s thoughts were not hidden by his expression. He grinned brightly while observing the hybrid and how his ears were slightly forward with his tail curled slightly upward. The boy’s smile was small and gentle, although it never really reached his eyes. He’d hoped his politeness would open him up. When he felt the boy had relaxed enough, he decided to ask a question.

“So Jeonghan. How old are you?”

The question caught Jeonghan off guard. Not because of its unfamiliarity, but due to its abruptness. It was like Seungcheol had been waiting to ask. “I’m twenty-four.”

“Oh? Really? I’m twenty-four too.” Seungcheol suspected they were around the same age. “My birthday is August 8th” He paused hoping the boy would get the hint to recite his own birthday. He figured he wasn’t all that well at receiving hints. After a bit more persuasion, he was able to find out Jeonghan’s birthday was a couple months after his.

A bit more small talk ensued over their meal until Seungcheol began to prod further into what was bugging him. He tried to seem casual by stuffing his mouth, although he was really curious. “Tonight’s been crazy, hasn't it? How’d you even end up in a place like that?” Seungcheol said, already beginning to regret the question as soon as he saw the reaction of the other. Was he overstepping boundaries? Almost immediately, the boy began to dig at his flesh once again, a habit he assumed was adopted from nervousness. Crescent shaped bruises were visible on the insides of Jeonghan's arms and judging by the pressure he put upon his thigh, there would be more there too.

Jeonghan had lost his rhythm, his other hand still holding chopsticks in the air. He was well aware Seungcheol would want to pry, but was still taken by surprise at the boldness of it all. Truthfully, Jeonghan always ended up in places like that. Without a set home, he was quite frequently in places he probably shouldn't be in. Situations he'd rather not be in. There was a certain shelter he was able to hoard off of occasionally, but he’d been compelled to wander, like he typically does, off late into the night. He’d just walk until he couldn’t anymore. How could he consolidate that?

“I got lost.”

Seungcheol let out a small chuckle. He knew the hybrid was lying but let it slide. He wasn’t ready yet and Seungcheol had to respect that. He saw Jeonghan draw more into himself after that and decided to change topics, explaining how his girlfriend cheated on him and broke up with him earlier that day.

“She sounds awful.” Jeonghan commented, a nearly indiscernible smile on his lips. Seungcheol talked animatedly about the whole ordeal. He seemed reflective but also relieved. His red lips were moving a mile a minute but he halted as he noticed Jeonghan’s eyes slowly drooping, blinks becoming longer with each passing moment.

“I’m sorry. I ramble when I’m tired. You must be sleepy too.” Seungcheol got up and began gathering the emptied plates and bowls. He left Jeonghan at the table while he sat the dishes in the sink. _I’ll wash them tomorrow,_ he thought. When he came back, he saw Jeonghan hadn’t moved and waa slowly bobbing his head, fighting the force of gravity. Seungcheol couldn’t help but think of how adorable the image was. “You can take my bed tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Jeonghan’s half lidded eyes shot open dramatically. “No. I can’t do that.”

“It’s fine, really.” Seungcheol tried, taken aback by the quick shift in demeanor.

“No. It isn’t. You’ve already done so much.” _And I need a quick escape route if you get weird._

“It’s really no big de-”

“It is to me. I’m fine sleeping on the couch.” Jeonghan said definitely, giving no room for argument.

“Alright.” Seungcheol caved. _How did he sound so affirmative, yet so gentle?_ “I’ll grab some blankets and pillows. Be right back.” He disappeared into what Jeonghan assumed was his bedroom.

Seungcheol went to his closet, quickly piling pillows on pillows into his arms. He barely managed to grab the thick blankets between his fingers. He hoisted them all up, careful to not bump into objects on his way back.

Seungcheol was always known to be kind and often taken advantage of for it. He invested too much without expecting anything in return. It was a subconscious thing he’d always dealt with, but he was glad that it’s what drew him to the boy in his living room. He couldn’t exactly place it—couldn’t find the right words for it, but Seungcheol wanted to cater to the boy he’d found tangled in bad luck and ill omens.  He wanted to unravel his past and carry his hidden baggage. The image of Jeonghan haloed in the incandescent moonlight frightened and beautiful played in his mind.

When he made his way back to the living room, Jeonghan was sitting on the couch with his hands crossed in his lap and his head hanging slightly forward. His eyes were fluttered closed, eyelashes creating perfect little curves. His pink lips were parted and some of his hair came undone from the impromptu bun he’d created, complimenting his facial structure. The white fuzzy socks hugging his feet made the hybrid look all the more precious.

Jeonghan slowly opened his eyes to see Seungcheol staring again, his arms swallowed by several pillows and blankets. Seungcheol was startled and blushed, being caught once again. He hurried to drop all his findings to the clean carpet. “I brought two blankets and a few pillows. I didn’t know what you’d need so I just brought everything.” He awkwardly laughed trying to cover his embarrassment.

“Thank you.” _For the place to sleep, for the food, for saving me._

Jeonghan’s thank you dripped so much gratitude Seungcheol felt his ears heating up. “It’s no big de-” Seungcheol began.

“It is to me.” Jeonghan said quietly.

 

 

That night Jeonghan slept encased in fluffy blankets, with pillows crowning his head. The best sleep he’d had in years, he’d claim.

 

Seungcheol couldn’t sleep at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for more soon and hit me up on tumblr!  
> @eottoghe


	5. Luxuries Don't Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all make some pretty fucking stupid decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! This is shorter than i want it to be, but I'm going to try and post another tomorrow to make up for it.
> 
> We're introducing a new character so give him a warm welcome. I'm hoping he cuts some of the monotonous angsty tension and brings some life to the story. I have so much in store. I'm just a little slow with filling in everything around it. whoops.
> 
> I'm still fine-tuning and improving my writing style so help me out if it sounds too essay-ey. I'm bad at that.
> 
> Thanx and Enjoy!

The sun cast an amber glow into the quiet apartment the next morning. Honey toned rays of light reflected off the furniture, soaking the world in a calming serenity.  The blankets continued to cradle the tranquil hybrid. His dreams were filled with astonishing sights of vibrant greens painting tall blades of grass and electric blues dousing long stretches of sky. The beauty of it all was so surreal—so dream like. The realization abruptly startled him awake. He was no longer outside nor in the shelter. Instead, he inhaled the faint scent of vanilla wafting through the air and heard the soft snore of the person the room over. He was in a stranger’s house, in a stranger’s clothes.

Jeonghan's mind ran a mile a minute as he slipped the blankets off of his body. As soon as he was let go of the toasted grasp, he felt a shiver run up his spine. The apartment wasn’t cold, far from it, but he’d already gotten used to the feeling of actual warmth. The kind of warmth that ran from his high cheekbones, down to his fuzzy, sock covered toes. But luxuries don’t last. Jeonghan decided that he had to leave. Not only for his own safety, but to protect the stranger who had shown him such kindness in the past hours.

His clothes were folded neatly on the coffee table in front of him. He quickly changed into the faded jeans and thinning t-shirt he had previously donned. He picked up his holey sweater only to spot an unfamiliar one where the other had taken place. It was forest green with a cable knit pattern and was laid carefully in the stack.

_Is this for me?_ Jeonghan thought. He looked back to his ripped sleeves where he’d gotten them snagged on barbed wire once and noticed the lose threads coiling at the seams. The garment did little to shield from, well… anything. He definitely wouldn’t mind adding one more thing to his nonexistent wardrobe. He had a habit of shedding his belongings in the summer and was left with little to nothing for the winter. With the dryer, colder half of the year approaching, he was more grateful than anything. He wanted to tell Seungcheol goodbye and to thank him for welcoming him in, but knew he had to leave now before he began to dwell on impossible fantasies. Jeonghan took the sweater, its woven exterior cotton soft. He took measured steps to the hallway where the even hum of the snoring had persisted throughout his inner dialogue. Peeking through, Jeonghan got a glimpse of an unmoving lump, the bedsheets rising and falling with every intake of breath. _He’s still sleep so now would be the best time to leave._ Jeonghan thought, making his way back to the living area. It seemed as if each step he took, he became more hesitant.

He caught a glimpse of the kitchen. He would be going back out into the world with nothing. Considering how kind Seungcheol had been, Jeonghan doubted he’d mind if he were to take a few snacks for the road. At least, that’s what he told himself. But why did he feel so guilty merely at the prospect? He glanced longingly at the kitchen, then back at the front door. His palms began to sweat and he squeezed the sweater tight between his nails. _It’s not stealing. I’ll pay him back._ Jeonghan thought as he steeled himself and ventured foward.

He found an empty grocery bag and filled it with a couple packs of instant ramyeon, some small chip bags and a couple boxes of almond milk. As the small bag grew heavier, his heart sank with it. The urge to put everything back and leave without a trace was wrapping around his head, yet images of him going days without eating and shivering on the street were there to combat them. His palms were slick and his forehead sheened with sweat as his nervous traits kicked in _. I’ll pay him back. I promise_. He fought with his inner conscience.

He quickly, yet quietly walked to the front door and twisted the handle.

“Jeonghan?” His stomach flipped hearing his name. His senses were great at detecting movement, yet Seungcheol had managed to surprise him. He turned his head to see a half dazed Seungcheol, raven hair messily covering droopy eyes. He couldn’t look at him for too long and shifted his body slightly in front of the bag he held. He didn’t want to look suspicious like he was hiding, but his physical attributes seemed to give it away. The tingling rush of blood felt in his cheeks and his tail behind him, low to the ground was an obvious indicator that something was plaguing his mind.

“I understand if you want to leave.” Seungcheol spoke, his voice raspy in the morning glow. “I know I can’t make you stay, but if you want to…” he trailed off. He spoke sincerely. Seungcheol had no idea why he was practically begging this stranger to stay. Jeonghan’s brown eyes looked so brilliant in the light. They held such conflicting emotions, Seungcheol thought, but maybe he was reading too deep. “You’re welcome for as long as you want.” He added, more quiet than the first time he spoke.

Jeonghan could manage nothing but to nod. He wanted so badly to stay. He wanted to wake up to honey and vanilla and wrap himself in eucalyptus and know that when he fell asleep, the warmth would never leave him. But, he also knew it wouldn’t be fair to Seungcheol. He carried baggage like a tattoo on his back and Seungcheol could never provide the one thing he actually wants. Freedom. He’d be lying if he said that home-cooked meals and piles of pillows weren’t somewhere in his dreams, but the chance to roam freely overpowered any other want.

Seungcheol’s phone rang, still sitting on his bedside table. He looked towards the room. He was doubtful to leave. Jeonghan could disappear the second he turned his back. However fate decided to play it, Seungcheol would abide by that game. He entered his bedroom without looking back. Stopping right past the entrance, he held his breath. He waited.

The familiar sound of the door clicking open and closed filled the silent apartment.

And like that, Jeonghan was gone.

* * *

 

 

                “Stupid. Why are you so fucking stupid?” Jeonghan was digging nails into his arms as they were crossed tightly over his chest. The bag of various snacks he’d snatched were dangling from an arm and the sweater he was gifted dangling from the other. “He gave you food and a place to sleep.” Jeonghan quietly ranted to himself. “That’s more than you’ll ever get.”

                His old converses hit the pavement with weighted steps. He passed by shop owners quietly setting up their storefronts and joggers hiking through the orange sunrise. Eyes seemed to follow him every which way, but he’d gotten used to the odd looks he was given. His flurried thoughts bumped into one another, fogging his mind with regret. How could he take advantage of the one person who actually showed genuine compassion?

“I’ll pay him back.” He nodded determinedly. Jeonghan’s arms stung, head ached, and lungs burned. But, he was able to walk winding paths to wherever the wind took him, so he guessed it was worth it.

* * *

 

“Wait. So you just let him spend the night?”

“I mean, what was I supposed to do?”

“ _Not_ invite a stranger into your house?”

“Wonwoo, it’s not that simple.” Seungcheol had been describing his hectic night to his close friend Wonwoo. They had met in high school, yet only knew of each other through mutual friends. When they found out that they’d both be attending the same university in Seoul, they decided to meet up to expand on their friendship. Bonding over a similar taste of music, they both found themselves closer than either had expected.

Wonwoo was there during Seungcheol’s identity crisis in which he regretted majoring in business management. _He still does._ Wonwoo had also been there throughout his two year, toxic relationship (and had to refrain from letting the “I told you so” slip from his pursed lips).

Likewise, Seungcheol was there for Wonwoo when he’d come home sleep deprived and frail. He’d comforted him when patients he’d seen fell ill and he blamed himself for their demise. It took so long for Seungcheol to penetrate the walls he’d built when something was really bothering him. They’d been through a lot together so despite their clashing schedules, when Seungcheol said he needed to talk, they managed to find time to chat over lunch.

“Have you not been watching the news lately?” Wonwoo began. “Just the other day, some man was attacked and robbed by a stray and here you are letting one into your house.”

“Hey. Don’t call him that.” Seungcheol recalled the crestfallen look on Jeonghan’s face and how he seemed to shrink before the words even left his mouth.

“Call him what? A stray?” He was sincerely confused. They’d used this terminology countless times, and nothing seemed out of place then.

“Wonwoo.” Seungcheol warned.

“Alright. I’m just trying to look out for you.” He tread more carefully.

“I know.” Seungcheol let out a frustrated sigh, running his hands down his tired face. His food had gone roughly untouched as a sick feeling settled in his stomach. “Have you ever thought that maybe the way hybrids are portrayed in the media, is a little… biased?”

“Well of course, but all information is based off of some origin. I mean, it wouldn’t be so stereotypical, if it didn’t stem from somewhere.”

They sat for a minute in silence, neither really knowing where to go from there. After they poked at their plates some, Wonwoo spoke again, cutting some of the tension that had casted over.

“So what happened this morning? You know, after your late night rendezvous?” On the last word, he lifted his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Seungcheol ignored the gesture.

“He left.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“Judging by that little pout on your face, I don’t think you’re too content.”

“I just keep worrying about him.” He looked up in time to see Wonwoo roll his eyes. “I know it’s kind of strange, but I really felt there was something… there.”

“Oh God.” Wonwoo began to chuckle. He didn’t have the heart to tell Seungcheol that he just got attached too easily. That’s how he found himself pining over a girl that was never really into him in the first place. He’d always reminded Wonwoo of a puppy. One that was clingy and obedient and would follow his owner to his death.  Wonwoo thought of some cat and dog pun about how opposites attract, but the desperate look on Seungcheol’s face convinced him otherwise.

“Just hear me out. I don’t really know how else to describe it. It felt… comfortable. Having him around. It feels like in different circumstances we could have been really close friends.”

“You sound slightly delusional. After your shift, go home, get some rest.”

“Wonwoo” Seungcheol whined.

“I have to go. These patients aren’t going to cure themselves.”

Wonwoo packed up his things as Seungcheol finished eating and called out a farewell before taking his leave. As Seungcheol finished his lunch in silence and pondering, his phone alarm went off, signaling he had to get back to work. He sighed looking out into the bustling afternoon. He wondered if Jeonghan was somewhere amongst the crowd.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think if you have any thoughts or questions. I'm a frazzled mess but like hey bear with me.  
> I'm on tumblr as @eottoghe so hit me up on there. See you in the next chapter!


	6. Closing for Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High expectations leave room for a greater downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So here's a little bit of backstory (but trust me, it only scratches the surface). There's a slight cameo with another favorite pairing of mine. I'm not sure if it's enough of a cameo to add it to the tags so... I didn't.
> 
> The next chapter is actually already done for the most part, but I need a little motivation editing and posting it.
> 
> I appreciate everyone leaving comments and kudos and even the ghosts out there who are just reading to see where it goes. I hope you like it.
> 
> ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JEON WONWOOOOOOOO! (depending on where you live but like.... why not celebrate for days if you can). The next chapter will have a shit ton of him in it.

Jeonghan had roamed for weeks until he somehow found himself back in the solace of the hybrid shelter. Wherever he seemed to go, an instinctual pull always led him back to iron casted gates that lined an intimidatingly massive cathedral. It’d been a beacon of light and a place of refuge for many hybrids with similar circumstances.

Choi Siwon, a local humanitarian, was a leading face of change when it came to hybrid civil rights. He created a program under his church in light of his late husband’s untimely death.

_Hybrid Haven._

Although they’d often joke around with the cheesy name he chose, current members of the church supported him wholeheartedly. They would provide shelter, serve meals and give clothing and small toiletries whenever resources permitted. They gave help without question and welcomed anyone who crossed their path with open arms.

It was quite odd when Jeonghan met Siwon for the first time.

~~

_He was frantic when he’d reached Seoul. He hadn’t known where exactly he was going, but heard that it was a more liberating city. With its expanse of technology and foreign affairs, he believed the ridicule of a hybrid would be less severe within the fine walls of a muted skyline. He was disappointed to find out the reaction was just as unforgiving._

_As he rode the bus deeper into the city, he did little but stare out the window. The backdrop was mesmerizing with its intricate patterns lighting up the sky. The scenery blurred by, both aweing the boy and frightening him. His plan was to ride until the end of the line, traveling as far as he could and seeing how far his feet could take him after. With little cash stashed in his pocket and absolutely no destination in mind, the stretch of buildings passing by gave him an uneasy feeling. He clutched the backpack in his lap tightly, urging his fears to go away._

_He’d gotten his nerves to calm down, the jitters of his planned escape slightly subdued. All was fine until a bright flash shook him from his solitude. He turned quickly to his left to see a man in the seat across from him shamelessly holding up their phone. Their eyes were glued on him, wide and expectant. Jeonghan immediately felt self-conscious, feeling the many glares of people around him. He’d been unaware of the attention. The flash came again, the same man watching his every move. Jeonghan turned back around in his seat, eyes plastered to the window, but somehow he could still feel the eyes roaming his body. He felt exposed—violated. He held his bag even closer._

_After the bus reached its final destination, Jeonghan was back to walking aimlessly around. He remembered the feeling of helplessness. It made him feel insecure and alone. Roaming helped ease him, knowing he could escape if he needed to._

_A soaring steeple watched over a park like a guardian watching over his resting children. The trees shivered in the breeze, the sound of leaves whispering their soft little secrets. It wasn’t fully dark, with streetlamps placed far apart from each other.  Jeonghan decided to sit on one of the steel benches the park provided.  His legs had nearly given out. The physical and mental exhaustion of the day had begun to catch up to him. Plopping himself heavily on to the bench, he let his head hang back, relishing in the cool wind kissing his long blonde hair and tickling his ears. Once again, he allowed himself breathe._

_The presence was undeniable despite Jeonghan wanting to ignore it. His ears stood alert upon hearing leaves crunching beneath careful steps. The atmosphere grew cooler making his hair stand on end and goosebumps pepper his arms. The person creeped closer, Jeonghan still refusing to open his eyes. Maybe they were just passing through. Maybe they were being considerate so as to not disturb him._

_It was a farfetched idea, but he was still oddly optimistic even from the events from the day. He was disgusted by how brazen people were. A stranger had reached out and snagged his tail, giving the excuse that she'd never held one before. Another person had reprimanded him, red-faced and fuming just because he had asked where he was. Maybe if he ignored them..._

_"Excuse me, Miss." a small voice called out about a foot away. Without lifting his head up, he cracked an eye open. He spotted a young girl with dark hair, cropped above her ears and similarly dark cat ears. She stood curiously and shifted from foot to foot. "I really like your hair. Can I touch it?"_

_He sat up, scanning the perimeter, wondering where this child had come from. He couldn't see sight of anyone that could have brought her here. Her dazzled grey eyes stared at him in wonder._

_"Okay?" He said still quite baffled._

_"Oh? Oh!" Her bright eyes flashed through many different emotions before realization settled on her soft features. "You're... not a miss. I'm so sorry. I just saw your hair and I thought..." She looked down biting her lip. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay." Jeonghan let out a breathy laugh. It was the first time he smiled that day. The child radiated innocence and he couldn't help but feel a slight pull toward her gummy smile. "Would you still like to touch my hair?" he asked leaning forward so her tiny hands could reach. She nodded excitedly and sat next to Jeonghan. She stroked his hair gently, threading her fingers through it._

_"My hair used to be long like yours." The girl began to speak but her mind still seemed distracted. "I would braid it sometimes and my dad would always help me when it got tangled.  Does yours get tangled too? I can give you some tips on the best way to brush it so it won't hurt.” She hesitated as if contemplating if she should continue. “There was this one time my dad couldn't untangle my hair so he cut it off." Her forehead scrunched up and her lip poked out. "Hwayoung, the meanest kid I know put gum in it. I was so mad I kicked him and then I got in trouble but it was his fault so it wasn't even fair! But dad wasn’t mad. He called it self-the-fence or something like that. He tried his best to get the gum out but he said it was stuck. I cried for a week. But since then... I kind of started liking it short. I still kind of miss it though." She rambled dynamically. Jeonghan couldn’t help feeling bad for her. The thought that someone had targeted a child so young and honest made his heart hurt. People could be so cruel._

_“Jangmi! Did you not hear me calling? I’ve been searching all over for you. You can’t go running off.” A tall, built man cam jogging closer to ear shot looking extremely distraught. “I’m so sorry. She wanders off a lot.” He said noticing the other hybrid still being petted. “Jangmi, I’ve told you, you can’t do that. It’s very dangerous.” She barely looked up, weaving and winding golden strands in detailed little patterns, like the strings of a friendship bracelet, unintentionally creating a bond that would last._

_“Look! I’m braiding his hair, daddy.”_

_That night, Jeonghan found himself in the company of literal angels. They talked for hours about any and everything. Siwon told him about his daughter, Jangmi, and his husband that passed away around a year ago. Kim Heechul was the reason he created the program to bring a dream he had to life. He found Heechul and Jangmi together and he described it as the best night of his life. Jeonghan listened to his story, hopeful and felt that the city might be bearable enough with people like them surrounding him._

_~~_

So when he came up to the iron gates that particular day, seeing various hybrids pain-stricken and disorderly, he was confused as to why they all stood just outside the church grounds. Siwon couldn’t quite look Jeonghan in the eyes when he had to tell him how the shelter would be shutting down permanently. Unrelenting protests against “free-loading hybrids” claimed that shelters like this encouraged strays and other hybrids to avoid registration. “Adoption facilities would gladly accept hybrids if they weren’t so stubborn.” Some claimed.

Jeonghan, along with many others, avoided such places because the centers were nothing short of corrupted prisons. Jeonghan recalled his time as a child for example. He’d lived in the adoption center up until the age of 12. Steel bars encased each hybrid, minimizing interaction between the vast majorities. He remembered nights of loneliness where his stomach would growl because the kitchen had run out of food—again. Apologetic smiles from the overseer in his wing would forever be ingrained in his mind. When he was finally adopted, he’d sworn to never go back.

Siwon had asked Jeonghan if he’d be okay and if there was anything he could do, but Jeonghan knew with the other hybrids he’d been attempting to help, the burden of another would likely drive the man to insanity. So… Jeonghan politely nodded and went on his way. Jangmi put all of her energy in what she barely understood as a final hug.

He was always best as a wanderer anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you for your support.  
> As always, hit me up on tumblr ( @eottoghe )


	7. It Felt Surreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Finally. I just finished Sevenscheme and it took up the majority of my week. By the way, yes I found the killer. I know you didn't ask but.... It feels good to be right :)
> 
> Anyway, I have been having laptop troubles, but I got a bunch of writing in so hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Wait for me!
> 
> Also there are several not so hidden, hidden themes interlaced all up in this business. Kudos to you if you recognize them XD
> 
> Also also, can you guess where the summary is quoted from?

A month goes by in which Seungcheol had been resettling himself back into routine. The days became mundane once again as customers droned on with their various complaints. Working in customer service, he felt many just called to have their voices heard. He couldn't blame them. He was now single and with Wonwoo crammed for time between classes and the clinic, he found himself lonelier than he could have imagined. He'd grown to put too much dependence on others for his happiness, and when they were gone, he wasn’t happy. With an idle mind, he'd often drown himself in thoughts of insecurities. He needed to stay occupied or he felt he'd be consumed by the negative energy surrounding him.

After work, he called Wonwoo and told him he'd be dropping by his place that night.

 _“Don’t be late. I’m making dinner.”_ He had said. Knowing Wonwoo, he probably hadn't eaten a proper meal in weeks. Seungcheol decided that he’d treat him.

He was now en route to go to Wonwoo’s home, taking the bus from his job. The bumpy road was soothing like the many car rides that pacified him when he was a toddler. He leaned his head on the foggy window. Past doodles smiled back at him. He added two triangles above the face, drawing stiff lines as hair before swiftly smudging the sketch, embarrassed.

The air hitting the window from the outside blended with the heat from the bus. A feeling of warmth melted him from the inside as the cooling calm of the outside had him drifting in and out of sleep. Bundling himself in his scarf and coat, he fell into a quick slumber.

In his dreams, a ghostly figure appeared. Pink lips curved into a stunning smile, teeth so white, they blinded. Honey brown eyes held mystery and flowing blond hair seemed to float in the wind.

_Jeonghan?_

Seungcheol saw this beautiful creature as nothing more than a blurred memory. He pictured the hybrid as best he could on a glowing day with grass so green and sky so electric, it felt surreal. The world he concocted was vibrant and lively and the distorted image of blonde ears stood as curious as ever. As the wind blew, metal chimes bumped against each other creating a sweet little tune. When the wind picked up, the tune grew louder. Jeonghan’s smile was no longer present. The grass was no longer green and thick rolling clouds of ashen grey crashed into each other like a great silvery ocean.

Jeonghan hadn’t plagued Seungcheol’s mind like he once did weeks ago, but this dream had brought him back full force. It startled him awake and rattled his bones. It felt like a warning sign. The hybrid had only visited him in dreams twice before and he had done nothing but sleep peacefully. Seungcheol thought it was odd how something so innocent had now manifested itself as a nightmare.

His stop was coming up so he decided to push the dream out of his head. Once he arrived at Wonwoo's, he pulled out his spare key and went to work cooking (probably more than he should have). His nerves were still uneasy though as he worried how Jeonghan would be coping on a winter night such as this.

* * *

  


Winter for some brings forth warm feelings and joyous memories, but for others, it becomes a struggle just to survive. Jeonghan’s food supply didn’t last very long after Siwon had equipped him with the essentials and they parted on a bittersweet note.

One day Jeonghan overheard a conversation of a woman and a man in passing.

 _“There’s an adoption procedure for a reason. If they want to be pampered, they can be.”_ Jeonghan couldn’t seem to grasp how people could be so naïve. If it were ever that simple he’d have willingly gotten adopted by now. He wouldn’t have left his previous owner in the first place.

He hated the feeling of always being looked down upon. Regardless of what he said or did, the label of being a hybrid put such bad judgement on his shoulders. He’d always been kind. He had never stolen anything or harmed anyone. Yet as he grew up, he realized people would tag those traits on him like a large, red target.

He wished his circumstances were better. He’d hoped that he could be a voice of change like Siwon said Heechul tried to be. He wanted to stand up for all hybrids, but it was nearly impossible when everyone kept him in the lowest level of the social hierarchy chart. He wasn’t so different, he thought.

 

This particular day, Jeonghan was cold. He willed his slow feet to stumble one after the other as a small flurry dampened his clothes and tiny flakes settled on his eyelashes. The sweater Seungcheol gave him was good for warmth and he was thankful, but it turned heavy with precipitation as well. His teeth chattered as he dug his nails into the soft sleeves. His eyes began to droop as he willed himself to keep walking, yet all of his energy seemed drained. He found himself laughing ironically as he passed by the closing shops and emptied alleys.

How incredibly fucked up had this world been to him? He wanted so badly to give up, succumb to the cold and let its icy grip take hold. But, that would mean the woman in passing, the anti-hybrid protesters, anyone that felt they could _own_ him had won. And that pushed him to keep surviving.

Distracted by his jumbled thoughts, he was numb to feel when a body collided heavily with his. He fell and landed harshly on his back. Jeonghan decided to just lay there for a second with his eyes closed. _This is great,_ he thought. He heard apologies and are you alrights come his way, but chose to ignore them. He didn’t want to think or move or feel. He figured he _should_ get up and show the person he was fine, but a numbing sensation chilled his stiff joints in place.

* * *

  


The city had calmed down and not many people lingered on the streets. The light snow swept through the empty roads, their tiny fleet growing in numbers. When their paths met at the corner, it worked like destiny. Wonwoo rushed to get home to an ever persistent Seungcheol so he failed to see the hybrid tripping over his own feet in his path. The hit wasn’t hard, but judging on how thin the other was, it didn’t take a lot to knock him off his feet. The boy fell ungracefully to the pavement, shocking Wonwoo even more when he hadn’t made the means to move.

“Hey! Why couldn’t you have fallen over by the clinic?” Wonwoo mumbled under his breath, panic slowly etching its way into his lungs. “Are you okay? Can you move?” his training had taught him to diagnose patients by simply judging their physical symptoms. Based off of the slow rise and fall of his chest, the extreme shivering, and uncharacteristically odd way the boy had merely toppled over from their minor collision, Wonwoo assessed that the boy was highly at risk for hypothermia.

The hybrid finally spoke, quiet and slow. “I-I’m okay.”

“Well you don’t look okay.” Wonwoo knelt down. “Do I have permission to touch you?” He asked, professionally.

“What?” Jeonghan seemed to use most of his remaining energy just to drag his eyes back open. They were unfocused and weary.

“I’m a doctor in training and I want to help you, but I need permission before I can.”

 _I guess someone in the universe is looking out for me. Although I wish it didn’t take such extreme measures,_ Jeonghan thought, laughing dryly. He barely nodded before he felt arms lifting him into a seated position.

Wonwoo, of course, noticed that the person had cat ears and a long tail paired with it, but as his professional mode took over, his questions would be put to the far depths of his mind for now. The stranger’s lips were dry and painted a pale blue. Wonwoo was quite thin himself, but not to the point of unhealthiness. This was something else. Malnutrition was the best way to describe the sharp collar bone peeking from under a too big sweater and the fragile wrists that lay lifelessly by his side.

“Can you stand? I’m going to try and get you to some place warmer.” Wonwoo said, wrapping his arm around the hybrid’s waist. He nodded again and gave the remaining energy he had at lifting himself off the ground with Wonwoo’s aid. He nearly fell back over, but was caught by a strong grip. “The hospital is close. We could—”

“No… no no. I-I can’t.” Jeonghan tried to speak, but his words came out unclear. “I’mnot. I can’t. Go.” Jeonghan knew that if he was admitted to a hospital, they’d immediately look up his information and find that he was still in the registry. He’d be one phone call away from everything he’d been running from for the past two years. The prospect of being taken back made his heart clench and his stomach drop.

“Is it because you aren’t registered? They’ll still treat you if that’s what you’re—”

“Can’t go back. I—they’ll—” Jeonghan trailed off shaking his head repeatedly. Why couldn’t the man understand? He tried to push himself away, but he was his only source of balance. He began to lose his footing, but the arms once again held him up. Jeonghan’s skin was so cold it burned, Wonwoo noticed. He had to do something before this turned deadly.  
  
He still didn’t understand the refusal of the hospital, but saw the boy’s terrified expression when he made the suggestion. He decided not to question it further.

“Alright. No hospital, but you can’t stay out here any longer. My place is a block away. Do you think you can make it?” Instead of a response, Jeonghan just stared at him.

“Okay. I’m going to do something weird.” Wonwoo said while leaning the boy against the shop wall beside them. Jeonghan looked confused and then taken aback when Wonwoo began stripping the top layer of sweater off of him, but could say or do little to protest. Wonwoo noted the sweater looked vaguely familiar, yet couldn't quite determine where he’d seen it from. He stripped himself of his coat and wrapped the frail hybrid in it, zipping it up quickly.  
  
“Will your…umm… ears be okay if you wear my hat?” Wonwoo asked but was already taking it off.  
  
Jeonghan let out a small hum, his eyes barely open. His ears lay flat against his head and Wonwoo took that as confirmation, slipping the navy beanie on. He turned and maneuvered Jeonghan onto his back and began marching toward his apartment.  
  
“You’re a lot heavier than you look.” Wonwoo slyly inquired. He tried to keep the air lighthearted, although he feared the boy’s life might actually be at stake. He kept his steps fast, grunting in exertion. His phone began to ring in his pocket, buzzing on his hip. It’s probably Seungcheol, he thought.   
  
_Ah, shit._  
  
_Seungcheol’s at my place._  Wonwoo had completely forgotten. _Hopefully he made enough food._ Wonwoo laughed at the irony of the situation. Seungcheol would have a field day after discovering he would be bringing a stray to his home after he’d just scolded Seungcheol for the same thing last month.  
  
_This should be interesting._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and OMG your comments make me the happiest person in the world! Literally thank you sooooooooooooo much. I love hearing what you're feeling and like always, if you have questions about the story or the universe or aaaanything, lemme know.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @eottoghe


	8. Cherry Colored Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me not name it to you, you chaste stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! We meet again. I have a feeling we aren't the only ones that will be meeting again ;)  
> But in seriousness, this is going to be an emotional rollercoaster (if not for you, then for me). I'm filled with angst, but don't be scared. It will get better... maybe. Slight WARNING, there will be a description of something... not so pretty, but I assure you it's relevant to the story in whole.  
> I'm also definitely channeling myself through Wonwoo... whoops.
> 
> On another note, Diamond Edge is killing me. Like I want to go soooooo bad.
> 
> Anyway, how are you guys doing? Are you well? I hope you enjoy this chapter and many more to come.

“Come on. Come on. Seungcheol, hurry!” Wonwoo called out kicking his own door repeatedly. With his hands in use holding up the hybrid, he couldn’t quite reach the keys stuck in his back pocket. Throughout the trek, Wonwoo had been asking questions. Simple ones to keep him awake and to check if he was alright. He’d found out his name, age, favorite color, and that Jeonghan was actually quite sassy when he spared the energy to combat Wonwoo’s questions. He’d considered dropping him several times, but thought it would be a waste to have come this far.

He peeked over his shoulder and saw that Jeonghan’s eyes were still closed. He could still feel his slow inhales and exhales as cool breath fell on his neck.

“Jeonghan?” he questioned softly. The hybrid hummed lowly in response. Wonwoo wasn’t sure if the walk had finally gotten to him, but he could almost feel the vibrations of the boy purring into his back. It caught him off-guard, dusting his cheeks in red. He knew little about hybrids and hadn’t been around too many, but the pulse felt nice like a small massage that was comforting and inviting.

He wasted no time in redoubling his efforts at getting Seungcheol to open the door.  


“Seungcheol! God, I’m out of shape” He kicked again, but instead of his foot colliding with hollow mahogany, a shin was in its place. Before Seungcheol could even glance outside, he was doubled over, holding his leg.  
  
“What the hell was that for?” He groaned in frustration.

* * *

 

He had fallen asleep waiting on Wonwoo to show up and was jostled awake by the continuous banging at the door.  _Doesn’t he have a key to his own house?_  Seungcheol thought bitterly before stretching his arms and rising. When he finally reached the door, he hadn’t even gotten the chance to complain before a splitting pain shot up his leg.

When he looked up, everything stopped.

The pain subsided to the recesses of his mind when he caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair. He could do little but gape at the scene. Wonwoo was panting, his face crimson as the heat rapidly left his own body. His coat was draped over Jeonghan who was hanging lifelessly off of his back.  
  
“Hey! Don’t just stand there, help me.” Wonwoo shoved past Seungcheol into the warmth of his apartment. His body reacted to the shift in temperatures, a tingling sensation washing over him.

“Help me get him on the couch."  
  
Seungcheol instantly took Jeonghan into his arms, calmly cradling him. He could feel his dragging pulse and his slight shudder. Shaded cerulean lips, and skin like monumental alabaster made him look as if he were a frozen statue stolen straight from an exhibit. The image was jolting. It was as if he was preparing for an eternal sleep. But, he could still see and feel his breathing. Measured and deliberate. He laid him down, propping his head on the arm of the couch.

"You doing okay?" Wonwoo asked.

"I'm kinda shaken up. I wasn't expe—" Seungcheol began. 

"Not you, idiot. Jeonghan. Can you hear me?" The hybrid was unresponsive for a moment, the other two standing with bated breath, until he finally nodded and another low hum could be heard. Wonwoo could sense Seungcheol’s nervous energy and sent him off to calm him down.

"Run and grab me some extra clothes for him." Wonwoo said. Before he could finish, Seungcheol had already disappeared into his room, flinging clothes around and grabbing what he could.

"And a couple of blankets!" Wonwoo added. After getting all the requested items, Seungcheol ran back in, piling everything at Wonwoo's feet. Wonwoo was somewhat zoned, moving swiftly and efficiently, but not quick enough to his liking.

"Shit. Help me out." Wonwoo was struggling with the hybrid. His heart rate was declining and he’d stopped responding when Wonwoo asked him questions. "I need to get his clothes off and—"

"What?" Seungcheol interrupted. His cheeks tinged a light scarlet and his senses were set alight by the sudden request.

"We don’t have time for this. We just need to get him into warmer clothing." Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"Right." Seungcheol responded, feeling small at the slight scolding.

Seungcheol and Wonwoo worked to ease the wet clothing off.

As more skin became exposed, Seungcheol couldn’t hold back a sharp gasp.

A long scar traced its way from right beneath Jeonghan’s belly button, stopping above his right hip bone. Other remnants of cuts were faded on his thighs and were accompanied by mini crescent moon shaped indentions like they’d been photocopied from the sky. Wonwoo lifted Jeonghan up slightly to see his back and was nearly immobilized by the damage. Thin, jagged lines crisscrossed and striped the skin, standing out coarsely against the rest of his untouched body. Small, pink circles also left their mark. Wonwoo had seen terrible things at the hospital, but feeling the raised skin beneath his fingers made his head swim with all the possible scenarios of how they came to be.

Seungcheol shouldn’t have looked, but was curious as to why Wonwoo had stilled with a ghostly look on his face. His mouth salivated, his throat clenching up and head pulsing. This felt intrusive, yet intimate. To see someone’s hidden scars and imagine how each one was formed. He felt a sordid feeling rising in his chest and hurried to grab the fresh clothes to conceal the imprints and all tales they had to share.

A look was shared between the two. A look that stated that they would keep this to themselves and that whoever formed the scars was a force to be feared.

They continued redressing him, Seungcheol trying to force the nausea away.

 

It was hard ushering wet clothes off of a person and even harder putting dry ones on. Being mindful of Jeonghan’s tail, they awkwardly glanced at each other when they weren't quite sure what to do with it. As the adrenaline wore off, Seungcheol found himself questioning how their paths crossed in the first place.

"I ran into him on my way home. When I knocked him over, I thought I'd killed him." Wonwoo began. 

"Wait. You knocked him over?"

"Yes. I literally _ran_ into him and then got scared when he didn’t move. To avoid a manslaughter charge, I intervened. He was literally freezing to death. Probably tinkering somewhere between mild and moderate hypothermia, but I'm sure other factors go into his condition as well. I'll try not to bore you with the technicalities though."

I kept trying to tell him to go to the hospital but he outright refused. Which, had it been anyone else, he could have died." Wonwoo pulled the pair of sweat pants up further past bony hips  "...but luckily it was me.”   
  
Jeonghan was like dead weight, not moving unless he was shifting himself to a more comfortable position. His eyes remained closed, yet he was still breathing so Wonwoo wasn’t terribly concerned. He was most likely just tired and had drifted to sleep. They worked in tandem to wrap Jeonghan in the blankets, cocooning him in their makeshift incubator. Stepping back, they observed their handiwork. Only a sliver of his face was visible, his eyes and nose poking cutely out of the blankets.

“Alright. We can leave him for a bit.” Wonwoo said, walking over to his kitchen. Seungcheol was hesitant to leave, his focus lingering. He nearly had to pry himself away.

They both leaned against the countertops, sweat dripping down their necks. Bowls of covered food sat neatly on the stove where Seungcheol undoubtedly prepared them for the night. Wonwoo apologized and asked if it could be reheated and Seungcheol set to work. Wonwoo pulled out traditional tea, heating up enough for the three of them.

The silence was consuming the air like a vacuum, sucking out the energy second by second. Seungcheol willed his trembling hands to stop shaking. He fought to steady them as he stirred the contents of a large pot. He glanced out the kitchen inconspicuously to check and make sure Jeonghan was still there. Periodically, he found his attention wandering back to the boy.  


“You and your stupid conscience got to me. I pulled the same shit you did." Wonwoo finally broke the silence, expecting Seungcheol to tease him. Instead, he looked alarmed, and faced him fully.

"That's him."

"What?"

"That's the hybrid I brought home." Seungcheol said, clarifying. His eyes were as wide as saucers and he contemplated the universe and its extreme tricks.

"What!"

"Wonwoo! I said—"

"I know what you said. I'm just trying to process the probability that this is actually the same person. Why didn’t you say something sooner?"

"I was distracted. But it’s great, isn't it?"

"Great how?" Wonwoo gave him a skeptical look.

"I'm telling you… its fate.” Wonwoo couldn’t stop the involuntary eye roll. If he wasn’t the cheesiest, most easily swayed person he knew, he was damn near close. “There's gotta be a reason he keeps appearing." Seungcheol continued.

"Stop. Your obsession is not healthy." Wonwoo said pragmatically. He’d humored the boy the first time, but now he was genuinely concerning himself with the possibility that Seungcheol was getting too devoted. If the hybrid left him in the first place, there was no doubt that he wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. He was beginning to regret ever bringing him home.

"I'm not obsessed. It's just... Don't you think it's strange our paths keep crossing?"

"Yes. Very strange indeed."

The tea hissed, scalding and ready. Wonwoo prepared a cup and dropped some sugar for an added energy boost. As he waited for it to cool some, he grabbed a thermometer from out of a drawer of miscellaneous items. Seungcheol quietly bit his lip, not wanting to make a bigger fool of himself. He went back to heating up the food.

Leaving Seungcheol in the kitchen, Wonwoo put the cup down on a table by the couch and waited for a groggy Jeonghan to finally open his eyes. He was shocked to say the least. He hadn’t much energy to move around, but his eyes showed panic as his arms were constricted by the encasing of blankets.

“Remember me?” Wonwoo tried his best to not sound threatening. “We bumped into each other earlier. I brought you to my house. You weren’t doing so well.” Wonwoo helped untangle him from the blanket, freeing his head, the beanie still hiding his ears.

“I remember.” Jeonghan croaked out through chapped lips. His throat felt like he’d been swallowing handfuls of Sahara sand. He had remembered meeting Wonwoo, but how he actually got there was still fuzzy in his mind. “I can’t… move.”

“Your body is still very tired and sluggish. I made you some tea to help raise your temperature.” Wonwoo reached beside him, grabbing the ceramic teacup and holding it closer to Jeonghan’s lips. He could sense something was wrong with the way Jeonghan looked down at the cherry colored tea. He followed the rising steam and glared back at the man holding it. He was hostile and doubtful.

“I don’t want it.” He looked down, the hoarseness of his voice giving away how much he really needed it.

“I’m a doctor. You can trust me.” Wonwoo smiled, having practiced this line many times at the clinic before taking a child’s arm in his hands and sticking them with a needle. The looks of betrayal were always silly to him. He’d done what was best for them, yet became public enemy number one.

“That makes me trust you even less.” If looks could kill, Wonwoo would have already been dead. Jeonghan was very persistent in refusal, stubborn as could be. Wonwoo wasn’t having it.

“Look. Just drink the fucking tea, okay? Do you know I hauled your ass all the way here on foot? You’re skinny, sure, but you nearly put my back out. I’m trying to help you.”

He looked speechless for a second before his deadpan returned. “I can do it myself.” Jeonghan tried to wiggle out of his blanketed shell, but Wonwoo held him still.

“No you can’t. You can barely keep your menacing little eyes open.” Before Jeonghan could retort, Wonwoo brought the cup to his lips and tilted it back, forcing him to drink.

Jeonghan had a coughing fit when the cup was emptied. A small line of the herbal tea dribbled down his chin.

“I hope you aren’t this rude to your patients.” Jeonghan scowled, continuing his glare.

* * *

 

Seungcheol tried to stay calm, but overwhelming guilt constrained his lungs to their fiery, firm grip. Jeonghan had gotten unrecognizably thin. Seungcheol remembered him walk out the door with a bag of food, but knew it wouldn’t last long. He knew, yet he let him leave. He knew the nights were cold and getting colder. He knew Jeonghan hadn’t had a place to go even when he didn’t say it aloud. He knew he should have tried harder and that what he did wasn’t enough.

_“Had it been anyone else, he could have died.”_ Wonwoo’s words replayed themselves in the silence of the kitchen. _It’s my fault_ , Seungcheol thought _. If he died, it would have been all my fault._ This opportunity gave him the chance to redo that night. Even if he had to get on his knees and beg the hybrid to stay, he would. There was no way Jeonghan could make it through the season and Seungcheol was in awe at how he managed to get this far.

He gathered his strength and pushed himself off the counter. He walked out into the living area.

“The food’s ready.”

 

When he walked in on Wonwoo and Jeonghan, a thermometer hung loosely from the latter’s mouth. Jeonghan’s jaw went slack and he balked as he realized Seungcheol was there too. He must have been in such a daze that he never noticed the other’s presence. Humiliation began to settle itself in Jeonghan’s body, percolating in his pores and giving him the all too familiar sense of vulnerability. He had only ever seen Jeonghan in weak positions and probably viewed the boy as helpless as he felt. Jeonghan knew that he wanted to be anywhere but there.

A beep resonated out.

“36 degrees Celsius and 96.8 degrees Fahrenheit. Well you aren’t going to die. Still not where you should be though.” Wonwoo broke the uncomfortable silence, plucking the thermometer out of Jeonghan’s mouth and standing up. “Let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made two Shakespeare references, I'm sorry TT. Can you find them?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you for your support.  
> As always, hit me up on tumblr ( @eottoghe )


	9. Softer than Cashmere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you find yourself in good company, you may never want to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So depending on where you are, it's Seungcheollie's birthday! I did my birthday wishes on tumblr, making a shit ton of gifs and posts. That took some time so this was coming out later than I expected. But I thought, I can't NOT post on his birthday. That's baby daddy right there.
> 
> Anyway, there is FINALLY some not so angsty bits. (but some still snuck in... whoops)
> 
> There's quite a bit in store for this story and this chapter ended up being a tad bit longer than some other chapters. Just felt right to keep them together. Okay I'll stop rambling though. Hope you enjoy!

Wonwoo had to brace himself against Jeonghan when he’d nearly toppled over at the unwelcoming wave of dizziness. Jeonghan hadn’t had the strength to make it to the other side of the room. When he saw Jeonghan lose his footing, Seungcheol practically tripped over his own feet trying to rush to the other’s side, but Wonwoo shooed him away. He sat the hybrid back down and told him to wait there. It wasn’t like Jeonghan had much of a choice.

They opted to set up a small dinner table in the living room. They brought the food to Jeonghan instead. Seungcheol had barely fit all the dishes on the table. He’d really outdone himself and used a majority of the groceries Wonwoo had just purchased. They began eating in an uncomfortable silence.

Well, Wonwoo found it uncomfortable.

He was surprised to see the polite mannerisms of the hybrid. Despite probably not eating in a while, he ate slowly without making a mess. Seungcheol, on the other hand, was clumsy and nearly knocked over everything—on multiple occasions. He looked back and forth observing the two.

Seungcheol would place different things in Jeonghan’s bowl excitingly. Jeonghan would smile a tiny smile, sometimes catching Seungcheol’s eyes before looking away, shyly. The two acted as if Wonwoo wasn’t even there. Like some unknown secret was flittering between the transaction of food and smiles.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Seungcheol broke the silence. The other two occupants both stopped eating—Wonwoo looking at Jeonghan and Jeonghan looking at Seungcheol.

Jeonghan’s mouth gaped open, before closing and opening again. There was so much he wanted to say, but his mouth felt too dry to conjure up words. He didn’t question whose clothes he was in. He didn’t ask how the two seemed to conspire to get him to this house. He didn’t tell them how grateful he actually was that they did. He just nods, being lost for words. His eyes remained on the other, saying what his lips couldn’t. _Thank you._ Seungcheol couldn’t help but grin. They couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other.

 

“Well this is awkward.” Wonwoo breathed out and the other two quickly averted their attention elsewhere, light blushes creeping on their cheeks.

“So I’m not saying this to gloat about how great I am, but I basically saved your life. People often underestimate the impact hypothermia can have, but in actuality it can be really life threatening. Did you know—” He began before getting cut off by his long-time friend.

“I’m sorry. He has this weird quirk where he thinks that bogging people down with his medical facts is actually appealing. He does it to everyone he meets.” Seungcheol cut in with a sly grin plastered on his face.

“I do it because people need to know—”

“—and it boosts his ego.”

“Hey, Seungcheol!”

“Seungcheol _hyung_.”

Jeonghan found himself laughing quietly at the duo’s bickering. They were comfortable joking around with each other and he could see the admiration hidden beneath their quips. Their talking made the dinner more bearable.

“I thought I’d have to force feed your friend.” Wonwoo said to Seungcheol, getting a questioning look in return.

“After you almost drowned me? Not likely.” Jeonghan replied. Wonwoo told Seungcheol about earlier when he was in the kitchen. He talked about the snarky responses he got when asking Jeonghan simple questions. Feisty was the word he used to describe him and Jeonghan snorted to himself, barely remembering the interaction at all.

Seungcheol was amused as he’d only seen Jeonghan’s _polite_ side. He stared at him, fascinated. The way he’d give a playful excuse each time Wonwoo accused him. The way he kept his eyes down most of the time, but would meet his for a brief second. The way he tried to hide his smile. His airy laugh and his charming demeanor left Seungcheol seeing stars.

 

“As much fun as it is to be attacked in my own house, it’s getting late so I’m going to head to bed.” Wonwoo joked after clearing the dishes.

“Thank you for having us over.” Seungcheol went over to Wonwoo, pulling him into a tight hug. “Really. Thank you.” He said only loud enough for him to hear, a deeper meaning hidden in the words. Wonwoo shrugged, hiding a blush.

“Thank you.” Jeonghan echoed, bowing deeply to show his appreciation. Wonwoo was floored. This was too much.

“It’s no problem, geesh. Now get out.” He said, embarrassed from the praise, leaving the room before either could say more.

* * *

 

They bused to Seungcheol’s house with him sitting in the outside seat, protectively. It was nearly empty. Jeonghan had fallen asleep with his head bumping lightly against the window. They hit a particularly hard bump in the road and Jeonghan moved to the comfort of Seungcheol’s shoulder instead. He fit perfectly in the crook of his neck, Seungcheol thought, like the missing piece of a puzzle he’d been searching for his whole life. Seungcheol was more on the romantic side, he’d admit, but couldn’t help but feel some sort of internal connection drawing him closer and closer to the boy by his side.

Each time he’d glance at Jeonghan, he’d see his ethereal smile. He’d see honey brown eyes sparkling in the morning and halo encased hair that brightened his world. He’d see a bundle of mischief hidden behind innocent eyes. But most intriguingly, he’d see his scars. He couldn’t get rid of the image and every time his stomach would knot. He wanted to be there for him because he was sure no one else had.

Jeonghan had tried leaving on his own at Wonwoo’s, claiming he’d burdened him enough and that he’d be fine on his own. Seungcheol refused to let him slip through his fingers once again so they were on their way back to his apartment.

 

Once they’d reached home, Jeonghan was immediately hit with a familiar sense of nostalgia. Vanilla and honey. Light and gold. The memory of it all made his mouth water and heart swell. It felt like everything in between the time he’d left and came back were nothing but bad dreams. Seungcheol, once again, opened his shower to Jeonghan’s use and let him borrow more of his clothes. He opted for the larger of his t-shirts because he loved the way it hung off the hybrid’s shoulders.

Seungcheol wasted no time in pulling out duvets and blankets and pillows, piling layer and layer on the couch. Jeonghan sat on one end, Seungcheol sitting at the other. Jeonghan, already burrowing himself, began to remember the feeling of contentment and thought on how much he missed it. He associated Seungcheol with cozy pillows and minty eucalyptus. He was good food and warmth. So much warmth.

 

Getting comfortable on the couch, they carried on conversations about random things. They talked about how Seungcheol had a black belt in taekwondo and used to love it. They talked about his love for sports and his competitiveness. Seungcheol talked about his job and how much he hated it. He regretted the career he chose and complained that working at a call center that sold sports merchandise was the closest he could get to living his dream.

“You look like you could.” Jeonghan began “…still achieve that dream, I mean.” It was obvious Seungcheol was in good shape. Jeonghan could imagine him delivering a mean hook kick. He thought back to the fight he had with the three guys that attacked him. To have convinced three burly men to leave him alone, Seungcheol had to have fought with strength.

“Thank you.” Seungcheol responded, laughing shyly. “What about you?”

"I've... never had a job. Not a real paying one." Jeonghan sighs, scrunching up his brow.

"A fake one then?" Seungcheol inquired, teasingly.

"Well... It's a bit awkward. I just don't really consider it a real job." Jeonghan said, the memories close, but not quite ready to be revealed. They lagged into a silence.

 

 

 

_"Knees."_

_He wanted to ask why, but knew if he questioned, whatever punishment he was going to inflict would come tenfold. He complied, leaving his seat at the dinner table vacant and sitting on the floor with his knees bent under him. It was almost instinctual to assume this position as it seemed it was his Master's favorite. His Master walked menacingly over to the hybrid. Every slow step he took made Jeonghan flinch. He dug his nails into his thighs to keep from covering his face in shame. He couldn't even recall what had prompted the punishment. He only insinuated that he could get a job because Master had complained about having to do everything to take care of them._

_When he was less than a foot away, he looked down at Jeonghan, a calm fury hidden behind his stance. Eyes bore into him and Jeonghan was grateful they had a no eye contact rule, for if he looked up, he knew the glare would be punishment enough. He could feel it pierce his skin. He silently begged for him to say something as the silence held a nasty vice around his neck._

_"Now what was it you said you wanted, kitten?" His voice was too soothing. It sang a sickeningly sweet melody with an undertone of assertion. If he said the wrong answer, he would be punished. If he said nothing at all, he would be punished. He didn't know which was worse._

_"I—" he stuttered out, looking at his palms. "I was asking if you wanted me to get a job... To help you. You said that—" a firm hand brought his head back, a fistful of hair ripping from his scalp. He winced, the pain already making his eyes water. His nails dug deeper into his legs, resisting the urge to pry the hands away from his head._

_"You must have forgotten, kitten." His master began lowly, the venom deep in the back of his throat. "Your only job is to please me."_

 

 

Jeonghan's throat burned from the memory. His eyes glazed over. He was glad that Seungcheol hadn't noticed or that he decided not to speak on it if he had.

“I kind of want one though.” he continued after the silence became too weird.

“So… what kind of job would you get? Any dreams or aspirations?” Seungcheol asked tentatively, afraid he’d say something triggering again.

It was that time of night in which every unfiltered thought fought its way to the surface. Seungcheol was too tired to wonder if his questions breached any boundaries. He was just happy to be in his company. He wanted to know everything about the hybrid. Honestly, even if Jeonghan decided to never speak and only hoard off of his duvets, he'd happily settle for that. But, it came as a relief when Jeonghan decided to answer.

"Well… I’ve kind of always—honestly, it's quite cheesy." He began with a dazed chuckle.

"I like cheesy." Seungcheol grinned, leaning his head on the back of the couch. Jeonghan mirrored him, crossing his legs and snuggling further into the blankets.

"I have dreams of being happy and being able to make others happy. Especially others like… me." He took a second before laughing at himself. "See, it's stupid."

"No! It's a good dream.” Seungcheol took a second. “What is happiness to you?"

Jeonghan shrugged.

"What is happiness to you?" He replied, Seungcheol shrugged back, grinning over at the hybrid. They both shared a quiet laugh.

"There's another thing I wanted to ask you..." Seungcheol started, already noticing the triangular ears peak in anticipation.

"Your ears. They change with your emotions?" he said questioningly, not wanting to be wrong on his observation. Albeit, he should have done more research, but he was much more interested in studying the boy over an article.

"Yeah..." Jeonghan sighed. "They’re really embarrassing actually. I can’t stand ‘em.”

"Really? I think they're cute… and they look soft." Seungcheol was flushed, his ears burning a shade of red, but he couldn't keep the gentle smile from gracing his lips. "Can—can I touch them?"

“Sure.” Jeonghan said. It wasn’t unusual for someone to ask to touch his ears. It was actually more common for people to grab them without asking. But, it was always incredibly awkward for him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like for people to touch him as much as he was rather sensitive to the signs of affection. When he was younger, the people around him would often tease him by messing with his ears. He’d tried to train himself to become immune to the effects, but couldn’t resist the fuzzy feeling it gave him.

He tried to keep his breathing steady.

Seungcheol moved closer toward the middle of the couch, trying to mute his excitement. He’d never touched a hybrid’s ears before. He cautiously reached out and stroked Jeonghan’s left ear. It twitched in response and Seungcheol held still with his arm hovering in air.

“Woah. This is kind of unreal.” Seungcheol looked in awe and slowly began to pet the same ear, stroking it softly with a finger. The heat between the two was palpable, shy energy surrounding them like they were two middle school students experimenting for the first time.

Jeonghan bit down on his lower lip hard. His face and ears betrayed his emotions as he felt himself melting into the gentle touch. Seungcheol began to use more pressure and Jeonghan shut his eyes trying to ignore the pool of warmth churning in his stomach. Seungcheol seemed to be lost in his own world. He was fascinated and mesmerized at the way his ears moved on their own.

“Seungcheol?” Jeonghan breathed out. “They’re a bit sens—ah.” The sound caught him off guard as well as it did Seungcheol. His voice was caught in his throat as a crisp gasp left his lips. The heat was stronger and he wanted to hide his face in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.” Seungcheol began, pulling his hand back. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, searching Jeonghan’s face for pain.

“No! No no no no.” He laughed quietly. “It—it feels good.” His stomach clenched up in butterflies. He didn’t want to make Seungcheol uncomfortable, but already missed the touch. “They’re just sensitive.”

“Oh.” It only took a beat before Seungcheol reached back up to continue rubbing at his ears, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Jeonghan was shocked to say the least, but was happy he hadn’t scared him away. The talking had ceased for the night and they just listened to the sounds of each other breathing.

They really were soft. Softer than cashmere sweaters. Softer than cotton filled pillows. Softer than anything he’d ever encountered. But what he loved most was Jeonghan’s reaction. The hybrid’s shoulders had released their tension and his eyes closed gingerly. Seungcheol alternated between rubbing his left ear to the right and stroking his hair in between. Slowly, Jeonghan began to drift off to sleep. As each second passed, he sank deeper into Seungcheol’s embrace, his head landing in his lap. His breath was even and he fell asleep to the soft petting of large hands. Seungcheol could feel the vibrations of the hybrid purring. It was strange and unfamiliar to him, but it soothed him to sleep as well.

They both fell asleep like that—Seungcheol’s hand on Jeonghan’s head in mid stroke. The hybrid was curled in his set of blankets, head nuzzling into thick thighs. A sweet aroma wafted over them and the inviting vibrations of Jeonghan’s purring kept them anchored in a world of crashing waves and uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ya think?  
> Now, I'm not forcing you to comment, but it makes my day when you do so feel free to leave comments and kudos and have a great day!
> 
> *One more time for the people in the back* HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!!!
> 
> As always, hit me up on tumblr ( @eottoghe )


	10. A Real Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it easy to spoil someone who has never had anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit! New character tags? Whaaat? Do you want to spoil it for yourself or should it be a mystery? Go ahead and check. I dare you. Did you check?
> 
> Also HOSH! Poor baby getting sick. Feel better, hon. BTW, anybody wanna cop me some Dallas tickets cause like....  
> Lol I don't even live near Texas. Okay but talking about states... anybody in the U.S. trying to watch the total eclipse with me? Why are glasses sold out like EVERYWHERE? I underestimated you America. You do care (?) But legit. The best place to see it is in the ocean so... good luck.
> 
> I'm ranting oh my gosh. Read the story. Ignore me.
> 
> Don't ignore me. I need love.
> 
> By the mf way, this is 3000+ words. I broke my chapter record. omf!

Seungcheol didn’t work weekends and how convenient had it been that they’d found Jeonghan on a Friday. The following Saturday and Sunday were met with idle conversations, easy take-out, and dramas that were more fascinating Seungcheol’s second go round. Seungcheol had been babying Jeonghan to an extent. He was still weak and it turned out that Jeonghan had caught a common cold—diagnosed by Wonwoo himself. It sprouted a big lecture on how _colds aren’t actually caused by the cold_ and some more common cold facts that Seungcheol almost entirely ignored. All he knew was that it meant warm soup and a cozy looking Jeonghan with a red nose peeking behind the blankets. Seungcheol would say how adorable Jeonghan was. Maybe it was because he was sick—or maybe it was the way Seungcheol stared at him with that wonderful grin—that Jeonghan found himself burying his rosy cheeks in the covers, a similar smile tugging at his cheeks.

Seungcheol called out on Monday to make sure Jeonghan was able to recover fully. When Jeonghan woke up, the scent of freshly cooked breakfast filled his nose. He was still wrapped in blankets and was sprawled out on the couch. Since _that_ night, he’d had dreams about how he’d fallen asleep at the hands of Seungcheol. It gave him a weird feeling in his chest. The conflicting feeling of security, yet trepidation. He could still remember the pattern and felt the phantom hand running through his hair.

“Good morning! Are you feeling any better?” Seungcheol came in the room, a metal spoon clutched in his fingers.

“Yes. Thank you.” Jeonghan yawned, sitting up to stretch. “Whatever you’re cooking smells good.”

“I hope it tastes good too.” Seungcheol said, laughing and bobbing his eyebrows up and down. He’d grown closer and a lot more comfortable with the hybrid over the past few days. “After we eat, I have to run some errands.”

“Oh?”

“Wanna come with? I mean… if you’re feeling up to it.”

“Sure.”

* * *

 

Seungcheol brought his car that day and parked in a nearby parking deck. It was specifically tailored to the strip of stores they were visiting. They entered the main road and it was like an entirely new Seoul.

The street was lively, people bustling past one another. The shops had been built for foot traffic only so they were bundled together. It also looked rather expensive with cobblestone roads and arching walkways that connected the many shops to one another. Vibrant dolls of reds and yellows and pinks hung from racks outside store fronts. Sleek banners added bright pops of color, attracting Jeonghan’s attention to each one of them. Stores stacked high upon one another, their glass walls revealing even more extravagant items to be purchased inside. It was daunting and a bit overwhelming, Jeonghan thought.

He felt the stares before he could see them.

He didn’t belong there. Jeonghan had wandered many places in the past two years, but this place was one that was off limits. Places that were too crowded. Places that were too expensive. He avoided them like they were shroud in some kind of repellant. One so pests like him would stay out. As he looked around, it felt like the people were closing in on him. It was as if all of their eyes were watching his every move, waiting for him to mess up. His tail instinctively wrapped closer to his body and his ears had gone flat against his head. He wanted to become as small as possible. He wasn’t even aware that he had one of Seungcheol’s sleeves grasped tightly in his arm, nails clinging nervously on his sweatshirt.

Seungcheol noticed the gradual shift in the mood and saw how Jeonghan pushed closer into his side. It made his heart swell, a sense of protectiveness surfacing instantly.

“It’s okay. I’ve got your back.”

“But people are staring. I’ve never been good with crowds.” Jeonghan said, caving in on himself. Seungcheol knew the timing was definitely inappropriate, but he thought Jeonghan hadn’t looked cuter than he had in that moment. He practically swam in Seungcheol’s sweater and his wide eyes looked as innocent as ever.

Seungcheol gently took his arm from out Jeonghan’s hold and his heart clenched at the frightened look he gave him. Seungcheol quickly placed his arm over Jeonghan’s shoulder. He went stiff and Seungcheol thought he’d made a mistake, but after a moment, Jeonghan visibly relaxed into the embrace. It was nice. It felt like such a natural thing. To shield and be shielded. Jeonghan thought that maybe he could make it through the day.

Shop after shop they went. What Jeonghan didn’t know was that the errands were actually for him and not Seungcheol himself. It didn’t dawn on him when Seungcheol bought several toiletry items in sets. He didn’t even bat an eye when he’d asked him what shampoo he liked the smell of most (of course Jeonghan chose the eucalyptus because it smelled like him). It became startlingly clear when they’d reached a shop at the end of the strip named _Chaton_. It didn’t jump out as any different as the other stores, but upon entering, Jeonghan could tell they’d come here specifically for him.

“What are we doing here?” Jeonghan stopped at the door when he saw the cat/human like mannequins. The walls were made out of multi-colored bricks. Fuzzy flamboyant rugs were placed in every corner. The most interesting piece was the geometric pendant lights dipped in shimmering gold. It looked chic, yet classy.

“Well you’re going to need clothes, right? I don’t mind you wearing mine, but I figured you’d be more comfortable in ones tailored to… you.” Seungcheol noted the worried look on Jeonghan’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I—I don’t want you buying all of these things for me.” Jeonghan felt guilty that Seungcheol had spent his entire day spending money on him. He also didn’t want Seungcheol to get the wrong idea. He didn’t plan on staying too long. He’d already been there long enough.

“It’s really no problem! I don’t mind.”

“Can I help you?” A short male came up to them. He had brown hair that reached his wire-rimmed glasses and small eyes. His close-lipped smile accented his deep dimples.

“Actually, that’d be great! We’re shopping for a whole new wardrobe.” Seungcheol said.

“Will you be needing a collar fitting?” The male asked quietly. It almost seemed like he didn’t want to. The question sounded as awkward as he looked when saying it. It was protocol even though he was well aware that several hybrids had mixed feelings about the accessory. He himself had gotten into several arguments before realizing why the topic was so controversial.

 

 

_“This is what happens when you walk past the boundaries.”_

_Jeonghan fell to his knees gasping and clawing at the collar around his neck. The shocks came in torrents, flooding his body with pulses of sizzling pain. It felt like he was being choked by hands made of lightning. He couldn’t speak or breathe. Hot tears rolled down his face and he’d hoped the pain would be over soon._

_When it stopped, he could still feel the energy coursing through his body. Static prickled at his peripherals and he felt a heavy weight on his chest._

_“That’s at max. You don’t like it, do you, kitten?” His master asked, coyly. “This is what happens when you try to leave. You’re not going to try and escape again, are you?”_

_Jeonghan couldn’t respond, still recovering from the shock, his hands were frozen numb around the band of the collar. He buried his head in the cooling grass, knees bent under him._

_“Did you not here me?” His master’s voice hardened. “I can give you another demonstration if you’d like.”_

_Jeonghan sat up and shook his head vigorously._

_His master walked back into the house, not even looking back. He didn’t need to. He knew Jeonghan wouldn’t be going anywhere._

_Jeonghan stared off into the distance. He wanted to memorize the cotton candy clouds and the feel of the dew drops on the grass. He wanted to breathe in the fresh scent of his surrounding because he wasn’t sure when he’d experience it again._

 

 

Jeonghan nearly reverted back to his state from earlier that day, becoming distant and holding onto Seungcheol’s side. He didn’t ask why the question left Jeonghan trembling. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. _Collars,_ Seungcheol thought. _Off limits._

“No. We won’t be needing that.” Seungcheol’s arm found its way back around Jeonghan’s shoulder, casually coaxing him to calm down. He allowed the embrace to soothe him. Seungcheol looked at his glassy eyes and wondered what secrets were hidden behind them.

“I’m not much of a fan either. Follow me, please.” The worker nodded politely before whisking the two away further into the store.

* * *

 

“I’m Jihoon. It’s nice to meet you.” The worker said after he’d began looking through racks of clothing, holding up various items to Jeonghan before slinging ones he liked over his arm.

“Jeonghan.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

“It’s my first time.”

“Ah… well I hope you find everything to your liking. Here. Go try this set on.”

Jihoon asked a lot of questions to break the ice and connect with Jeonghan. It became easier to talk with him as each minute passed. Jihoon talked about how he began working there and how his lifetime partner was a hybrid. He apparently worked in the café upstairs.

“Other hybrids work in this complex? Do any work here?” Jeonghan asked looking around the practically empty store.

“None work here. It’s the store owner’s call. I think it’s strange too. That a store for hybrids doesn’t have any employed.” Jihoon said taking back the last round of items. “How do you feel in the clothes?”

“Less restricted. They’re a lot more comfortable.” He replied, referencing his tail.

“I think we’re set then.” Jihoon said as he began walking to the register.

Seungcheol, who sat idly outside of the dressing rooms, looked up from playing with his nails. Each time Jeonghan walked out to showcase a new outfit, his skin began to tingle and he’d have to avert his eyes. How did Jeonghan manage to look so good in _everything_ he wore? Jihoon praised him in compliments too. It was technically a part of his job, but for once, his words were genuine.

Jeonghan tried hiding his excitement, but Seungcheol could tell by the gleam in his eyes and the grin on his face. Seungcheol was slowly unraveling the different sides to Yoon Jeonghan. His smile was infinite and bright. He wanted to bring that radiance out of him every day. He wanted to see the boy happy and excited and carefree. It gave him a renewal of energy.

 

When they made it to the counter, Jeonghan gaped at the growing price number. “Seungcheol, I don’t want you spending all your money on me.” Jeonghan pouted, tugging at his sleeve.

_Why is he so adorable?_

The sentence fell on deaf ears as Seungcheol swiped his card anyway and grabbed the bags, telling Jihoon thank you.

Jeonghan didn’t have the heart to tell him that he wasn’t planning on staying forever. He thought him buying all of these things were futile and it made his stomach knot with guilt.

Jeonghan just wanted to be normal. He didn’t want to have to rely on someone else. He felt like a heavy weight dragging everyone around him down. He also didn’t want to admit that he was getting comfortable. He and Seungcheol had talked for hours straight over the past few days. He allowed himself to be caressed and let Seungcheol hold him by his side. He let himself imagine that he could be happy there. If not but for a little while.

 

 

“What do you want to eat?” Seungcheol asked Jeonghan as they exited _Chaton_.

“Actually, Jihoon was telling me about a café above this one. Could we go there?”

 

When they arrived, it wasn’t quite what Jeonghan was expecting. It seemed this shopping complex was full of surprises. Jihoon had told him that his partner worked in this café, but not that _only_ hybrids worked in the café. Jeonghan hadn’t seen this large of a collection of hybrids since visiting the shelter. Only, they all seemed happy and worry free.

_Tall Tails_

The urban setting was a little more inviting than the hybrid expected. Its silver walls, silver tables, and silver chairs were surrounded by vivid bursts of color. Lavender rugs, sky blue lampshades, sunset orange and honeycomb yellow. The workers all wore a plethora of colors, each having interesting cat-punned phrases on their shirts. Portraits hung with anthropomorphic cats ranging from Korean themed actresses, to western artists Jeonghan could barely recognize.

“This is the place Jihoon was talking about?” Seungcheol leaned over and asked Jeonghan quietly.

“I think so.”

“It’s very… eccentric.”

They walked up to the counter where a chubby cheeked hybrid with orange hair was grinning. “Hello, I’m Soonyoung. Welcome to _Tall Tails_! Can I get you anything?”

Jeonghan was dumbfounded. He’d never seen a place like this and couldn’t tell if he should be offended or intrigued.

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan to see if he still wanted to eat there and decided to order when he hadn’t obliged. He ordered them simple lunch sandwiches and two Americanos. Soonyoung handed Seungcheol over a table marker with a ball of yarn dangling from its long, silver arm. Jeonghan nearly rolled his eyes at the obnoxious display of cat themed items. It was ridiculous how far the owner had gone to create such a restaurant. Seungcheol led Jeonghan to an empty table for two.

“Well this is… not what I expected.”

“It’s weird, isn’t it? I feel like I should hate it. But, I don’t. It’s got a nice vibe.” Jeonghan said squinting his eyes at some poster.

_It’s all a matter of purrrspective._

Jeonghan cringed at the lame cat pun. Instead of the restaurant appealing to hybrids-are-people-too stigma, it leaned more towards the glorification of the cat-like genetics. He had never accepted that side of himself. His odd ears and long tail always made him feel ashamed and unnatural. He was a freak in most people’s eyes.

But the people here didn’t seem to mind. Whether they were hybrid or not, everyone just seemed so content.

“You okay?” Seungcheol asked, reaching over and resting his hand on top of Jeonghan’s.

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Hmm..?” Jeonghan had got distracted again. “Nothing.” He gave Seungcheol a gentle smile, attempting to erase the creases between his eyebrows, but he only frowned deeper. Seungcheol gave him a worrying look. “Really! I’m fine.” He laughed allowing Seungcheol to relax a bit. His hand remained on Jeonghan’s though. A sign of endearment, silently saying, _I’m here for you._

“Here you go.” A tall slender male with black, sleek hair and dark ears to match came over. He had a sly smirk on his face after placing the food down. “This your first time?” He asked staring directly at Jeonghan who sat with his eyebrows knitted together.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah.”

“So what’s the deal with this place?”

“What do you mean?” The server asked with a quirk in his voice.

“You know…”

“Oh! You mean the theme? Simple, really. It’s satirical. You know, make fun of yourself before they make fun of you? You see that quote over there? That was my idea.” The boy said, proudly pointing over to a poster quoted _“Caturday Night Live”_ with various actors with cat heads pasted on them.

“And people… accept that?”

“They don’t really have a choice. We have big bucks behind us and a really great boss.” _You don’t say,_ Jeonghan thought to himself.

“But… I have to get back to my station. Lovely meeting you, cutie.” With a wink, the boy turned on his heels to disappear back into the bustle of the café. Jeonghan was more confused if anything. But he also had a swirling feeling in his gut, making his lips turn up.

“Excuse me! What’s your name?” Jeonghan called out before he could get too far.

 “Jun.” He smiled before turning back around and swishing his tail.

It eased his mind to know that the workers weren’t being used to hype up someone’s personal fantasies. It was ran by hybrids and they had power here. At least enough to alter interior designs. All the customers seemed pleased. All the workers seemed respected.

They ate their food, talking about all they’d seen that day. Seungcheol could tell Jeonghan had gotten comfortable around him too. The way he spoke was a lot more playful and although he kept this air of politeness with him, he could feel the underlying mischief in the way he spoke.

 

After they finished, they were about to head out, but Seungcheol had to run to the bathroom real quick. Jeonghan was idly standing by the door when an idea came to him. He walked back up to the counter where the orange-haired Soonyoung stood leaning against it.

“Hi. I was wondering if you were hiring.” Jeonghan said hesitantly, an embarrassing heat prickling at his ears when Soonyoung just stared at him with a blank expression.

“Hiring? Hmm… I’ll have to ask the manager.”

Jeonghan nodded, waiting for the other hybrid to walk off. Instead Soonyoung walked a foot away before looping himself back in a circle. “Hi! I’m the manager. What can I do for ya?” His million dollar smile was back on his face and he rested his hand on his chin, staring expectedly at the boy in front of him.

“Oh. Uh…”

“I’m just messing with you.” He chuckled. “I wasn’t hiring, but now that I think about it, I could use another cheerleader on my team. Could you meet me here Thursday at around 10 am?”

“Huh? Oh! Yes. Yes, I can do that!” Jeonghan had barely processed the first words that came out of the boy’s mouth, let alone the offer to meet him again later.

“That’s great. I’ll see you then.”

“Thank you!” Jeonghan bowed before walking back to the door, waving at the hyper hybrid. Seungcheol met him a few seconds later, asking him what he missed.

“I think I just got a job.” He replied as they left the café.

Jeonghan had always wanted a real job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna keep sneaking in little pieces of Jeonghan's past. You have to understand. This boy has been through a lot. Give him love.
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and subscribe so you can get them updates, mkay?   
> As always, hit me up on tumblr ( @eottoghe )
> 
> Legit come find me. I'm so lonely. I just posted a Jeongcheol analysis. Tell me what you think.


	11. A Failed Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are hidden, not because we’re distrusting, but because they’re too difficult to voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay shit. This might be a bit more confusing so hang in there. There's a bunch of kind of explaining in this one. And I get confused too sometimes so if there's some continuity issue, lemme know and I'll fix it!
> 
> Ya'll don't even know. Each time Seventeen has a new concert, I wait with baited breath for the Jeongcheol. And so far I'VE GOT SOME EVERY NIGHT. Turn up! (That's sounds inappropriate. Didn't mean it in a... weird way) haha 
> 
> I was convinced to go ahead and update because of a new friend! *wink,wink* Hope you all enjoy!

Seungcheol found himself rushing to get ready the next morning.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine on your own?” Seungcheol asked for the umpteenth time, combing through his hair with frantic hands.

“Yes, Seungcheol. Thank you.”

“Alright. If you need food there’s—”

“—meals in the fridge. I think you mentioned it.”

“Right. And the TV remote is—“

“—Right here.” Jeonghan held up the controller, giving it a small shake. “I got it.”

“Yes. If you need anything—“

“I can dial the house phone to reach you or Wonwoo. I have the numbers written down.”

“Really. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything.” Seungcheol said, slipping on his shoes by the door.

“I won’t.”

“Also,” Seungcheol began but was interrupted.

“What time did you have to be at work?” Jeonghan asked, glancing at the clock by the front door.

“10:30.”

“It’s 10:21.”

“Oh shit! Okay. I’m really leaving now. I’ll see you around 6:30. Bye!”

“Bye.” Jeonghan was finally able to breathe as Seungcheol closed and locked the door. Seungcheol had been making a fuss all morning about how he felt guilty for leaving the hybrid alone. It was nice to have someone worrying over him, but Jeonghan felt that dedicating this much time was excessive. During a brief breakfast, they discussed their living arrangements. Seungcheol practically begged him to stay longer and who could say no to beautiful doe eyes and that sweet red-lipped pout?

Seungcheol seemed elated, yet Jeonghan had to warn him that it wasn’t permanent.  Seungcheol frowned in that cute way of his and Jeonghan felt his heart race. He didn’t know how long he’d be staying, but he’d at least wanted to help out while he was there. Seungcheol insisted that he didn’t have to, but Jeonghan assured him that it was fine. He didn’t feel right leeching off of him. Seungcheol had already done so much.

Now, he was seated on the couch, his swarm of blankets around him. He looked at the remote and tried to remember what all the buttons were for. Seungcheol tried to teach him how to work it, but it was quite confusing. There were channels upon channels of random shows he’d never heard of. Scrolling through them all was overwhelming enough.

When he was adopted, he’d seen one for the first time. He was rarely allowed to use it though. When he grew older, his master all but forbade it. He’d never even seen the news. Everything was too dangerous, he was told. He was sheltered from the harsh reality of the outside world, he thought, but eventually grew to realize that the inside one could be just as terrifying. Staring at the screen, it seemed technology had advanced rapidly and it fascinated him to no extent.

Seungcheol left a list of shows for him to binge on, but Jeonghan thought browsing through the channels to see what was current would do him some good. He stopped when one channel caught his attention.

****

**_HYBRID FOUND DEAD IN LOCAL PARK_ **

 

The background image was of a running stream with thin trees looming over its rushing waters. Vivid yellow tape draped from their trunks and matching yellow cards sat stuck in the ground. A familiar steeple shadowed the picture and Jeonghan’s stomach dropped. A dull itch pricked at his arms and it felt as if tiny bugs were skittering across his skin.

He knew this place. He'd seen it a million times after visiting Siwon at the shelter. He’d let his fingers push against the cooling water and stare at his reflection until dark. What if it had been him?

The screen cut back to a panel of four people discussing the topic.

 

_“It’s a shame. It’s becoming more of a problem as supporters are avidly pushing for a change in the government. Many are voicing their opinions on the unjust profiling of hybrids in today’s society and the unfair treatment they get due to this stigma. No one with power has voiced strong opinions of support and the people who have witnessed these immoralities are fed up.”_

_“But you also have to consider that many of them are prone to be predatory and hostile creatures purely based on their genetic composition. These laws were created specifically for the safety of the average citizen.”_

_“To say their behavior is solely based off of genes is ridiculous. Human interaction and upbringing play a major factor and as far as I can see, the very ones that have criminal records are the ones that have been screwed over by the system. The government has failed to integrate hybrids into our society thus causing a rift in our nation. Despite what anyone wants to believe, they are people too.”_

_“No. They are not. Hybrids are merely a failed experiment and a liability to—“_

Jeonghan reached a shaky hand up to turn the TV. He couldn’t listen to any more. Most of the argument flew over his head, but the last few words plagued his mind.

_A failed experiment._

If he was being honest, he didn’t know much about himself and whatever they were talking about. It wasn’t something they taught when he was in school and he’d been shielded from the internet his whole life. Everything he knew, he knew from self-discovery. Their talk of genetics and human behavior left him confused and disoriented.

He didn’t even know who he was and that was a frightening revelation.

* * *

 

Wonwoo was a medical student on his sixth and final year of college. His university stationed him to work at a check-in desk at a hospital near the school, but every other day, he volunteered at a clinic in hopes of working there instead. Today, he sat in boredom, tapping his pen on his laptop.

Not many people were there this Tuesday afternoon so when he got the opportunity, he logged into his company’s official portal to do a little research. He clicked through several pages, typing in some passwords and waited for the browser to load.

He snuck his way in to the hybrid registry. The database was hidden from public use. He only had access because of his position at the hospital. In case a hybrid came for an emergency, his job would be to search up their owner and past medical history. He shouldn’t be snooping, but with temptation at his fingertips, how could he not?

It took some digging, but after a while, he came across a familiar looking boy with high cheekbones and blonde hair.

“Oh no…” The first thing Wonwoo noticed was that a Yoon Jeonghan was indeed a registered hybrid in this particular database. The second thing he noticed was a harsh red stamp across his profile that read one word.

 

**MISSING**

* * *

 

“It seemed pretty urgent over the phone. What’s up?” Seungcheol asked as he sat down with a steaming cup of coffee nestled in his hands. Seungcheol met Wonwoo on his lunch break because he claimed it was something dire. His usual deadpan was prominent, his lips pursed and pulled tight. The atmosphere was unexpectedly cold. It was a stark contrast to the afternoon buzz the place gave off.

“What’s that?” Seungcheol asked, after Wonwoo didn’t answer his first question. Wonwoo had his hands placed over a manila folder. He heaved a great sigh before shaking his head.

“I found out some information you might want to know.”

“Wonwoo… what did you do?” Seungcheol asked as skeptical as ever.

“Jeonghan is a registered hybrid.” Wonwoo said, gauging his friend’s reaction. Seungcheol knew something like this was coming so he wasn’t entirely shocked. If he were a stray, it could mean that he was both abandoned and legally removed from someone’s ownership. It could also mean that he was never adopted to begin with and somehow managed to leave the adoption system. He wasn’t sure of the technical aspects of the adoption process, but he’d known stories of people wasting their whole lives in them. It was odd and complicated and Seungcheol hadn’t had any interest… that is, until now.

But Jeonghan wasn’t a stray. He was registered and was either granted permission to live on his own, or had run away. Seungcheol’s head suddenly began to throb.

“Meaning?” Seungcheol began. “Not all registered hybrids live with their owners.” He didn’t want to hear what Wonwoo had to say. Whatever was concealed within that folder, he knew wouldn’t be good.

Wonwoo opened the folder and turned the few papers around toward Seungcheol. It all felt so formal. It gave Seungcheol a nauseating feeling in his gut. He didn’t want to look at the papers.

“He’s reported as missing. Meaning he’s not a stray. Someone legally has possession of him. And the other thing is that he was _reported_ as _missing_. He wasn’t kicked out or something. He ran away. His owner could be looking for him as we speak.”

“Oh come on!” Seungcheol said a little too loudly. He brought up the first paper in the small stack and read it. “The report is dated back to two years ago. He’s probably not looking for him anymore.” He scoffed, rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

“You can’t be sure.” Wonwoo remained calm, knowing the too clingy boy had grown attached. Wonwoo knew something was up when Jeonghan refused to go to the hospital the night he found him. He thought that the safest option was to research him to see if anything was out of place.

“Neither can you. What’s the point of bringing all of this up anyway?” Seungcheol gestured to the folder, pushing the papers aside. “You think I should put him out? Turn him in?” Seungcheol raised his voice, sneering at the prospect. He was clearly upset and was acting in a childish manner. People were beginning to stare.

“I’m just looking out for you. Your judgement is obviously… clouded. I just want you to think rationally. You barely know him.”

“Thank you, but I’m a grown man. I don’t need you trying to dictate what I do.”

“I’m not telling you what to do. I gave you this information as a friend. Do whatever you want with it. All I’m saying is its risky. You could get into legal trouble or if that man finds you…” Wonwoo swallowed thickly. “well you’ve seen what he’s done to Jeonghan.”

“Stop.”

“I didn’t want to bring this up, but you don’t think that you’re maybe just trying to fill the void that Hee Soo left? I know you were in that relationship for a wh—”

“Wonwoo. That’s enough.” There was an awkward air of silence.

“You should at least talk to him about it.”

“I’ll be leaving now.” Seungcheol stood abruptly, his face hardened and his voice low.

“Please just—” Seungcheol was gone before he could finish. _Be careful_.

* * *

 

Seungcheol was on edge for the rest of the day.

He had a few more reports to finish before it was time for him to clock out, but his mind kept drifting to the problem at hand. He typed away, distractedly.

On one hand, he knew Wonwoo was right. He barely knew Jeonghan and could tell it was difficult for him to open up. They’d had good conversations, but they were typically geared towards Seungcheol and his own experiences. What he did know was that Jeonghan had been through a lot. He didn’t have to say it. Seungcheol could see it on his face each time something too personal came up. And for Wonwoo to even mention Hee Soo was low within itself. He didn’t keep Jeonghan around because he needed him to fill some hole. Right?

The report showed that Jeonghan had been adopted at the age of twelve and that he was reported missing at the age of twenty-two.

_10 years._ For 10 years Jeonghan had to endure abuse. He could see it in the painted scars on his back and his wistful eyes blurred by memories. He couldn’t stomach the thought of all the pain he’d been through in those 10 years. All he knew was that he didn’t want to be the one to put him back through it again.

Jeonghan listened to his stories and his complaints. He complimented his cooking and gave him confidence. He was sweet and gentle, yet minute by minute, revealed small pieces of his charming personality. He was beautiful with his radiant smile, and soft hair and—

Seungcheol stopped.

His hands were froze mid-word and his eyes went wide with realization. He _had_ grown attached. It was to the point it physically hurt to think about abandoning him back to the streets. The other option, he couldn’t even imagine.

He recalled one of their previous conversations. Jeonghan just wanted to be happy. Seungcheol just wanted to help him find that happiness. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

And then there was also the problem with the law. Legally, Seungcheol could get in trouble for _possession of another’s property_. The law was instated to prevent and discourage others from harboring adopted hybrids that weren’t their own.  It was a harsh reality, but one that he’d seen cause a lot of drama in the news lately.

He quickly typed out the last of the report and began packing up his things. Maybe he did need to have a discussion with Jeonghan.

* * *

 

Jeonghan slept for most of the day. He was feeling very lethargic and was ruminating in the feeling of not having to do anything. The nest he’d practically made out of the couch was inviting. He was content to lay there his whole life. He ate and lounged and even started watching _Goblin_ , a show Seungcheol recommended. He was so used to having to walk day in and day out, never lingering for long. He couldn’t draw too much attention so this was a nice contrast. He was naturally more lackadaisical and to indulge in those instincts was simply delightful.

He was napping when Seungcheol came home. The rustling at the door made him groggily sit up rubbing his eyes. Seungcheol swears he’s never seen something more adorable.

“Hey.” Seungcheol walked in and sat a bag of food down on the table. “I brought sushi.” He was still very conflicted, but the sight of the hybrid already worked to calm his nerves.

“Did you miss me?” Jeonghan teased.

“Yes.”

Jeonghan was caught off guard, staring at the back of Seungcheol as he laid the platter out on the table. He was only joking, but Seungcheol hadn’t hesitated with his short response. He got up from his spot on the couch and timidly walked over where Seungcheol was busying himself. He wanted to ask how his day went, but something about the air felt weird.

“How was your day?” Seungcheol beat him to it, finally turning around to see Jeonghan standing close by with one hand holding onto the other elbow. He looked worried. Seungcheol couldn’t look at him for long. He guessed his sour mood from earlier had carried over.

“Fine. I was asleep for most of it.” Jeonghan replied, but this Seungcheol was unsettling. “Are you okay?”

Seungcheol sighed tiredly, running his hands down his face. “Yeah, yeah. Just—I know we haven’t known each other for long, but I want you to know you can trust me, okay? I know it’s better said than done, but… if you ever need to talk, I’m here.”

And it was in this moment that Jeonghan had never felt so secure by words. He didn’t know if he trusted him, but he wanted to. He wanted to pour out every hidden secret he’d locked up like coming clean in a fresh spring rain. He wanted to reveal his darkest memories and find solace in the refuge of his arms. But it was, like he said, easier said than done. So instead, he just nodded and mumbled a quiet _okay_.

Dinner was unusually quiet and Seungcheol looked unusually tired, but when they parted for sleep, he made sure to pull Jeonghan into a simple hug. It wasn’t something Jeonghan was used to and he felt Seungcheol pull away all too quickly. It put him a little more at ease from their earlier conversation.

_He’ll tell me when he’s ready_ , Seungcheol thought before turning in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carats! How does it sound to make a fanfic bookclub? I think it would be fun. I just wanna say that all you awesome authors out there inspire me to write more and more. And to the people reading, you make my day each time I get a new notification. Go peep my Jeongharem fic I just posted (shameless plug) and come find me on Tumblr @eottoghe
> 
> I love you guys and thank you for the support.  
> Kudos, Comments, Questions, and Concerns? Go ahead, I don't bite. ;)


	12. Roommates for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far are you willing to reach? For how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.  
> *whew*  
> So much drama has been happening with this fandom lately like wtf. Only love and support for our babies. ^.^
> 
> I debated very much about including this chapter because honestly, I didn't know if I could portray it well, but when I thought about it, taking it out would cause a chain reaction that would change the trajectory of the story. That being said this chapter was loosely inspired off of a real life experience and I wanna take a second for a mini PSA
> 
> No matter who you are, what you are, or what you believe in, no one deserves to be disrespected by people full of hateful ignorance. We're all different because we're beautiful and beautiful because we're different, mkay? It ain't gotta make sense to be true.
> 
> Anywhoooo sorry for the wait! Read on.

Seungcheol left the next morning in a similar fashion as the previous. He worried over small things like if Jeonghan would have enough to eat, if he somehow got bored, or if someone were to break in and hold him hostage. It was cute to see his slight panic as the thoughts flashed through his mind. It was also heart-warming in an annoyingly sweet kind of way.

Jeonghan’s interview was tomorrow so he spent the entire day trying to calm his nerves. He caught up on some shows and slept the day away again. He decided he didn’t want to chance looking at regular channels as remembering the news broadcast gave him a sickening feeling. Some people say it was good to be aware, but the bliss found in his ignorance was a lot more comforting.

When Seungcheol got home, he donned a stunning grin with his hands hid behind his back. “I have a surprise for you. But you can’t see it until after dinner.”

“Oh? What’s for dinner?”

“Get dressed and you’ll see.”

“We-we’re going out?” Jeonghan could already feel the anxious energy harvesting itself right back into his stomach. So much for calming his nerves.

Seungcheol could see the hesitation on his face and in his downcast ears, but didn’t want to waste the opportunity for a date.

 

_Date?_

 

Maybe Seungcheol shouldn’t call it that. Those type of labels drew him in deeper and trapped him into false hope. Wonwoo’s warning still played in his head, but for some reason, he couldn’t find it within himself to leave the hybrid alone. They’d be roommates for now. Friends even. And friends didn’t go on dates, so this wouldn’t be a date.

A not-a-date date.

“Well I already made reservations so…”

“Seungcheol!” Jeonghan whined.

* * *

 

It was supposed to be fun. It was a chance to get Jeonghan out the house and an excuse for Seungcheol to not have to cook.

The restaurant was a very metro-political choice—a higher-end of chain restaurants. He’d gotten recommendations from coworkers about this place. If fancy is what he wanted, this was the top pick.

He’d wanted to treat Jeonghan to something finer, even if it wasn’t the lifestyle he particularly indulged in. He’d wanted to give Jeonghan the opportunity to experience something he hadn’t before. This wasn’t quite what he had in mind.

Stiff chairs and stiff people.

Jeonghan was nervous and had initially protested going out, but his excitement got the better of him. He was whisked away to fine-dining and got the chance to dress up in one of the new outfits Seungcheol had bought him. He’d brushed his long hair out and borrowed some of Seungcheol’s cologne. Seungcheol noticed he sat a little taller, his skin glowing in the ambient light. It gave him a sense of pride knowing he’d had a hand in rousing this out of the hybrid. But, the night gradually took a disappointing twist.

They talked about random things—an interesting discussion about Goblin, Jeonghan’s nervousness for tomorrow… anything, but it became apparent that the staff were intentionally ignoring their table. People who were seated after them were approached and served all while the duo hadn’t even gotten a second glance.

At first they hadn’t noticed. Seungcheol played with the little black gift bag that was perched on the table. They had each other’s eyes to stare into. All was fine. But minute after minute passed by. It became obvious that something wasn’t right. Jeonghan’s shoulders began to slump, a tell sign that he was losing that spark of his. Seungcheol tried holding his hand across the table. A distraction possibly. He was happy when he didn’t pull away.

Seungcheol flagged down a waiter and was told that someone would be right with them, but that was over 15 minutes ago.

 

They eventually got their drinks, and after they’d emptied them, it was more waiting, waiting, waiting. Some was to be expected as good things took time, but no one had even come to take their orders.

Others were watching discreetly. Seungcheol caught their eyes cutting to them every so often.

“Hey Seungcheol?” Jeonghan drew the boy’s attention back to him. He’d been glancing in the direction of the back where the waiters kept disappearing to. “Let’s just go.”

Seungcheol whipped back around with a gloomy expression. He felt himself deflate as the mood slowly deteriorated from its bubbly excitement. The shiny table stared back at them and Jeonghan could already feel his confidence collapsing, like an ocean slowly drained of its water.

Seungcheol couldn’t let the experience be ruined. He wanted an explanation. Or an apology. Or both.

“Uhh. Just give me a second. I have to run to the bathroom.” And before Jeonghan could plead for Seungcheol to stay, the headstrong man was up and retreating deeper into the restaurant.

All around him, Jeonghan felt the dirty looks like tainted hands running along his skin and wrapping their ugly talons around him. Whatever appetite he once had was now long gone. He just wanted Seungcheol. They could leave together, back to the safety of fragrant vanilla and protective blankets. He sat with his head down and his hands in his lap, fingers itching for something to dig into.

* * *

 

Seungcheol tried to remain polite, but his patience had whittled away with every passing dress shirt clad server. He reached the back where he saw a mahogany door with **_STAFF ONLY_** printed on its exterior. A small huddle of people crowded in front of it. They seemed to be in some type of heated debate of some sorts. Seungcheol figured if they were all here, it was clear why they hadn’t been seen. It didn’t quite explain how everyone else had come and gone despite them being seated beforehand though. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Excuse me. My friend and I came in at least an hour ago and no one has come to serve us or even take our orders.”

The group looked up, tensely. All talking subsided and it took a split second for them to fix themselves. Two stood with tight smiles and the standard waiter uniform. The third was in slacks and a nice dress shirt. He must have been the manager.

“My apologies for the inconvenience.” The manager stepped closer to Seungcheol. He was taller and used his height to his advantage. He wore a smile coated with faux concern and interlaced with malice. He could have been more convincing if his condescending tone weren’t so prominent. “As you can see, we’re quite busy and our staff is working very diligently so it may be a moment before we can properly serve you.”

“But you seem to be busy with everyone _but_ my guest and I. That’s what I have a problem with. The slow service wouldn’t be as big a deal if the table next to us hadn’t been served before us when we were here twenty minutes prior.” Seungcheol could see directly through the manager. Working in customer service, he already knew every possible excuse.

“And I am very sorry for that, but we’re doing our best given the circumstances. I will send someone over right away, but I cannot guarantee you that it will not take some time.”

“But you still haven’t given me reason as to why everybody else has received service when we’ve been nothing but patient. I don’t understand—” Seungcheol was cut off sharply.

“Honestly, I apologize. Our staff is shorthanded, but I can assure you, you won’t have this problem again in the future. How about I give you a discount of 10% off of your meal tonight.” _10% to shut you up._

“I won’t be needing it, thank you.”

Despite it all, the manager’s grin never once left his face. No concern. No remorse. No sincerity. It was a practiced act, one that built a false image. One that Seungcheol could see through clearly. This was a very specific type of person. This was the type of person who lacked compassion. The type of person that talked down to you like your very concerns were juvenile. The type of person to twist the situation so that the blame was on anyone but themselves. This was the type of person that could get away with whatever they wanted because they knew how to manipulate people and maintain power.

And he knew he couldn’t win.

He stormed back to the table, grabbing the sleek gift bag and ushering Jeonghan up.

“Let’s go.”

Jeonghan hurriedly followed behind him while Seungcheol silently fumed to the car. Jeonghan held his tail close hoping to make it less noticeable. But of course, everyone noticed.

Once they’d gotten to the lot, Seungcheol leaned against the car, burying his face in his hands. He let out a loud groan as Jeonghan stood by quietly.

“This is so stupid. Who the fuck do they think they are?” It took all of his remaining strength to not release all of his anger through a flurry of kicks and curses. He regretted hauling Jeonghan all the way out here. The pompous atmosphere should have given it away, but he had given them the benefit of the doubt.

“It’s okay.” Jeonghan tried.

“No! No it isn’t fucking okay. I’m pissed! The fact that he sat there and smiled in my face like he was doing nothing wrong. I don’t even—I can’t even—” He was on the brink of yelling. He was so close to reaching his breaking point where his anger bubbled up so much it would shoot out like steam in a distressed coffee pot. He wanted to shout, but he was feeling more exhausted than ever. “This was supposed to be a good experience for you and it just turned shitty. I wanted more for you. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—”

“I’m not upset. Really.” But Jeonghan was. How couldn’t he be? It was like walking into a mouse trap. He went for the cheese because it looked like shimmering chandeliers and five star rated luxury. He failed to see the impending danger. If he got too close—if he let himself indulge too much, it would come back to punish him. That’s how it always was. That’s how it always would be. The things he wanted were never within his grasp.

Settle. He should have learned to settle. Two days ago. Two years ago. Things would never be great, but if he settled, he wouldn’t have to deal with the pain of losing hope.

“But you should be upset! This is unacceptable. I’m sorry. Really.”

Jeonghan went to speak again to convince Seungcheol that it was alright, but someone spoke before he could.

“Hello. I’m sorry to interrupt. I work here… or I worked here. I was just fired.” The man let out a dry laugh, stumbling over his words. He looked vaguely familiar. “I was the one who served you tonight. Or at least I tried to… I want to apologize on behalf of the staff and restaurant.”

“If you’re here to defend them you can go.” Seungcheol grunted. His mood had turned a full 180. He couldn’t hold back the bite in his comment.

“No. No, I’m not trying to defend anyone. I think you have every right to be angry. No one should be treated like that and—and I think you deserve better.” The mysterious man said the last few words directly to Jeonghan. The hybrid shied away from the attention. He’d had enough for one night. Seungcheol sensed his reservation and decided to cut to the chase.

“What do you want?”

“This might sound a little crazy, but I’ve actually been writing up some reports and I think you could sue.” Seungcheol looked skeptical. “I’m in school and working with a friend of mine to help file complaints about this restaurant in particular and other basic hybrid rights claims and I was wondering if you would be interested in—”

“Seungcheol. Can we please go?” Jeonghan tugged at his arm, his eyes fixated on the ground. He’d heard enough. Reports? Sue? He didn’t want to be involved. He’d narrowly avoided the hospital. This would be another way to expose him. It’d be easier to report him to the authorities. People presented themselves in neat little boxes labeled, _HELP,_ but each one would lead to a bigger problem that he wasn’t ready to face. Would the man think differently if he knew he was a runaway? Would he be an easier target by putting all of his personal business out for everyone to see?

So he tugged a little harder when Seungcheol ignored him.

“Just a sec.” He understood Jeonghan’s hesitation, but wanted to see what the kid had to offer. “So I’m supposed to believe some random kid is willing to help some strangers file a law suit?”

“You aren’t the first couple to have been denied service here. It’s just that no one has ever tried standing up to the manager before. I’m familiar with this specific field of civil cases too. I could help you or point you to someone who could.”

“Why would you be so willing to help?”

“No one was there for my family when they needed it, so morally, I couldn’t stand by.” _Everyone has a story to tell._

He was quite intriguing, Seungcheol could admit. “You’re just an open book, huh?” Polite, yet confident. Respectful, yet forward.

“My mother used to tell me it was my greatest blessing, yet my greatest downfall.”

“Seungcheol, please.” Jeonghan tugged again, almost forgotten with the conversation that was carried on. Jeonghan had an impeccable talent of seemingly disappearing which is why when he pleaded for them to go, it became all too apparent that he was trying his best to escape.

“Please just take my card and if you need anything, feel free to call.”

 _Lee Seokmin,_ the card read. He was serious.

Seungcheol slipped the card into his pocket before bowing and helping Jeonghan into the car, hopping in alongside him.

The car ride home was silent.

* * *

 

“I’m hungry now.” Seungcheol pouted when they were both seated on Jeonghan’s impromptu bed. “Looks like I gotta cook.” He chuckled.

“I could help you.”

“You can cook?”

 _I didn’t have a choice but to learn,_ Jeonghan thought to himself. “I mean, I’m probably not as good as you, but kind of.”

 

Cooking with Seungcheol was fun, Jeonghan learned. He did more teasing than cooking, but they’d pieced together some kind of meal in the end. It’d been a couple of years since he’d had to actually cook so he was grateful he was just assisting. His hands still shook around the hot stove sometimes and he was almost too careful he could barely get anything done. Seungcheol was more than delighted to just have him there.

As they cooked and played, the mood increased exponentially. It was much better than hours earlier. Seungcheol liked this feeling. He liked sharing his space with the boy. He liked sharing his thoughts with him too. He liked feeling full.

He also noticed how different he’d been around people he didn’t know. This Jeonghan—the mischievous, lively, smiley Jeonghan was the exact opposite of the meek one hiding behind his shoulder at the restaurant. They really had come a long way. Seungcheol could remember being on the other side a month ago.

 

“Oh! This is for you.” Seungcheol pulled the same small gift bag back out. “I almost forgot with all that happened.”

“Seungcheol. You can’t keep giving me things.” Jeonghan stuck his bottom lip out and Seungcheol’s smile grew. He opened the gift anyway.

A glossy, black phone was nestled in a simple white box. Jeonghan was beyond shocked. First, he’d never had a phone—let alone a smart one. Second, it must have been expensive.

“I—I can’t accept this.” He dipped his head low.

“You don’t have a choice. All sales were final.” Jeonghan looked at him uneasily. “It’s more of a gift for me than it is for you. You’ll be out on your own and it’s easier for me to get in contact with you. You can bring it with you to work tomorrow and call me as soon as you get there.”

Jeonghan didn’t want to mention that he’d been _on his own_ for two years. He thought he was very capable of taking care of himself. Even though it hadn’t been easy, he somehow managed to keep himself alive this long. But, it would be nice to know that wherever he went, Seungcheol could always be a phone call away. He was still uncertain.

“I don’t even know how to use it.”

“That’s fine. I’ll show you the basics.”

And they spent the rest of the night huddled over the flashing screen until Jeonghan’s jumbled mind was overwhelmed with the new information. Seungcheol took his picture and set his caller ID to _Cheollie~~_ which made Jeonghan laugh. His laugh was infectious as Seungcheol couldn’t help but to laugh right along with him.

 

That calm feeling took over again and somehow Jeonghan was a little more relaxed. Settling would have to wait. For now, he wanted to continue reaching. Reaching until his last strand of hope was shriveled up and tired. Reaching because if he’d stretched far enough, he could almost feel happiness grazing his fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I posed that fanfic bookclub idea and some people are like actually genuinely interested. Who woulda thought? So I think I may make an internet bookclub through Twitter, Kakao, or Line. If you're interested, let me know.
> 
> Jeonghan has work tomorrow. Ooh what to expect? Hmm we'll see I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll make sure to come back quickly with more. If you ever wanna talk, I'm literally so open so don't hesitate to reach out.
> 
> Kudos, Comments, Concerns? Go ahead ;)  
> Also as always, hit me up on tumblr @eottoghe


	13. Conquering the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At what point does a stranger become not so strange anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sleepy with a killer headache, but I had to upload as soon as I saw that the wifi was back up. That being said, hey guys. How've you been?
> 
> I had to go full caveman because of the storm. I was literally handwriting chapters in the dark with two kiddie lanterns because the power was out. AND THEN couldn't upload said chapters because when we got power back, the WiFi was still down. Hurricane Irma was no joke and I hope anyone else out there in her path wasn't effected too badly.
> 
> Here's a pretty mellow chapter (the quiet before the storm if you will). I wasn't going to write Jeonghan's first day in detail, but you know me. I get carried away. Sorry if it's a bit boring, but please enjoy anyway!

Bundled tightly in his coat, Jeonghan glanced around the street. He had to squint to read the signs as the wind picked up slightly. Although the sky was clear with the sun pouring down serene rays of golden light, the air was still numbingly cold.

Winter seemed endless.

Jeonghan could remember the way to the shopping complex. He’d found the bus line and walked the short distance to the string of shops. Passing by Chaton with its dark windows and a curly “we’re closed” hanging on the door, he sighed. It had been a few short days since he was last there and it already felt like so long ago. He walked up to the second floor to see that _Tall Tails_ was already alive and thriving. The orange hue gave off a calming atmosphere that made the café all the more enjoyable. Before entering, Jeonghan remembered something.

He pulled his phone out and into his sweaty, gloved palm. He fumbled around until he reached _Cheollie~~_ in his contacts. His number was the only one programmed anyway. He picked up on the first ring.

“Hey. You made it?”

“Yeah.” _Silence._

“You okay?”

There was a long pause. Seungcheol almost called out, but Jeonghan’s small voice echoed through the line.

“I’m—I’m scared.”

_More silence._

Seungcheol broke the quiet with a hearty laugh.

Jeonghan was more than confused. Why was he laughing at him? His face pulled into a crease-browed pout as he huffed. He’d already been hesitant admitting he was nervous and Seungcheol’s response did nothing to calm that anxiety. Was Seungcheol making fun of him? He'd already felt like a helpless stain. Like something that wouldn’t go away and that thought made him feel like an even heavier burden. If he was afraid to even walk through the door, how could he be useful to anyone?

As if Seungcheol could hear the inner turmoil in his pretty little head or see that small pout on his lips, he quickly spoke up. “Hannie-ah! You’re so cute!”

“What?” Jeonghan balked. _Cute?_ That wasn’t what he expected. In fact, that was an entire 180 to the rationale he’d concluded. His cheeks flushed red and the flittering butterflies in his stomach doubled. He was glad Seungcheol couldn’t see the blush over the phone. The laugh that seemed jeering wasn't as scary anymore. Jeonghan cursed himself for over-analyzing.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. You’re going to be fine. I know it. Just be your natural, charming self and they won’t be able to resist you.”

If Jeonghan could get any more flustered, he’d rival a middle school teen that was just called out for a flourishing crush. The encouraging words didn’t do much to make him less nervous, but he felt an indescribable warmth flush over his skin. Maybe he’d just been in the cold for too long. That had to be it.

“O-okay. Thank you.” Jeonghan’s voice came quiet over the phone. He’d hoped Seungcheol wouldn’t notice the stutter in his voice.

“Yeah, no problem. Have a good day. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay… You too.”

Jeonghan pulled the phone away, swiping at it a few times until it blinked red and _Cheollie~~_ disappeared. He pocketed it, took a deep breath in, and tried to hold his head up high.

 

Soonyoung was already waiting for him by the counter. His bright, chubby cheeked smile welcomed him. Popular radio hits wafted gently through the air as a handful of customers lounged. It wasn’t super busy, but it was obvious _Tall Tails_ had regular fans.

Soonyoung immediately walked over and slung an arm around Jeonghan’s shoulder. He flinched in response, but it overall went unnoticed by the energetic manager. Or at least he thought so because the arm around him stayed put. He wanted to wiggle away but thought it’d leave a bad impression.

“Ah! I’ve been waiting all week to see you again. I was afraid you wouldn’t show and your first training session would have gone to waste.”

_Training session? So I already got the job?_

All the while Soonyoung had been leading him to the staff only door behind the counter. As he passed, the dark-eared, tall boy, Jun, sent a playful wink his way before returning to address the tables. He also passed by another boy with round cheeks behind the counter. This one he hadn’t met.

Soonyoung clocked him in by the entrance to the kitchen and promised he’d show him how to work it later.

“I’m going to let you _sample_ all positions today just so you get a _taste_ for how we run things.” Soonyoung’s food puns were rather off-putting, yet held charm. “After you’re done, I’ll turn you loose to Seungkwan.” Jeonghan nodded to let him know he was listening. It didn’t matter though as Soonyoung was notorious for barreling on regardless of if the other had fully received the information or not.

“Welcome to the first portion of your orientation. First on today’s menu is… the menu.” Soonyoung led him further into the kitchen where a table of food was prepared for their session. Each dish was labeled with pretty script and a quick description of any important ingredients. Jeonghan’s mouth watered at the sight. No wonder he’d been afraid the session would go to waste. This was a lot of food.

Someone whisked away in the background.

“To understand the restaurant, you must understand the menu. What’s on it. What’s in what’s on it and finally and most importantly how it all tastes. You’ll be able to recommend items and help the customers find the right dish for them. Now, do you have any allergies?”

“N-no.” Jeonghan was barely able to make out before Soonyoung continued.

“Great. Then let’s begin.”

* * *

 

Jeonghan was so full.

His stomach formed a small pouch after his little nibbling had turned into full course meals. He tried trademark items as Soonyoung made him repeat the names after him. Within an hour Jeonghan was able to identify the dish, state the highlight ingredients, and describe it in a way that made it all the more flattering to an unsure customer.

Soonyoung was impressed to say the least.

Jeonghan showed exemplary promise. The time it took other workers to memorize the menu was three times slower than it took Jeonghan. And when he couldn’t remember an item? Well, not only was he a fast learner, he was an excellent bullshitter. His fast-witted skill and quick learning surprised not only Soonyoung, but Jeonghan himself.

To complete the first session, the vibrant manager insisted on a blind taste test despite Jeonghan’s avid denial that he needed it. Again he wanted to protest, but he really wanted this job. Jeonghan forced his mouth open as he was basically fed the menu once more.

 

On the final spoonful, Soonyoung let out a satisfied shout and began to cheer. Jeonghan got the last dish correct.

All of a sudden, he was pulled into an unexpected hug, the other praising him. “You’re so good at this! It’s like you’re a natural.” The blonde hybrid’s breath hitched. His pupils dilated. The arms around him disappeared quickly, but the feeling stuck. It was short, but shocking no less. “Congratulations! You passed!”

The hug caught Jeonghan so off guard, he stood stiffly, his brain wracking for some form of recognition. What just happened? He’d known Soonyoung for a little more than an hour and he’d already been applauded, encouraged, and brought into a congratulatory embrace. He wasn’t even able to process the hug before it was gone.

_He’s so over the top,_ Jeonghan thought, _but… tolerable_.

He didn’t know Soonyoung, really. His hair was an unruly orange, he had small, squinty eyes, and his bright smile was quite infectious, but that was it. Jeonghan only knew the outer shell of this person—only physical characteristics that made up this very distinctive _Soonyoung_. But despite it all, he was oddly comforting.

Jeonghan was still very full, but pleased.

 

He didn’t have time to dwell as he was then thrust within Seungkwan’s care. This hybrid had soft, chestnut hair with a matching tail and ears. Still quite shy, Jeonghan kept the introduction short.

Seungkwan was punching in some order and smiling sweetly at a customer in front of him. Watching the boy on the register, Jeonghan was able to see how every order was entered and how to ring up all the codes. Some people got take-out, but many liked to dine in, he noticed.

Another thing he noticed: if his orange haired manager talked a lot, Seungkwan was a replica but on steroids. Whereas his manager had stopped to let him digest (both figuratively and literally), Seungkwan thought it was best to explain everything all at once. Jeonghan stayed quiet for the most part, embarrassedly asking him to repeat things or to ask questions occasionally.

_Does he expect me to remember all of this?_ Jeonghan thought but his inner world had distracted him enough to miss more vital information. He sighed a frustrated sigh he’d hoped Seungkwan hadn’t noticed.

 

He had, of course.

 

“Cheer up! I know it’s a lot to take in now, but you’ll get the hang of it soon.” He gave a friendly smile, attempting to slow down and gauge Jeonghan’s reactions to make sure he was getting everything. And after a bit of practicing, he had a relatively good understanding of the register.

Seungkwan then took the initiative to get to know the hybrid a little better.

“How did you find out about this place?”

“Umm…” Jeonghan’s voice came out a bit hoarse. He swallowed thickly. “Someone working downstairs told me about it.”

“Ah… Someone?”

“A worker at _Chaton_.” This peaked the rounded cheeked boy’s interest as his ears perked up slightly.

“Was he tiny?” Seungkwan chuckled to himself, emphasizing the short height with a hand at his shoulder. Jeonghan nodded. “That’s Jihoon. It’s funny you say that. I started working here because of him too.”

“Ah. Then are you and him together?” Jeonghan only now remembered Jihoon mentioned his “lifetime partner” worked here.

It took Seungkwan a full three seconds to react.

“Me? Oh my god! Me?” Seungkwan was a chortling mess. He doubled over, laughing obnoxiously. Jeonghan didn’t know what to do so he stood there awkwardly. He felt uncomfortable so he quietly tried to laugh along too. But as soon as he started, Seungkwan abruptly stopped. “No.”

_Oh._

Seungkwan deadpanned. “No, Jihoon hyung helps me with my music sometimes and that’s how I found out about this place. Soonyoung hyung is the one he’s with.”

_Oh..._

Jeonghan felt his blush tingle at the base of his neck. He reminded himself why he hadn’t talked much. He was bound to say something embarrassing eventually. Luckily, Seungkwan was great for moving on quickly so he kept rambling on to the next thing.

“That’s funny.” He sighed.  “He's really great, but not my type. He’s very talented though. You’ll have to stick around long enough for a karaoke night. I’ll try and get him up there. Do you sing?”

“Not really.” Meaning only for himself. Not in front of others.

“That’s too bad. You should still karaoke with us sometime. Our manager makes it really fun. He hosted a whole Katy Perry marathon to celebrate my portrait idea.” Seungkwan pointed to a painting of a pale girl with a recognizable cupcake top and blue hair in front of a fluffy, pink background. But instead of the singer’s face, it had a comical cat’s head and the caption _Kitty Purry_ in fancy writing _._ Jeonghan held back a snicker.

 

_These people are actually crazy,_ he thought. _But I don’t think I mind._

 

After a while, Jun leaned heavily on the counter in front of Jeonghan. He quirked an eyebrow with that crooked smile of his. Seungkwan instinctively rolled his eyes.

“Is it my turn now?”

Jeonghan quickly learned that everything Jun said or did made him blush.

The way he smirked at the customers and gave them quick winks made this portion of the job seem that much more intimidating. Would Jeonghan have to use a similar persona? Could he pull it off even if he tried? Having to face this many people would be a feat within itself. To actively engage with them beyond taking orders seemed almost impossible.

As Jeonghan ghosted Jun, the taller worked the floor like he owned it.

_And everyone seemed to love it._

Jeonghan didn’t mind though. It brought the attention off of himself. Jun played a cool, flirtatious role in front of the customers, but Jeonghan realized he was actually very respectful. He never overstepped his boundaries and kept his hands to himself. He had this air about him but he was kind. He cracked jokes that Jeonghan hadn’t really understood, but he laughed along anyway. He could tell it was all just a ploy to get Jeonghan to relax in front of everybody. He appreciated that.

Jun was obviously the one serving and taking orders, but it was clear that some customers were interested in the new addition to the hybrid “family” of _Tall Tails_. One hybrid duo even asked for his number, which Jun politely declined on his behalf (but not before cooing about how cute his blush was, which in turn caused him to blush deeper).

The task of remembering table numbers and charting the orders was surprisingly simple as well. Although, he’d probably beg to differ when he had to face the customers alone. Everything was still slightly overwhelming but it was manageable.

By the time Soonyoung beckoned him back over, he had a good grasp on the café and how it worked.

His first day exceeded his expectations. He didn’t feel pressured or judged or anchored. It was a gratifying type of feeling—knowing that he had actively done something on his own. Well, it was just training and he had been helpedthe entire time, but he felt as if he could take on anything. Everyone was so nice and supportive and he felt such a great sense of joy and self-worth. It was like he could actually be of use. To the shop. To Seungcheol. And then he felt something else.

He was excited. He was _very_ excited. He’d have something to share with Seungcheol. Finally, he’d be able to add something to their conversations. He couldn’t wait to get home and tell Seungcheol all about his day like the raven haired boy had done so many times before.

Home.

It felt funny calling it that. He wasn’t sure he actually could yet. He was only a resident for some time over a week, but, it felt like the most stable place he’d ever lived. Despite not knowing him long, Jeonghan didn’t feel he had real reason to worry about Seungcheol. He’d been nothing but nice and had given his time and his money just to help him. Of course the worry was always there. Whatever he did, wherever he went, he couldn’t stop that voice from inside his head.

_What if Seungcheol gets tired of me?_

_What if he decides I’m not worth it and kicks me out?_

_What if I can’t open up to him?_

_What if he betrays me the second I do?_

Jeonghan always knew to keep his guard up, just in case, but doubted any of those would come true. He thought, for once, the universe took pity on him and things maybe wouldn’t be so difficult moving forward.

Hopefully moving on.

 

Soonyoung gave him his personal cell and told Jeonghan he could leave for the day. He handed him a chart with the schedule and told him “it was flexible anyway” and let him know he could call or text if he had questions. Then Jeonghan was out the door and retracing his way back to the bus stop with an uncharacteristically wide grin on his face.

* * *

 

Jeonghan got there first and stretched up to get the hidden key above Seungcheol’s door frame, letting himself in. Jeonghan didn’t think his original hiding spot was very good. One could see the key indention in the _WELCOME_ mat sitting with its prickly face at the foot of the door. So without much persuasion, Seungcheol put it on the door frame where they could both reach it, yet it wouldn’t be seen.

Jeonghan had arrived with time to spare. It would still be a couple of hours before Seungcheol got home from his job. That ever persistent feeling of energy continued flowing throughout his jittery body. He couldn’t sit still. He couldn’t stop smiling. He was so excited.

Would it be too cheesy to admit that he was pleased with his job? Would it be too cheesy to admit that he wanted nothing more than for Seungcheol to come home so he could share his experience with him? The anticipation was killing him.

So finally when the keys jingled and the door knob twisted open Jeonghan sprung from the couch to greet Seungcheol. There was an odd desire to reach out and hug him, but he held his arms heavily at his side. But, that unmistakable grin was there to stay.

“I take it, your day went well?” Seungcheol chuckled lightly.

 

 

Jeonghan felt like he had something important to share. That he himself was capable of being important. This was a much more liberating feeling and all because he had gotten a job. Despite his fear of rejection. Despite his fear of being judged. Despite his fear of failure. It felt like conquering the world.

Seungcheol listened intently to his day and laughed when he laughed, nodding along and encouraging him more. The smile never left his face either, no matter how goofy he thought it looked.

Seungcheol thought Jeonghan’s smile was the brightest. It lit the room—it lit the world. It made his stomach fizz when Jeonghan’s eyes crinkled up, accenting his high cheekbones. It made his heart ache when Jeonghan didn’t know that he’d be good at something. Whatever feeling he had, Seungcheol was enraptured.

Seungcheol was proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! Some interesting stuff is about to happen so please stick around a bit longer. ^.^  
> Also for you mutual authors out there, update your damn fics! XD That's all. I love you!
> 
> Kudos, Comments, Concerns? Go ahead ;)  
> As always, hit me up on tumblr @eottoghe


	14. Like Silver Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to conquer your fears is to face them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time lapse to keep the ball rolling. Don't wanna drag on too much.
> 
> I'm crying in da club! IT'S MY CHEONSA'S BIRTHDAY (in someone's country lol not mine yet) AND I'M SO HAPPY AND EXCITED AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!!!!. I wanna dedicate this chapter to his birthday but.... it's a little on the angsty side. (okay it's a lot. like warning warning danger ahead! But trust me, it ain't the worst of it lol) But cheer on my baby and send him love and I'm sobbing and you can't even tell. I Love him so much. Okay Dat it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Before they’d even realized it, days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. That once awkward feeling around each other had long since evaporated. It was a peculiar thing—their relationship. One that took some time to describe. They’d both grown close in a short amount of time and from there had formed a hidden bond neither could really pinpoint. It was comfort and stability. It was empathy and compassion. It was all the things Jeonghan had longed for, but never really knew he needed.

For Seungcheol’s case, one might call it pity. In the face of society, he was another soft-hearted fool that felt sorrow for some lost creature. Maybe he’d taken after the boy with moonlit hair and shimmering eyes because he’d been silently screaming for help—a plea only he could hear. If anyone had a moral conscious, how could they just stand by?

But Seungcheol knew it was out of pure interest. Not pity. Maybe Jeonghan was just so intriguing—so captivatingly beautiful that he himself was the sole reason Seungcheol was so charmed. Had the scenario been different, had they met under different circumstances, Seungcheol was _sure_ they’d still click just like they had the first night he found him.

It was a peculiar thing—their relationship. One that took some time to describe. But, if anything, it was sincere.

 

Christmas snuck up on them with the dazzling lights of Seoul shining throughout the animated city. Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol decided to spend the day together at the apartment. Jeonghan hadn’t asked why Seungcheol didn’t want to spend the holiday with the people in the photos lining the walls. He was curious enough to know, but not bold but enough to pry.

They exchanged simple gifts (and Jeonghan couldn’t be more elated to spend his first pay check on a stuffed bear in a taekwondo uniform). Wonwoo, still working at the hospital, had even dropped by to snag homemade treats that Jeonghan proudly helped make.

The New Year brought forth flurry ideas of hope for the city, but Jeonghan couldn’t find himself to hope for anything more. He’d been needy and received so much already. He was just grateful. Months with a steady food supply, a warm place to lay his head at night, a kind soul to talk to about his days. Jeonghan couldn’t imagine asking for anything else.

And slowly through trial and error, Seungcheol learned more about Jeonghan and the things he could and could not tolerate. Jeonghan didn’t like sweets that much so Seungcheol would spoil him with soups and stews instead. He was more energetic than Seungcheol expected, but when he was tired, he could fall asleep in an instant. He learned about his ears and what different placements reflected what emotion. He learned that Jeonghan knew very little about the politics surrounding his breed of people. And most importantly, he learned to never question Jeonghan about his past because he’d shut down and they’d regress a few steps before building back whatever “trust” they had. Jeonghan still hadn’t admitted to running away and Seungcheol couldn’t bring it within himself to question it. _He’ll tell me when he’s ready_ , Seungcheol always thought. But would he ever be?

Jeonghan was different. He never really asked for things and never expected them either so when Seungcheol would do something simple, he’d get all bashful and smile like it was the best thing ever.

Soon, the weather began to warm back up, reminding Jeonghan to be appreciative that he’d made it through the unforgiving winter. Spring was beautiful with blooming blossoms and warm sunshine and time seemed to fast forward itself in a burst of colors.

Everything was great. He couldn’t complain.

But all good things must come to an end.

* * *

 

 

Lightning cracked through the open air, illuminating the darkened apartment. Thunder loudly roared in response, its deep rumble shaking the room like a minor earthquake. The windows rattled with each onslaught of attacks the heavy clouds bestowed. After another startling crash of lightning, rain poured down like silver bullets pistoling from an angry sky. It was so loud. The deafening sound of the rain pounding on the roof, the lightning like cracks from a bullwhip, thunder so booming, it shook.

Jeonghan couldn’t bear it.

 

 

_“The best way to conquer your fears is to face them.”_

_“No” tumbled out of his mouth like a babbling child begging to be relieved of their punishment. At least, that’s how it felt—like a punishment. A forceful grip tightened around his upper arm and hauled him away. He blindly shook his head and tried to pull all his body weight in the opposite direction._

_The thunder boomed louder. The lightning blinded his clouded vision._

_“Please don’t make me.” Jeonghan begged. “I-I don’t want to.”_

_The grip tightened._

_Jeonghan braced his arms on the sides of the door to prevent himself from being thrown out. His nails scraped against the already chipped wood, leaving scratches that would forever remind him of this night._

_Somewhere in his master’s convoluted mind, he believed forcing Jeonghan into the storm would allow him to conquer his fear of them. Before, he’d jump at the sound of thunder. He’d wince at the flash of light. It was something he’d always been afraid of, but never really knew why. The sound and the senses always made him anxious._

_“I’m doing this for your own good, kitten.”_

_And he was pushed so harshly, he fell into the awaiting mud. The door slammed before he could turn around to rush back in. With the collar still tightly around his neck, there was no use in trying to run anywhere else. He was stuck here—trapped. Under the awning, he’d hoped it’d be enough coverage to keep him dry, but the wind pushed thick sheets of rain directly to him, soaking him to the bone. He tried the doorknob, but it was of course locked. He tried knocking. Then knocking again. Then beating on the door until his knuckles turned a sickly purple. And as the storm shook the ground beneath him and sizzled the trees above him, he, for once, regretted being on the outside of that tall mahogany door. The light in the house went out a second later, rendering him immobile as he couldn’t even see a foot in front of him. Light only graced his presence in the form of the sky._

_All was swallowed by the storm. No noise could be heard over the howling winds or the slapping sounds of raindrops beating on the shudders. Not even his broken sobs, gasping for air from the drowning ambush of water. There was nothing but him and the cruel force of nature._

_He’d slept outside that night, shivering and curled into a tiny ball. It wasn’t until it subsided at the crack of dawn that a door creaked open, inviting him back into the confines of a tyrant’s layer._

_Maybe the sky had been crying for Jeonghan. Its relentless wails and downpour of tears showed its mourning for the lost soul of one very unfortunate hybrid._

Jeonghan awoke with tears streaming down his face. He could taste the salt and feel the accumulating liquid dripping off the bridge of his nose. _Crack._ He winced. _Boom._ He jumped. Sitting up quickly he whipped his head around, searching the room. It was Seungcheol’s apartment. He could smell that familiar scent that worked to ease his mind.

 

He released a shaky breath. At least he wasn’t on the streets, cowering and crying in an alley. At least he wasn’t back at that house, the one that haunted his dreams and everything he did. Although he’d been sleep for a while, he felt more exhausted then when he’d initially laid down to rest.

The closer summer came, the harsher the storms would come. The rain kept up, only increasing in volume and strength. Jeonghan did all he could to keep his nerves calm, but he felt a panic attack bubbling deep within his chest.

He couldn’t breathe, remembering that suffocating feeling of water blowing into his nostrils. He couldn’t move, afraid that the wind would jostle him around. It was like the scene recreated itself all around him, despite now being here—being safe. It all felt like a bad premonition, reminding him that he’d gotten too comfortable. He brought his fists up to his eyes, wiping away tears as they kept falling faster and faster. When he realized it was futile, he brought his hands to wrap around his arms instead, digging sharp nails into the flesh. His soft tail wrapped around his trembling knees, but he couldn’t will the pain to go away.

_It’s just a storm. Just make it through this storm._

He felt his lungs constricting and a lightheaded dizziness form as breathing became just too hard to do. But then something reached out to him in the dark.

 

“Hey, hey.” Jeonghan nearly jumped ten feet high at the new presence. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to what’d been calling out to him so gently. Seungcheol slowly came into his line of vision, kneeling on the ground before him. He could barely recognize what he was saying as the surge of electricity outside the window kept his mind distracted. “Hey. It’s okay. You’re okay. Focus on me.” So Jeonghan tried to do just that. In the darkness, he pieced together Seungcheol. “Breathe with me.” He spoke again, inhaling slowly and exhaling even slower.

Two round eyes.

_Breathe._

Two symmetrical ears.

_Breathe._

One curved nose.

_Breathe._

Plush red lips.

_Breathe._

Seungcheol.

 

Slowly, but surely Jeonghan was able to slow down his erratic heart. Once beating so hard in his chest it threatened to rip through, now it only throbbed dully. He was okay. Things had never been okay. But in this moment, he was okay. He was grateful. _So very grateful._ So when he was finally able to grasp a hold of the surrounding world, he leaned forward to pull Seungcheol in an embrace he hadn’t known he needed. Jeonghan had Seungcheol’s broad shoulders tightly gripped beneath his hands. It anchored him back down in reality. Seungcheol hugged back making sure to keep his breathing even. He couldn’t tell how long they’d been there holding each other, but eventually Jeonghan’s arms began to go lax, releasing the other from his hold.

“You wanna try and go back to sleep?” Seungcheol asked the hybrid. He looked at him with an unreadable expression. “Do you think you even could?” He tried again. Jeonghan shook his head no, before burying it back in his knees.

They both still had work in the morning, but Seungcheol knew there was no getting back to sleep with Jeonghan in here awake and shivering like he was. He was scared and his nerves were so shot, the thought of leaving him alone seemed impossible. He was hesitant to ask, but couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out his lips.

“Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?” Seungcheol posed the question softly, showing his innocent intentions.

Jeonghan’s head shot back up to look at him. They could barely make out each other’s expressions. Everything in Jeonghan’s head told him to say no. They had grown close, but not _that_ close. Wouldn’t it be weird?

_Another crack of lightning._

He nodded his head shortly after. His mind said no, but his heart couldn’t resist. He felt so weak. So entirely pathetic and weak. He couldn’t even sleep on his own without worrying the other. He’d made it through storms before, but this dream—reliving that memory, it felt like he was stuck in the past and Seungcheol was the only thing that could pull him back to the present.

The raven haired boy helped him up and like a silhouetted angel, guided him to his room. He allowed Jeonghan to lean against him with silent tears still cascading down his face. It broke Seungcheol’s heart to hear him whimper at the crashing waves of thunder clouds. He’d known some people to be a little shaken up by storms, but this was something entirely different. He’d never seen such a crippling fear to something as simple as the weather. He wondered just how deep this fear ran.

Seungcheol made sure Jeonghan faced away from the window so he couldn’t be reminded of the relentless storm raging outside. They were now facing each other. Seungcheol smiled at the hybrid in front of him, encouraging him to relax. He didn’t know if it was the circumstance or the many days he’d come to know Yoon Jeonghan, but he’d never felt such a nurturing feeling in which he did now.

_I will protect you no matter what._ And Seungcheol wanted to believe he could.

Seungcheol was still new to this. This feeling of unmitigated admiration for this boy. He was very much so attached. He could now freely admit it. But, with something strong, it was scary to breach those feelings. There was always that fear within him. Jeonghan could still leave one day if he decided he’d had enough. But it wouldn’t matter because his body would seek him out and follow the blazing trail he left. That invisible force magnetizing him closer and closer to him grew stronger by the days and weeks and months. He couldn’t put a name to it, but he loved that feeling.

Jeonghan’s large, dark eyes stared into his as their silence spoke louder than any words ever could. He’d gotten better at looking Seungcheol directly in the eyes and every time he did, the older’s heart would race.

“Are you feeling any better?” Seungcheol asked. He naturally reached over to pet Jeonghan’s ears because he knew what calming affect it had. Jeonghan closed his eyes at the touch. He nodded and even though Seungcheol couldn’t see it, he could feel it.

Jeonghan shocked him when he scooted closer. He shocked him even more when he allowed the older to hold him to his chest. Before they really could establish how this happened, they were wrapped in each other’s arms, Seungcheol still delicately rubbing pointed ears. He hoped Jeonghan didn’t notice the tightening in chest or the swirling in his stomach or how his breath hitched when the low purring began to vibrate through his chest.

He didn’t know what to call this magnetizing feeling, _but he knew he loved it_.

Eventually Jeonghan was able to fall asleep again. His dreams of dark mahogany and dreary skies were replaced with vibrant hues of blue as he stared at the passing sky. By his side was Seungcheol and he could hear the faint sound of wind chimes singing somewhere from beyond. Eucalyptus trees and honey sunbeams soothed him like nothing else could.

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning wasn’t as awkward as they both thought it’d be. Jeonghan was still embarrassed, but Seungcheol brushed off his apologies saying it was no big deal. Jeonghan was even more grateful.

It wasn’t his first time in Seungcheol’s bedroom. His clothes occupied half of his closet (after Seungcheol convinced him they’d get ruined if he lived out of those shopping bags). He remembered the first time Seungcheol invited him in. It felt like traipsing on holy ground—something so unattainable to a commoner like himself that if he trespassed, he’d be instantly condemned. It was nothing like that though. Seungcheol had welcomed him into the neat room with its cream colored decorations and pictures of people he still hadn’t met. He wasn’t sure if he ever would, but they seemed to be an important part of Seungcheol’s life as their faces were plastered around the apartment.

And although it wasn’t his first morning pulling clothes out of the now familiar closet, it was his first morning after such a special and intimate moment with him. The memory caused his ears to burn, almost feeling the hand running its way down its arc.

“You sleep okay?” Seungcheol asked when Jeonghan had been mindlessly staring at the closet.

“Huh?” Jeonghan croaked out.

“Was the rest of your sleep alright?”

“Yeah.” Jeonghan took a second before turning around to face the other. “I just wanted to say thank you… again. I really appreciate what you did for me last night.”

“Stop apologizing! This is like the fifth time. You’re acting like I saved you from a burning building or something.” Seungcheol laughed, hiding his blush. He missed the unwavering look in Jeonghan’s eyes. The look that read _but you did save me._

“I mean it. I really appreciate it. I get these stupid attacks sometimes, but I never really knew how to work through them.”

“Ahh. Comes with practice.”

“Oh? What do y—”

“Hey, we’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon.” Seungcheol quickly diverted the attention off of himself. “I’m going to go whip up something for breakfast while you finish getting ready.” And before Jeonghan could ask what he meant, Seungcheol was off to the kitchen. As far as Jeonghan knew, he was in open book so this behavior was weird. He never asked about the pills he’d found months ago, but he noticed that they’d gone unused since he’d been there. _Comes with practice._ Was Seungcheol talking about practicing on someone else… or himself? He decided it wasn’t the time to ask. Especially if he was intentionally hiding it. Jeonghan couldn’t blame him. He had his secrets too.

Things progressed like any other morning after that. Getting dressed. Breakfast. Work. Simple enough.

 

But nothing was ever simple.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Getting backstory is always fun! So I got a new job and let's hope it doesn't restrict my writing time. I should be okay because I typically try to plan everything ahead anyway, but if I seem like I'm slacking or lagging, just remember... there are like 5610294xx3039u2 people who take years to update. *insert shrug emoji* And yes I'm throwing shade at the stories I'm still waiting to be updated~~
> 
> Love you! Thank you for reading and commenting and sharing your time with me. I'm soooooooooooo grateful. Any feedback is good feedback!
> 
> Kudos, Comments, Concerns? Go ahead ;)  
> As always, hit me up on tumblr @eottoghe


	15. Creed Color Composition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever the world is working too well in your favor, expect trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I hate my job. But I love you guys.  
> How's it going?

On the register, Jeonghan saw every single person that passed through the doors of _Tall Tails_. He saw every walk of Life. Every human. Every hybrid. Every being whether they be old, young, short, tall, frail, bold. Every creed, color, and composition came to this café.

_And it was incredible._

Because of its extreme diversity, he never felt out of place or out casted. He wasn’t strange there and was able to fit in by standing out. His only regret is that he hadn’t found it sooner. Something about this place was just… different. People seemed to walk taller, smile brighter, laugh louder. It was an infectious kind of energy. Even on your worst days, the atmosphere seemed to lighten the load if only by a little.

He’d found not one, but two places he could feel safe in. Seungcheol’s apartment being one and this quirky little café being the other. Of course, not everyone he encountered was particularly nice, but the people here were generally more accepting.

Jeonghan had also gotten used to his staff. Soonyoung’s spontaneous displays of affection became slightly more endearing… well, _slightly._ Jun’s awkward jokes were energy-boosting but his silliness was rivaled by his flirtatiousness. Seungkwan was a literal jukebox, cranking out a new song any opportunity he got. Jeonghan was so lucky he’d found this supportive group of individuals. They’d created a nice little niche in his heart.

 

He bowed politely to an elderly couple at the register. Ringing up their order, he handed them one of the table markers with a light blue ball of yarn dangling from it. Jun would undoubtedly rush out their food in a few minutes and the process would repeat. He looked up to the awaiting customers, smiling and greeting them. Each went by with no issues, but when he got to the last pair in line, he froze. To his surprise, a rather familiar duo were there.

Among all of the places he’d been. Among all of the people he met. This was the one thing he’d been fortunate enough to avoid. That is… until now.

_Shit, shit, shit._

He wanted to disappear. He wanted to melt into the floor and be mopped away or blow up in dramatic display of explosives, but he was spotted before he could make his grand escape.

 

“J-Jeonghan hyung?”

He could hear his name being called, but the sound was so distant. It was like his ears were muffled, clogged with gallons of sea and the words floating toward him got lost in its waves. He tried to respond, but the words just wouldn’t come. His mind just couldn’t process it. What are the odds?

The other tried again.

“Hyung? It’s been so long!”

Jeonghan could barely make out a nod before he was pulled into a hug with the counter being the only thing to separate them.

This was _not_ supposed to happen. In two years.  Over two years now, he’d never _never_ ran into someone he knew. Or once knew, more like. The city is big, the world is bigger. Yet, after all this time, fate decided to take the reins again. He knew his good fortune wouldn’t last long. Hell, he’s surprised it let him get this far.

“Yes. Uhh… Hello.” Jeonghan respectfully bowed at both occupants after being released.

“Why are you acting like a stranger? Don’t be shy.” Jeonghan couldn’t help it. He curtly nodded, but couldn’t get that nauseatingly feeling from churning in his gut.

“How have you been Minghao? Mingyu?”

“Good! We just got an apartment out here. It’s nice to already see a familiar face.” Minghao smiled gently.

 _Wish I could say the same,_ Jeonghan thought.

Mingyu and Minghao were two of his schoolmates back in their hometown. They were, by no means, close. At least not to Jeonghan’s standards.

He remembered getting birthday party invitations and back to school flyers from the Xu family. Each time he’d see one taped to the mailbox, his heart would race with an unnatural excitement. It made him feel important. But eventually, they stopped coming. Why send an invitation to a person who always declined? He never attended any celebrations because he was never allowed to. He could feel the disappointment before he’d even ask and the feeling was justified as the decorative papers were ripped in front of his face one after the other. Flittering to the floor in bright shreds, he watched his life dissipate into nothingness. Just the idea of complaining would make his blood run cold.

 

_“Be glad I’m even sending you to school. You don’t deserve that much.”_

 

Even being in the same school—same neighborhood, he’d never really talked to either, despite them seeming nice. There was no point in trying to get attached anyway. After high school, his entire life outside of home had brutally ceased. Jeonghan remembered attempting to socialize at his graduation, but it didn’t go so well. He realized they had absolutely nothing in common.

Well… except for one thing.

Mingyu was also a hybrid.

But whereas Jeonghan was born with many disadvantages, Mingyu seemingly had none. He’d been adopted as a baby to grow alongside Minghao and because of it, they were as close as brothers. The Xu’s treated him like a child of their own because to them, he was just another member of the family. Mingyu was fed and housed and loved. _So very loved._ Loved to the point he was spoiled. He was able to live a normal life. More normal than Jeonghan’s at least.

When he was younger, Jeonghan had always envied the hybrid, resenting him for every little thing. Mingyu was popular and funny. He could stand out but still take the heat and most found him so much more likeable because of it. He always had someone to lean on, whether it be Minghao or the adoring parents they both had. He could call his owners mom or dad and not get in trouble for it. Jeonghan didn’t have that and it made him subconsciously hate the boy before he’d even properly met him.

So he found it strange that the two were here in the vast city of Seoul staring back at him like they’d been long lost friends.

“How are you?” Mingyu asked. Whether it was out of courtesy or genuine curiosity, Jeonghan wasn’t sure. If he had to stand there a second longer though, he was sure he’d faint.

“I’m fine.”

“I haven’t seen you or Mr. Yoon in a while. I guess if you guys were out here living it up in the big city that makes sense. Almost thought you’d gone missing for a bit.” Minghao chuckled. “How is he by the way?”

Any visible color in Jeonghan had drained. How could he say that he _had_ gone missing? How could he say that he hadn’t seen his master in years? How could he say that every waking moment he spent alive felt like a torturous cycle of fear because he was always afraid he’d be found one day by the very man that drove him away? That he’d be forced to return to that daunting house with its scraped mahogany door and memories so dark they stained his soul. He wasn’t sure if he was still there, but he didn’t want to find out.

He prayed that today wouldn’t be that day.

If his downcast ears weren’t an obvious indication that something was wrong, the deer-in-headlights look was. Minghao and Mingyu both sensed the chill in the air as the silence fell upon them. It was an odd kind of chill. This café was always so full of warmth to Jeonghan but now it felt cold. It was his second place of refuge and it was safe. However, the demons had slipped through the cracks and threatened to tear down everything he’d worked these past months to build. His stable home felt like it was beginning to crumble.

It was like his brain had shut down. The awkwardness around them hardened the atmosphere, making the air like a foreboding vacuum. Jeonghan looked at them blankly as his mind wracked for some kind of excuse or lie.

“He’s—He’s fine.” Jeonghan looked down, twiddling his thumbs. The other two couldn’t ignore the tenseness of it all, but decided not to address it. They favored changing the topic instead.

“This place looks cool!” Mingyu exclaimed, looking around. “You think you could get me a job?” He winked.

_No. Not in this lifetime. Not in the next._

It’s funny how they say cats have nine lives.

 

“Ahh, you two know each other?” An arm came around Jeonghan’s shoulder and he instantly felt a deep sorrow for himself. The generous, inviting, _stupid_ Kwon Soonyoung wouldn’t be so kind as to hire this random stranger, would he? But of course he would because Jeonghan remembered being in similar shoes months ago.

“Not really.” Jeonghan tried in his quiet voice as he kept playing with his thumbs.

“We’re childhood friends. We’ve known each other for years!” Mingyu boasted. Jeonghan could feel his resolve cracking. Like Humpty Dumpty falling off the wall, he prayed he could be put back together again. Of all things to happen—through all of his misfortunes, hadn’t he suffered enough?

“Are you hiring?” Mingyu shamelessly asked.

“We can be.” Soonyoung shamelessly answered.

“Soonyoung-ssi? Do you think it’s wise to—”

“Are you free next Wednesday?” Soonyoung cut him off, not even realizing the wild eyes Jeonghan threw him, his final silent plea to disregard his generosity just this once and send the pair on their way. But Soonyoung, ever the oblivious one, set the deal between them, all the while grinning that _stupid_ grin of his.

The conversation continued, but Jeonghan was too distracted to even attempt to focus.

Mingyu and Minghao were here. They’d known his master as much as any other members of their community did, but not on a particularly close level. Their parents, on the other hand, were undoubtedly on speaking terms last he’d known. If the duo had spoken to their parents and mentioned seeing Jeonghan, then couldn’t they possibly relay the message to his Master? Even now, imagining it, he had this unsettling weight pushing down on his chest, making it difficult to breathe. Being reported. Being caught. Being sent back. He suddenly felt a wave of dizziness.

_Breathe._

 

By the time Soonyoung could pull him out of his stupor, Mingyu and Minghao had slipped out saying they’d come back another day, taking their food to go. Jeonghan regretted not stopping them. He regretted not getting on his knees and begging them not to go running their mouths, but it was too late now. All he could do was hope and wait.

“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Soonyoung commented, waving a hand in front of his face. It damn sure felt like it. Like staring at the ghosts of his past. “Hey. You alright?” Soonyoung tried getting through to Jeonghan again, but had to quickly swoop in to catch him when his knees started to buckle under him. Luckily the register was free and no one seemed to notice.

He led Jeonghan to the back where the small break room was. He was shaking as he leaned heavily against the other. Soonyoung sat him on the couch. “What happened? Are you feeling sick?” He placed the back of his hand against Jeonghan’s forehead then his neck checking for an imbalance of temperature.

“I feel like throwing up.”

“Yikes. Okay. Well I wouldn’t advise you do that here. Do you need to go to the bath—”

“I’m fine. I just need a second.” _Jeonghan. Pull yourself together,_ he told himself taking deep breaths and focusing on a poster hanging on the wall.

_Nothing’s Impawsible!_

Soonyoung watched him carefully as he worked to calm himself. Jeonghan probably would have been more embarrassed if he wasn’t so terrified about the situation at hand. Scenario after scenario tried to bombard his mind, but he put up a mental barricade to keep them at bay. Soonyoung sat next to him on the couch, its odd green color and cushions feeling incredibly prickly against his back. The orange-haired hybrid put an encouraging arm around him.

“You wanna talk about it?”

In all honesty Jeonghan didn’t want to talk. He wanted to shout. He wanted to shout and yank his hair and curse his boss for his eternal niceness. He wanted to scream at the universe and whatever being ran it because they were, indeed, too cruel.

“Is everything okay? I saw what happened out there.” Jun came in minutes later after fulfilling a few customer requests. He made Seungkwan take over.

“I-I just…”

He couldn’t hold it back. Anguish poured out in a tidal wave of uncontrollable tears. It was hard. It was _so_ hard keeping this secret to himself. For years it’d been only him who knew. All the trouble he’d gone through to keep it and the pain he felt hiding would be for naught as three minutes made his entire world unravel before him. It wouldn’t matter now. He might as well reveal that he was a runaway. He was going to be exposed anyway.

“I—ran away.” The arm around his shoulder went stiff. Even through the tears, it was clear enough what he meant. Jeonghan ran away. He was a runaway. He was owned and had escaped and now he was here.

_Oh shit._

“It’ll be alright. It’s okay.” Jun was quick to take up his other side, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Jeonghan dipped his head low and still his tears wouldn’t stop. The air couldn’t fill his lungs quick enough. They allowed him to cry as he tried explaining his story. How he was abused and how he escaped and how two years later, he ended up here. How Mingyu and Minghao were going to reveal his whereabouts and how he’d be killed as soon as he was back within the grasp of his owner. After the explanation, Soonyoung and Jun shared a knowing look.

“First, I want to be very clear.” Soonyoung began, “No one here is going to turn you in. Not me, nor Jun or anyone else here at the café. Everyone has their own story and no one has the right to judge another’s circumstances. A few of us have been through terrible things so… we try to be understanding. Most of us can relate. We don’t ask questions because we get it. It can be hard. But you never need to feel like you aren’t safe here. We won’t report you. Don’t feel like you have to handle this on your own. We’re all here for you.” Jun nodded encouragingly.

Jeonghan looked up, his eyes wide and heart racing.

“You’re _not_ going to report me?”

The first question people typically asked was “ _are you owned?”_ when Jeonghan made it to the city. Because, why would a hybrid be independent? Why would he be roaming on his own? Why would he have the gall to look someone in the eye when they were clearly so much more superior? He’d learned to trust no one and to conform, because in the end, he’d never know who would betray him. That’s why he immediately claimed the “stray” title no matter how dirty it made him feel. How incredibly insulting it was to have one title that could affect how everyone saw you. He’d had a couple of scares with human and hybrid alike threatening to report him to the police because he’d foolishly let them know he was owned. Since then, he’d never admitted it and kept his secret for as long as he possibly could.

But Soonyoung looked so sincere. And Jun was still there rubbing his back in a comforting gesture. It was like they genuinely cared.

“Of course not. I couldn’t imagine you having to go through that again.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Jun chimed in as well. And as much as Jeonghan wanted to believe his problems were solved, they weren’t.

“But what about Mingyu?”

“I can fire him?” Soonyoung tried.

“You haven’t even hired him yet.”

“I can take back my offer to hire him?”

“No. It wouldn’t make a difference. He still knows I’m here.”

“Then we’ll figure something out. He doesn’t know you ran away?”

“No. Not that I know of.”

“Good. Then we’ll make sure he doesn’t find out. Or blabs that you work here. Don’t worry.”

They sat in silence for a bit as Jeonghan dried his remaining tears. He’d been crying in front of others a lot lately it seemed, but it was such a relief. It felt good to be able to vent and not hold back like he’d been doing for so long. Both men beside him wrapped him in their arms in a hug that was suffocating in all the right ways.

“Thank you.” Jeonghan started, forcing himself to look up at the others, “For everything. For bringing me in and helping me and supporting me. It really means a lot.” His default shy demeanor was back and the others found it absolutely adorable seeing him blush under their warm gazes. “But… we kind of have to get back to work.”

“Oh shit! Seungkwan!” Jun jumped up and rushed out the break room door. They caught a few curses from a very heated Seungkwan before the door swung closed behind him.

“Everything will sort itself out. Don’t worry about it. We got your back.” Soonyoung smiled reassuringly. “You can stay back here for a bit to get your bearings together and I’ll go help the others. If you need anything, just let me know.” And then he slipped out as well.

Jeonghan wanted everything to sort itself out. He really did. He wanted not to worry, but it was so hard not to. He believed Soonyoung as best he could. He wanted it to be okay. But he also knew that he couldn't get rid of his baggage like that. He also feared for his safety and the safety of everyone around him. That included Seungcheol. He kept thinking _“this could be it”_ and that frightened him to no extent. He’d spent too much time idle and living in a stationary dreamland. Now that it was time to go back to reality, he didn’t know what to do.

Maybe it was time to move on and start over. After all, he was always best as a wanderer. At least, that’s what he thought. But that was before. Before he found this place. Before he found Seungcheol. He wanted it to sort itself out but didn't know if he’d be able to avoid his problems this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to get this update out. I knew this job would be the death of me. Anyway all four MV are out and our boys did a bomb ass job. I'm such a proud mama ^.^
> 
> If you're relatively new, welcome and I hope you enjoy! If you've been around for a while, thank you for sticking with me. We're tackling it bit by bit and we're gonna make it through this shitstorm of a fic. lmao Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos, Comments, Concerns? Go ahead ;)  
> As always, hit me up on tumblr @eottoghe


	16. Deciding to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's already taken place, even if you've just realized it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took so long. I'm trying to find time to write and post but it's so difficult.
> 
> Also so much is happening with the comeback on its way. *sigh* I feel like I'm missing out on so much. You guys keep me up to date alright? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a bit of fluff for you weaker hearted readers, but for those of you who love the drama, you're in for a treat. ;)

It wasn’t easy.

Deciding to stay.

When Jeonghan made it back to the apartment, he’d had one thought in mind: _I have to go._ With Seungcheol still on his way home, he thought it best to be gone before he actually arrived. Seeing him one last time would be nice, but it would make it that much harder to leave. Disappearing like a thief in the night seemed to be the best plan. Jeonghan had even considered leaving a heartfelt note, but couldn’t get more scribbled out than a simple “I’m sorry” and “take care”.

As he grabbed a bag, stuffing in snacks, saved up money, and that comfortable forest green sweater of Seungcheol’s that he loved so much, he thought about all the reasons to leave. He considered if he stayed and all the trouble that would come with it.

First, he would be compromising his job. He would be compromising the safety of everyone who worked there. He didn’t know their stories, but getting himself caught meant putting the others at jeopardy to be evaluated as well. He didn’t want to see the café crumbling because he’d foolishly exposed them when they’d had no troubles before. If authorities tapped into his file, who could stop them from checking everyone else’s?

Even with that in mind, he knew Seungcheol would get the worst of it. After they created that law about harboring, people were quick to turn away a hybrid if they suspected someone else had already owned them. It was a way to “ensure the rightful owner wasn’t robbed of what was truly his” but in honesty was just a way to trap hybrids who were in less than fortunate situations and punish them for running away in the first place. If he were to be found, whether it be by the authorities, or his owner himself, Seungcheol could be charged for it. And the longer Jeonghan stayed, the heftier the sentence would be. It hadn’t crossed his mind often as he never expected things to turn out the way they had, but the threat that Seungcheol could face imprisonment, was all too plausible now.

And what made it even worse was how he never actually told Seungcheol that he was owned. Seungcheol was technically doing something illegal without even knowing it. As far as he knew, Seungcheol thought he was a stray and that made him feel even guiltier. Jeonghan didn’t want to imagine how hurt and confused he’d be if things played out in his worst case scenario. He thought he should at least explain the situation to him, but was afraid that Seungcheol would get upset. He might even kick him out.

Jeonghan didn’t want to hurt anyone. Really, he didn’t. But even with all the terrible possibilities swimming around his cluttered mind—with all the possibilities of being turned in, he could not will his feet to move. He could not walk through that door. He could not leave his new life.

_He could not leave Seungcheol._

He’d been staring at the door for a long time before he realized it.

Maybe he was being selfish. Maybe he’d actually found happiness—or something very close to it. He liked being able to work at a place where people respected him and saw him as their equal. He liked coming home and having someone there to talk about his day with. He liked being soothed by large hands petting his ear after a nightmare had shaken his core and rattled his weary mind. He liked being able to do what he pleased without limitations or restrictions. He never did anything too outrageous, but here he at least had a choice. He had the choice to be himself and not the feeble, misunderstood wreck people tried to force him to be.

Maybe Jeonghan knew this would happen. That he’d grow too attached and wouldn’t want to leave this new world he’d created for himself. Maybe the idea of trusting someone whole heartedly had frightened him, but he’d actually wanted it from the start. Maybe he had finally gotten a succulent taste of vanilla coated prosperity and was spoiled with the luxurious lifestyle of just being normal.

Either way, he wasn’t willing to give it up. He’d already taken that risky leap into the unknown. He just didn’t expect it to have so much to offer. He was too invested now. It physically pained him to imagine this life without Seungcheol in it.

So instead of leaving, Jeonghan turned around with a heavy sigh and placed his things back where they belonged. He reached up to the snack cabinet where Seungcheol made a shelf specifically for Jeonghan’s favorite foods and put them all back. Seungcheol would always refill it without Jeonghan even noticing. He always remembered which things Jeonghan particularly liked.

He walked back to Seungcheol’s room, placing his wallet back in the top drawer. Seungcheol swore to never peek in it because he believed Jeonghan had a right to privacy and that he should respect it. He hadn’t once dared to snoop in Jeonghan’s stuff because he didn’t want him to feel as if he couldn’t be trusted.

Finally, he went to the closet he shared with Seungcheol and rehung his favorite sweater next to all the other clothes Seungcheol had gotten him. He wanted Jeonghan to be comfortable because he truly believed he deserved it.

How could he leave someone as generous? As attentive? As enriching? As beautiful as Choi Seungcheol was? Simple.

He couldn’t.

Deciding to stay wasn’t easy. But he couldn’t picture it any other way.

* * *

  


Wednesday rolled by without trouble. With Mingyu being the newest addition to the _Tall Tails_ family, his induction in couldn’t have been met with more hostility. Soonyoung was going to make him sign a contract stating that he was not allowed to disclose worker information, but Jeonghan told him not to worry. He’d decided to just talk to Mingyu directly. He figured if he cut out the middle man and was direct with him, there would leave no room for misunderstanding. It was too important of a request to not do so honestly. So Jeonghan pulled him aside while Soonyoung hurried to get the introductory meals finished.

“Can you not tell anyone you’ve seen me? I know it’s a strange request but…”

“Sure.” Mingyu agreed with a blank look Jeonghan couldn’t quite read.

“Okay.” That was easier than he thought. “And Minghao too?”

“I’ll let him know.”

“Thank you. I don’t want you getting the wrong idea. It’s just that—”

“You don’t have to explain it to me. We knew something was wrong when we saw you the first time so we didn’t mention it. I don’t know what’s happened, but I won't say anything if you don't want me to.”

 

And that was the end of the conversation. Mingyu didn’t inquire more information nor did he act strangely about it. They also hadn’t brought it back up since then.

Even though everyone was skeptical about Mingyu at first, they’d considerably warmed up to him. That _included_ Jeonghan. It didn’t take long to tell why he was so popular back in their school days. He was generally charismatic, hard-working, and altogether kind. Jeonghan remembered when it used to make him sick. Now, he just felt guilty for misjudging him in the first place. Mingyu eventually became that irresistible little brother that he couldn’t help but love.

But not surprisingly, Mingyu was also blissfully unaware about the world around him. He was a carefree spirit because he didn’t get too caught up in the politics of the world. He hadn’t gone through what many other hybrids had either so his succinct, sheltered life was in for a dramatic culture shock when certain topics were brought up. It was difficult for him to relate or understand some concepts of hybrid culture even though he was one himself. But his optimism never let the mood get too sour and it didn’t stop them from forming tight bounds within their small, close-knit group.

* * *

  


 

Some weeks after the incident, Jeonghan couldn’t quite tell how it happened, but he’d all but moved in to Seungcheol’s room. Since the first nightmare, it seemed almost unnatural to sleep anywhere but with him. He had this aura that lulled his rocky thoughts to calmer waters and drizzled soft security over him like a fresh, cleansing rain. So when Seungcheol offered then offered again, it became a sort of normal thing for Jeonghan to retreat into his room and find refuge in his downy sheets. It helped that Seungcheol’s hugs seemed to be a commodity that came along with it. The transition was gradual as they built upon the already steady foundation of their relationship… Platonically, of course.

As they were falling asleep, the tell-tale sign of Jeonghan’s contentment made itself known.

“I like it when you do that.” Jeonghan could feel lips close to his ear, the warm breath tickling him. Seungcheol almost hated to speak, afraid it’d shatter that crystal bubble they’d formed around themselves, so comfortable and serene, but he couldn’t help it.

“Do what?” Jeonghan hummed back. His voice nearly got lost in Seungcheol’s chest as he nuzzled closer.

“That purring thing.”

If Jeonghan hadn’t been so sleepy, he may have laughed at the comment. He probably would have teased him as well, but he was well on his way to dreamland and couldn’t even conjure up a proper response. It wasn’t like he could really control the purring nor was he sure how it even worked. But he got this mushy feeling at the compliment anyway.

“Oh no. Did I make it awkward?” Seungcheol quickly spoke up, scared he had, indeed, ruined the atmosphere. But, Jeonghan assured him it was okay by hugging him tighter. After that, Seungcheol let the vibrations roll throughout his body and fell asleep with the other in his arms.

* * *

  


It was one day when Jeonghan and Seungcheol both had a Sunday off that Seungcheol realized it.

 

Jeonghan had this smile that was broad and beaming and the sunlight filtered through the window at just the right angle to encompass him in a pool of ethereal beauty. Seungcheol thought of how much he’d changed. He looked so much healthier, like the built up grime of his hard life had slowly been chipped away to reveal a renewed version of himself. His laugh was full of youthful accordance that made Seungcheol feel like he could burst at the refreshing sound. Nothing about the day was too special. Nothing about his actions were too obvious. It was just something about this moment that made him realize...

He was in love with Yoon Jeonghan and that within itself was a dangerous thing.

Surrounded by particles floating and gliding in the paths of sunbeams, a frozen image was branded in his mind of one angelic looking Jeonghan. He’d accepted it before he’d even realized how deep he’d fallen.

 

Wonwoo met him for lunch the next day and had already seen the change within him.

 

“There’s something you aren’t telling me.” Wonwoo stated matter-of-factly. They’d been catching up over noodles and coke, but the more they talked, the stranger the mood got. He knew that Seungcheol was dancing around a specific subject by the way he avoided even saying Jeonghan’s name. Each time he would ask about him or mention something related to the hybrid, Seungcheol was quick to change topics and avoid his eyes. It became obvious that he was hiding something and Wonwoo was going to pry it out of him.

“What do you mean?” Seungcheol shrugged, eyeing his food.

“Each time I bring up Jeonghan, you change the subject. Did something happen between you?”

“Something like what?”

“Stop playing dumb. You keep blushing, you won’t look me in the eye, and that dumb smile hasn’t left your face since you walked in.” Wonwoo remained neutral even though he wanted to crack a smile at the shocked look on Seungcheol’s face. “You like him, don’t you?”

“Well of course I do.” Seungcheol tried to play nonchalant, like he liked him as much as any friend would, but Wonwoo could see through him like cellophane.

“You know what I mean. You like him. Like really like him.”

“Why are you doing this?” He covered his face, but the red tinge to his ears gave him away.

“Wow, Choi Seungcheol. You have really lost your mind haven’t you?” Wonwoo already knew. He saw this coming the moment he’d seen the both of them together. It was just a matter of time before Seungcheol realized himself.

“I think I have.” The words were barely a whisper. “What should I do?”

“You think that what you’re feeling is real?”

“I know it is.” Seungcheol took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. “He’s just so… different. He hasn’t had a lot so he doesn’t really expect much of me. And even when I offer to do things for him, he finds ways to pay me back even though I don’t ask him to.” A slow grin started to spread across his face as he began to ramble. “He’s so easy to be around. I could tell from the first night we met. It’s like we’d known each other our whole lives. We can have conversations about absolutely nothing, yet each word he says seems so special to me. I don’t even know why, but I just… I can’t give him up. I… I really do think I love him. And I know you probably don’t approve. You’ve been against it from the beginning, but… I can’t help it.”

Wonwoo observed him. Seungcheol looked resolute in his declaration, but confused on how to go about it. He could tell his heart and mind had been in battle for the most concrete resolution. He’d considered Wonwoo’s words, but also paid close attention to his own feelings. He loved Jeonghan. He could no longer deny that, but the warning of ill omens were steadily hanging over his head. They asked him if Jeonghan was worth all the trouble he could potentially cause, which his heart would instantly reply that he was.

Wonwoo, as his best friend, didn’t want him to get hurt. He’d seen the heartbreak already and wasn’t too keen on witnessing it again. But at the end of the day, it wasn’t his choice. All he could do was support him and hope for the best.

“Then I wish you two the best of luck.” Wonwoo cracked a much needed grin and Seungcheol was finally able to breathe again.

 

* * *

  


“You really didn’t have to come, but I appreciate it.” Jeonghan smiled at Soonyoung as they walked side by side.

Jeonghan was on his way to a salon to get his hair cut. When he asked for recommendations, Soonyoung was not only happy to give him the person who styled his, but also offered to accompany him there. He told him that he didn’t need to come, but was happy to have someone there to keep him distracted.

Jeonghan was almost shaking with how nervous he was. Of course he’d gotten it trimmed before, but this time, he planned to take off more than just a few centimeters.

Ever since he was initially adopted, he’d had his hair long. Upon his owner’s request, he was forced to grow it out. Jeonghan wouldn’t have minded it as much if it didn’t work as a catalyst for teasing. As if being a hybrid wasn’t enough, his hair had become a topic of interest among many of his classmates. After one particularly hard day in which it’d been pulled on several occasions, he’d came home and  asked if he could get it cut a little shorter next time. But after getting in trouble for questioning his owner’s methods, he never mentioned it again. Now, he was at liberty to get it cut if he wanted to. So he did.

“It’s fine. I wanted to drop by the studio anyway. It’s right next door.” Soonyoung returned the smile.

“Oh? Is anyone in today?”

“Yeah. You remember Chan, right? He’s doing some solo practices.”

During a crazy night of karaoke, he found out that Soonyoung taught dance classes in his spare time. He’d never seen him dance in a professional setting before, but assumed he was good if he was getting paid to do it. Chan was his trusted pupil and often co-instructed. He was a good kid with a very respectful mindset and devout passion. His parents were both hybrids and were happily married and while they still faced hardships, they’d done their absolute best to make sure their son didn’t need to worry about adversities. They wanted him to follow his dreams without inhibitions so he did his best in college and earned money from instructing to pay for the living expenses.

“Okay. I can just come over when I’m done?” Jeonghan suggested.

“You sure you don’t want me to stay and hold your hand?” He was obviously joking, but Jeonghan would be lying if he said he couldn’t use the support.

“I’ll be fine.” He stuck his tongue out and pushed past the door as Soonyoung winked and turned to walk to the next building over. His words said he was fine, but his body grew stiff each step he took towards the counter.

“Do you have an appointment?” The receptionist politely asked. He didn’t have time to answer as another male walked toward Jeonghan from one of the stations.

“You’re Jeonghan, Soonyoung’s friend right?” He nodded, wondering how he recognized him. “Great! Let’s get started.”

* * *

  


Today was usually Jeonghan’s day to be on the counter, but as he took the day off, Mingyu was left to work it by himself. He was ringing up orders, finally able to man the register and after a while it seemed people were settling in. It had gotten slow and he was very appreciative of it. So distracted by one of the balls of yarn on the table markers, he failed to realize someone come up to the counter. He hadn’t known how long they stood there, still not noticing their dark presence, but when a deep voice cleared its throat, he immediately stood to attention. The look he was given instantly gave him goosebumps. It was a smoky look that spoke of authority and power, and a fire so hot, it burned white. A potent, thick aroma of nicotine hit him all at once.

“Hello, Mingyu. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Yes. Welcome, Mr. Yoon.” Mingyu bowed deeply, feeling his joints go stiff. He was normally able to joke around with his elders, but just reading the vibe of the other person quickly put him in his place. He was suddenly very on edge and alert while trying to maintain a respectful demeanor. He hoped the quivering of his lip wasn’t too obvious.

“Now Mingyu. I have a question for you and I need you to be completely honest with me. Is that understood?”

Mingyu nodded rigidly and couldn’t quite look the other in the eye. It was almost like they commanded him into submission just with their glare. He didn’t remember him being this cold, but something had obviously changed within him.

“Have you seen Jeonghan?”

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're cooking!
> 
> I'm really interested to hear your opinions and thoughts! Did anything happen that you maybe expected or maybe something caught you by surprise?  
> What do you think is worse? The fact that Jeonghan hasn't told Seungcheol he was owned or the fact that Seungcheol already knows and hasn't revealed that he's seen his file?  
> What do you think of Serungcheol's declaration of love and will he tell Jeonghan?  
> What do you think will happen next? Will Mingyu snitch or lie?  
> Anything else? I know quite a bit happened and it jumped around a bit but I'm just curious to know what you all think. 
> 
> If anything is a bit confusing or needs clearing up, definitely let me know! I hope you all enjoyed and sorry for the wait! See you next time!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @eottoghe


	17. Pain of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear.  
> ― Nelson Mandela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeze, it's been like three weeks. Sorry about that. 
> 
> BUT CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP I'M BACK! You can blame Seventeen for my lack of update. The chapter is over 5k this time because I feel bad. I decided not to break it up.  
> Their comeback left me actually reeling. Like I'm still picking up the pieces of my life. Warning ahead, this chapter isn't going to be that... happy so like if you wanna have a fluff as a back up or something... maybe do that.
> 
> I've edited and revised and edited and revised and honestly I don't think it's gonna get better so I'll just go ahead and post it anyway. Sorry if there's continuity mess ups. Feel free to point em out so I can fix them sooner rather than later.
> 
> Anyway, hold on to your hats ya'll ;( Enjoy!

Mingyu was tall.

It was the first thing people noticed about him besides his jet black, pointed ears and his dark, shiny tail. His height worked to his advantage for many years: warding off bullies, attracting girls and boys alike, commanding attention wherever he wanted it. His broad shoulders and athletic build made him seem so much more intimidating than he actually was.

But somehow under this chilling, watchful gaze, he felt small. He felt _so_ small. It felt like being a toddler caught in the act of doing something wrong. Like he was an animal in a cage being poked and prodded and spectated upon. Like he was an insect caught frozen in the moment, ready to be squashed by a much larger predator. He, for once, felt insignificant.

And it was awful.

All Mingyu could do was stare. In shock, in fear, he didn’t know.

“It seems like you may have missed my question when I asked it the first time.” Mr. Yoon spoke sharply after getting no response. A sneer was evident in his features. “Have you seen Jeonghan? You do remember him, is that correct? I mean, your kind tends to flock together so maybe it was rude of me to assume.” He took a vague look around, scrunching his nose up in distaste. “Has he been here?”

Mingyu didn’t really understand—never truly grasped the extent of the way hybrids were seen in the eyes of the oppressor. But now he realized that he was nothing more than a statistic from a very cruel experiment. One that made him that much more beneath society—beneath anyone who was _normal_. All of a sudden, those conversations that flew over his head now felt a little bit more relatable. With the look he was given, the tone that was used, Mingyu felt as if he was being scolded when he’d done nothing wrong. _(But of course, as a hybrid, being born was the worst crime he could ever commit)._ His sheltered life was nothing but a lie. Certain things from his past suddenly made more sense as he realized the true intention behind many things he’d been told. He was always looked down upon, he was just too naïve to realize it. He felt stupid and so much lower than he had before.

What may have been seconds to respond, felt like ages as his mouth ran dry. Mingyu searched his mind for the right words—the right phrasing because just one slip up and he’d be backed into a corner.

_As Jeonghan’s owner, wouldn’t he know if he’d been here? He, of all people, should know Jeonghan is an employee so why is he asking me?_

_…Unless he doesn’t know._

Mingyu was so confused. He’d thought that maybe Jeonghan was avoiding a stalker or didn’t want friends to know he worked here. He wasn’t expecting him to be keeping a secret like this from his owner. It shouldn’t have been that big of a deal anyway, right? What was so wrong with him having a job? Why wouldn’t Jeonghan have just told him?

Even with all these thoughts, the request Jeonghan asked of him flashed bold in the back of his mind.

 

_“Can you not tell anyone you’ve seen me? I know it’s a strange request but…”_

****

**_Anyone._ **

 

He didn’t know what kind of mess Jeonghan was involved in, but he was a man who kept his word.

 

“No… I haven’t seen him in a while. It’s been a couple of years actually. I didn’t see him much after he graduated. Why?” Mingyu tried to speak with a casual tone as if he wasn’t blatantly lying through his teeth. However, he was still unable to meet the smoky eyes of the man before him. Mr. Yoon kept his fixated gaze on the hybrid for an excruciatingly long minute. He stood unmoving, not shifting from his imperious stance, not uttering a word. Just… staring. It was an utterly unnerving feeling that pierced straight through his core, rendering him frozen as icicles shot throughout his veins.

_It was so cold._

Just as Mingyu thought he couldn’t take any more of the silence, Mr. Yoon let out a low hum.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for your time. That’s all I needed.” And before another word could be spoken, he pivoted on his heels and strode out the door.

The panic didn’t set in until after he was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan was excited to show Seungcheol his new haircut.

Despite them talking about him getting a shorter style in the past, he decided to keep his hair appointment a secret. Seungcheol had asked a couple of times about his hair and if he’d ever wanted to experiment with it. Jeonghan would always laugh and tease Seungcheol, asking him “You don’t like my long hair?” Which of course, Seungcheol would blush cutely and shower him in the compliments Jeonghan was unashamedly fishing for. And honestly, he’d been considering but couldn’t get himself to commit. Finally building enough courage to do so, he made an appointment and came out a changed man.

But he wanted it to be a surprise for Seungcheol.

Cut just above his ears and styled in structured, messy waves, he kept his natural ashen blond color but sporting a much, much shorter look.

 

He'd cried when they cut it.

 

He sat in the swiveled chair, staring at his reflection as section after section was snipped away, flittering pitifully to the floor. Shedding his hair was like shedding his skin. He'd become renewed in ways one could only imagine. To him, his long hair was a sign of years of conformity. Years of being told what to do, how to do it, and who to be. His long hair was a burden with hidden oppression entangled into the lengthy strands.

His long hair was a tether. A tether to the way things were. A tether to the nights he'd lay unable to sleep because rough hands slithered on his skin. It was a tether to undignified punishments that left his wrists rubbed raw as he convulsed under painful blows. It was a tether to year after year of cowardice wherein he not only allowed these things to happen, but began to normalize these occurrences in his head. It was a tether to his old life—the old Jeonghan. And he was more than ready to shed those chains from tethering him down. Now that he had a choice, he chose happiness. This was just another step in the right direction. So when locks of hair went floating to the ground, Jeonghan found himself feeling lighter than he ever had. He cried in pure joy.

 

It was safe to say that Seungcheol liked it. Wanting to be the first thing Seungcheol saw when he got home, he waited by the door. First, Seungcheol yelped because he wasn’t expecting Jeonghan to be standing there. Then Seungcheol all but screamed when he realized the hair he’d gotten used to was now gone. Jeonghan had this nervous smile, waiting for the shock to subside. Still standing in the doorway, Seungcheol brought his hands up to Jeonghan’s face. He turned his head to the side then turned it the other, his jaw still slack. Finally, he let out a “wow”

 

“Well… what do you think?” Jeonghan could feel his cheeks warming as Seungcheol held either side of his face, still observing. He felt so shy being stared at that way. He bit his lower lip in anticipation.

“Wow… You look… Fucking amazing.” Seungcheol smiled, gums showing.

“You don’t have to be so dramatic. All I did was get it cut.”

“I’m not being dramatic! You look so good. Wow! Just—wow!” He was really at a loss for words.

“Geeze. It’s not that big of a deal.” Jeonghan couldn’t keep his gaze for much longer, but could still feel his soft eyes roam his new look. He brought up one of his hands to Seungcheol’s that still softly framed his face. Tingles of electricity traveled in the places he touched and Jeonghan would be lying if he said he wasn’t smitten.

 

_"Ahem."_

 The duo broke apart quickly, rosy cheeks standing out and eyes focusing on the ground. Wonwoo cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Wonwoo! I didn't know you were here." Jeonghan awkwardly shuffled backward upon realizing the broody looking 22-year-old medical student was behind Seungcheol the entire time, watching. He felt like a teenager being caught kissing behind the bleachers. His cheeks still burned where Seungcheol’s fingers touched.

"Right..." Seungcheol rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, still smiling at the ground. "I invited Wonwoo over for dinner. That's okay, right?"

 "You don't need to ask permission to invite someone to your own house, Seungcheol." Jeonghan laughed and stepped further into the threshold. The other two followed him in.

 "You know... If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were together or something. You look so… domestic."

Seungcheol shot Wonwoo a dirty look. A _real_ dirty look that said if he didn't shut his mouth, he'd find himself right on his doorstep. Wonwoo held his hands up in defense and shrugged.

 

"I like to think we aren't just roommates." Jeonghan's reply seemed innocent enough, but made Seungcheol's heart race even more. More than roommates... Friends? Close friends? More than friends? Even thinking about a relationship further than the one they had now made Seungcheol's stomach knot up. Wonwoo smirked in triumph.

They gathered around the table with an assortment of foods. Jeonghan prepared dinner, but wasn't expecting a third person to be join them. Luckily, he always made extra (because both him and Seungcheol were big eaters).

As the night progressed, it turned into a game of how flustered Wonwoo could make Seungcheol and the latter wasn't too happy about it. He could overreact and scold Wonwoo but that would insinuate that he'd struck a chord. Seungcheol couldn’t let him win.

He wanted to tell Jeonghan how he felt about him, but on his own terms.

_And when he worked up enough courage to do so._

 

Halfway through the meal, Jeonghan's phone started to ring from across the room. He ignored it at first not wanting it to disrupt the dinner.

 

"Your hair looks nice by the way. I would have mentioned it earlier, but the way Seungcheol was ogling you, I didn't want to interrupt."

That got both to blush this time.

"Thank you..."

"So why the drastic cut?"

 "Just felt like I needed a change."

 "I see. You’ve actually changed a bit since the first time I saw you. You look good. And you know what? So has Cheol-hyung. He’s always blushing and he’s been giggling a lot lately too. Like he doesn’t giggle but—"

“Thank you Wonwoo. You can stop.”

“Did you know—”

 "I'm sure whatever it is, no one in the whole world knows but you." Seungcheol cut him off as Jeonghan's phone began to ring again. This was the third time, so he decided he'd better check it to see who it was. He left the two friends to bicker as he jogged to the couch were his phone sat buzzing and dinging. He picked it up to read the caller ID. Seeing that it was Mingyu, he quickly answered.

 

"Hello?"

 "Hyung! Thank God you finally answered! Where are you?"

 "Uh... I'm at home?"

 "At home where? Who’s there?"

 "Umm… Seoul? What do you mean? I’m with friends. Mingyu, what is this about?" Jeonghan was getting a little irritated at the rapid questioning.

 "Can we meet?"

 "Yeah. Are you okay?”

 "I'm not sure yet. Can you text me the address? I'm just getting off my shift."

 "Okay. I'll send it over now."

 "Thank you. I'll be there soon."

 Jeonghan hung up and immediately went to text Seungcheol's address to the younger.

 

"Hey. Is everything alright?" Seungcheol stood up, watching him carefully from the table. Even now, he didn’t want to invade Jeonghan’s privacy, so he kept his distance. But he was worried. You could tell by the crease in his brow. Jeonghan couldn't help but smile at it. He was so thankful for Choi Seungcheol.

 "I think so. I don’t really know. Is it okay if Mingyu comes over for a bit though?"

Seungcheol knew about Mingyu working at _Tall Tails_.

Seungcheol didn't know Jeonghan knew him prior to it.

Jeonghan was planning on telling him, but was afraid it'd bring up questions about his past that he was still not ready to dig up. He wanted to tell him eventually, but no time ever felt like the right time.

 

"That's fine. You don't need to ask permission to invite someone to your own house, Jeonghan." Seungcheol was clearly just using Jeonghan's words from earlier, but the notion that this place was just as much his as it was Seungcheol's made him happy in ways he couldn't describe.

 

"Who's Mingyu?" Wonwoo asked.

"He's just a friend of mine."

"Hmm..."

 _Just a friend,_ Seungcheol thought. Of course, he had no right to be jealous. Hell, him and Jeonghan weren’t anything more than friends, but he couldn’t help but be a little envious of the boy. For one, Mingyu was also a hybrid. They could probably relate a lot better. Jeonghan also talked about Mingyu a lot. Some silly thing he’d said at work. A kind gesture he’d done. Seungcheol wondered if he rambled on to the other hybrid about him. It was the perfect opportunity to find out with him on his way.

They went ahead and cleared the table when they were done eating, sitting around talking, waiting for Mingyu to arrive. It wasn’t long before he came knocking either. A little frantically Jeonghan might add. They all stopped mid-conversation.

 

Jeonghan went to open the door as both Seungcheol and Wonwoo stayed put on the couch. Mingyu’s dark hair was windswept and chaotic while his tan skin gleamed with sweat under the warm yellow lighting.

“Hey.” He breathed, clearly out of breath. There was an odd air to him. He peeked inside over Jeonghan’s shoulder and back over his own nervously. He was looking around as if someone was lurking in the shadows watching him. “Can we talk privately?” He spoke in a very hushed tone.

Jeonghan took a look behind him at Seungcheol’s concerned face. He shot him a smile to ease his nerves then turned back around. “Yeah, sure.” He began to walk out but was stopped by someone calling out to him.

“Is everything okay? Are you going somewhere?” Seungcheol asked using all his strength to stay put. He still had this very protective way about him. Something about Mingyu’s suspicious mannerisms rubbed him the wrong way.

 

“Everything’s okay. We’re just stepping outside for a bit.” He gave another reassuring smile before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You gotta chill.  You look like a kicked puppy. It’s honestly such a turn off.”

“Shut the fuck up. You’ve made my night hell.” Seungcheol scowled at Wonwoo as the other shrugged. His obvious smirk told Seungcheol all he needed to know. “I wouldn’t have invited you if you were going to terrorize me.”

“Terrorize? I’m trying to help you! First off, you suck at flirting so I’m doing the flirting for you.”

“Wonwoo. That’s not how it works.”

“And second, you’re looking a little too whipped. You’re so possessive. _Are you going somewhere?_ ” He mocked. “What are you? His dad? He’s grown so he can leave without your permission.”

“I wasn’t giving permission. I was just curious.” He pouted and crossed his arms. Somehow this felt more like an interrogation than honest advice.

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“I hate you.”

“No need to throw a hissy fit.”

“I’m literally about to kick you out.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This isn’t something that could have waited until tomorrow at work or could have been discussed over the phone?” Jeonghan asked clearly confused. Uncertain and on edge, Mingyu shook his head. Whatever was eating at him was unraveling his usually chill resolve. He chewed on his lower lip as he continued glancing around.

“I actually wanted to talk sooner but I was at work. Who’s inside?” He gestured toward the door, his words all rushing together.

“Seungcheol and his friend Wonwoo.”

“That’s it? Mr. Yoon isn’t there?”

“No… Why? What’s going on?” Jeonghan was now beginning to feel as nervous as Mingyu looked. His palms grew sweaty.

“I saw Mr. Yoon today.”

_Shit._

 

“What? Where? Mingyu where did you see him? What did he say?” The questions came rattling out a mile a minute. Mingyu clearly wasn’t expecting such a frantic response as Jeonghan shouted at him. The air suddenly seemed even colder.

“He came by the café today. He asked if I’d seen you. I thought it was weird because… well of course I’ve seen you because we work together, but the way he was asking was so strange.” It was condescending. He spoke like he knew something Mingyu didn’t know. In reality, he was being led into a trap. It just made him feel sick.  

“What did you say?” Jeonghan took a step forward. Pupils dilated, shoulders heaving, Jeonghan looked scary. His tail was puffed out, the fibers standing on edge while his ears were turned to the side. Mingyu had never seen him like this. He looked wild.

“I—I didn’t… You told me not to … I told him I hadn’t see you.”

“And then what?” Jeonghan was nearly screaming. He gripped at his broad shoulders, nails digging into skin.

“Wait. Calm down.” He held on to Jeonghan’s thin wrists and tried to pull him away.

“Mingyu, what happened!”

“He left! That was it! Hyung, you’re hurting me...”

“What do you mean he left? He didn’t say anything else?

“I don’t know! He seemed like he was searching for you but I didn’t tell him like you asked. What’s going on?”

 

 

And just like that, Jeonghan’s entire world caved in from the core, crumpling into a pile of broken ruins. This was it. He knew it was coming. It was just a matter of time.

 

“Seriously. You need to calm down. You aren’t breathing properly.” And that was an understatement. He was on the verge of a mental breakdown and hyperventilating the stress away was all he could manage. He began to see black spots in his peripherals. He let go of Mingyu and clenched his hands into tight fists, pulling at his now pounding skull.

Mingyu began to panic too, not knowing what to do.

“No. This isn’t happening. No. No!”

The door opened behind them and Mingyu couldn’t have been more relieved.

 

“Han! Hey, Hannie. Look at me. What’s wrong?” Seungcheol took careful steps toward him. He gently pulled his hands away from his head to hold them in his own. “What the hell did you do!” Seungcheol diverted his attention to the tall hybrid for a split second before putting it back on Jeonghan. Mingyu stood frozen unsure of what to say or do. Quite frankly, he was just as shocked. Did he do something wrong? He wasn’t sure but felt the guilt associated with it.

“Jeonghan. You need to calm down or you’re going to pass out.” Wonwoo stood at the door watching the whole scene when his doctoral instincts kicked in. “Let’s at least get inside.”

 

It was an excruciatingly long moment of awkward silence as Seungcheol cooed soft words to the hybrid now sitting on the couch. Wonwoo was trying his best to not intervene. The interaction looked too intimate to even be witnessing. So instead, he excused himself to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water figuring it was the best help he could offer at the moment.

Jeonghan kept repeating _I’m sorry. I’m sorry_ but none of them could quite figure out why he was sorry. Seungcheol didn’t want to question him when he was on the precipice of breaking down. He just kept whispering that it was okay and to breathe.

Crouched down in front of him, Seungcheol got him to regain his composure or at least some of it. The hybrid sat with his head hung low, hands placed on his thighs. A closer look would reveal how hard his nails were digging into the flesh, a form of self-punishment Seungcheol thought they’d be rid of.

 

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong now?” Seungcheol took his hands in his own to combat Jeonghan’s urge to inflict pain on himself.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. I should have said something sooner… I was just so scared.” He was clearly fighting back tears.

“What happened?”

Jeonghan took a shaky breath. There was no use in lying.

“I ran away from my owner.” Mingyu couldn’t hold back his gasp as he was the only one who wasn’t aware. It would have been comical if the situation weren’t so dire. He should have pieced it together, but he couldn’t fathom why he’d run away in the first place. From his memory, Jeonghan hadn’t showed any problems with his owner. “I promise I have my reasons.” He tried to continue, getting choked up along the way. “B—but now he’s looking for me.” His chest ached, like a hand was steadily squeezing his heart tighter and tighter.

Seungcheol could still remember the dull scars painting his skin. He could still remember the fear in his eyes. This wasn’t good. “He’s looking for you? How do you know?” Seungcheol held him at arm’s length, trying to read his face.

“Mingyu saw him today at work. God, I’m so stupid.” He tried to control his emotions, but the tears kept coming. “I was going to tell you sooner, but I was so scared.”

“ _You_ were scared? And you think going to prison isn’t scary? I fucking called it. You know, you’re selfish for leeching off of him and not even giving a damn about the end result.” To say Wonwoo was pissed would be an understatement. He’d warned Seungcheol from the beginning that this would come crashing down and now he could very well be seeing the last of his best friend. There was no telling when or where shit would all go down, but now knowing he was out there looking for him, it was only a matter of time.

“That’s not it! I was going to tell. I just didn’t—I wasn’t… I thought that…” Jeonghan was quickly losing his resolve again. He couldn’t think straight with everything overwhelming him.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” He scoffed taking a step closer to Jeonghan. “You know the worst part? Seungcheol already knew. We both knew. We were just waiting for you to finally confess.”

“Stop.” Seungcheol stood up, getting in front of Wonwoo, blocking his path to Jeonghan.

“…and he kept your ass around even knowing you were a disaster waiting to happen. You finally told the truth, but guess what? It’s too late now.”

“Wonwoo, stop.” Seungcheol turned cold, his voice deep and full of authority.

“You knew?” Jeonghan looked to Seungcheol, but Wonwoo spoke again before he could respond.

“I’m not going to sit here and let someone else take advantage of you!”

“That wasn’t my intention at all! I promise! I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.” Jeonghan was getting hysterical. The weight of the situation came crashing down on him and he’d never felt shittier.

“But all you are is trouble! Do you understand that? You thought you could hide out forever? Not only did you fuck up your own life, you’ve just ruined his!”

“Wonwoo, that’s enough!” Seungcheol wasn’t one to assert his dominance, but he couldn’t let someone talk about Jeonghan that way. His voice echoed of the walls, startling every person in the room. Wonwoo did stop, but the anger within him still burned on.

“It looks like you two have some talking to do. I’ll leave.” Wonwoo couldn’t stand to be in the room any longer. Without another glance, he was out the door, slamming it behind him. Mingyu gave a small bow and left as well. He felt like it wasn’t his place to stay anyway. Once outside, Wonwoo sighed deeply. “Fuck, I could really go for a beer.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They both headed over to a _pojangmacha_ to fill each other in on all the gory details they knew.

It’s funny how fast the night changes.

Wonwoo revealed everything ranging from meeting the hybrid to looking into his file and the blossoming relationship between the duo. He was clearly pissed—livid at the fact that Seungcheol and Jeonghan had never properly discussed that Jeonghan was owned. Were they truly aware of the risks surrounding their circumstances? Did they really grasp the severity of their situation? Jeonghan had run away and took refuge in his best friend’s life and now Seungcheol could have a pending warrant for his arrest. If the owner wanted to press charges, he damn well could. It hurt as he had even grown somewhat fond of Jeonghan but that was under the pre-tense that he was at least honest. Now finding out that Jeonghan had never revealed to Seungcheol that he was a runaway made him distrustful of the hybrid. If Jeonghan was willing to keep this information from him, he would probably be willing to let Seungcheol get carried away by the police. And the fact that Seungcheol never addressed it himself made him even angrier at his stupid best friend.

He was already beginning to regret some of the harsh things he said as time passed. Him lashing out was fueled by his lack of control over the whole ordeal. For Wonwoo, everything was simple. Everything had an equation and he could pluck in every scenario and get answers for them. Jeonghan and Seungcheol though would always end in tragedy. He’d wanted to protect Seungcheol because he knew his fear of abandonment, why he was so quick to cling and latch on, and in the end, he ultimately failed again.

He knew Jeonghan was a ticking time bomb and with this, he was sure their time was running out.

Mingyu felt like shit. He hadn’t known anything, but with the little piece of information he had, it felt like he’d done so much damage. He wondered if there was a better way he could have done it. How had he been so unaware of Jeonghan’s struggle throughout high school? Wonwoo described the scarring and as a doctor, was able to describe how he got them, but Mingyu didn’t want to hear the details. He just always thought Jeonghan was quiet and kept to himself. Not once did he think to look deeper into it.

It was one heavy chunk of information the two didn’t think they could handle soberly so they downed another glass of beer. Wonwoo groaned.

“I knew this wasn’t going to end well.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Puffy cheeks, swollen and red. Dried tears staining his face. Downcast ears and hair askew. Jeonghan looked a mess.

But Seungcheol thought he’d never looked so beautiful.

It wasn’t the cheesy _“You’re beautiful even when you cry”_ explanation. It wasn’t how innocent Jeonghan looked when he pouted his pink lips subconsciously. It was the vulnerability of his confession. It was the wall being broken down that Jeonghan built to shield himself from the pain of reality.

Jeonghan came clean and although he didn’t go into much detail, Seungcheol now had a clearer understanding of who he used to be. And that made who he was now all the more remarkable. He was brave. Seungcheol couldn’t believe the strength he had. How he had to overcome the fear to even make it this far. Jeonghan was beautiful because he finally allowed Seungcheol in. No barriers. No hiding. Just him.

After Jeonghan finished explaining how and why he escaped, and how he lived on the streets of Seoul until he was found, they sat in silence side by side. Then Jeonghan spoke.

 

“I’ll leave before the night is up.” His voice was so quiet, so fragile in the frigid atmosphere.

“Look at me.” Jeonghan kept his gaze on his lap. “Jeonghan, please.” When the hybrid still refused to lift his gaze, Seungcheol brought his hands up to cup his face. Seungcheol smiled,

“I can’t let you go.”

 

They were so close. Warm breath intermingling and sending static shocks of electricity to flicker in the air, the energy shared like fireworks shimmering in the distance.

 

Close. Warm.

 

Closer. Warmer.

 

“I love you.” Seungcheol spoke with the utmost of clarity and certainty. It wasn’t three words uttered from the stress of high staked circumstances but a quiet declaration that was long overdue.

 

Even closer. Burning hot.

 

Seungcheol leaned in, pressing his lips against the other’s. Jeonghan’s lips were mesmerizing. Once he got a taste, he knew he was trapped forever. Something about him made the kiss sweeter. His lips softer. His heart lighter. If he could describe an eternity, he’d expect it to feel like this. An infinite amount of cosmic accordance. Every particle—every atom all created just to capture this moment of pure bliss and pure adoration for one specific person. He poured his entire heart into the kiss. He thought he knew love. But what he’d known before was what he thought love should be like. But now, he didn’t have to think, he just felt. It was raw and real and so overwhelming he could cry.

When Seungcheol tried to pull away, he felt Jeonghan press forward, reconnecting them. His hands came to rest against his chest, clutching at his shirt and pulling the older infinitely closer. Their lips moved against each other slowly, savoring each other’s presence. The feel of finally bonding on a level deeper than the surface was euphoric.

Jeonghan was entranced. He’d never felt so emotionally exhausted, but relieved at the same time. The kiss was simply breathtaking. It was very different from previous experiences, forceful intrusions and rough clashes forgotten. It was light and delicate and made him feel like he was wanted—like he was needed. He didn’t feel expendable for once and it was so good it hurt. He wanted more.

His hands traveled down Seungcheol’s firm chest and dangerously low as he pushed himself further into his embrace.

 

“Han…” Seungcheol finally pulled away, Jeonghan trying to follow his lips once again, seeking his warmth. Seungcheol stopped him before he could. He was panting, barely able to catch his own breath. Seungcheol knew Jeonghan wasn’t in the right mindset. His judgement was clouded by the comfort he sought after. Seungcheol didn’t want to take advantage of the situation or Jeonghan. So when Jeonghan leaned in to connect their lips again, he pulled him into a hug instead. He brought a hand to stroke his head, rubbing the back of his ears.

When Seungcheol felt him go slack in his arms after a while and the familiar purr reverberating throughout him, he carefully lifted him and brought him to bed. He’d fallen asleep.

After Seungcheol settled them in, Jeonghan whispered in the dark.

“There’s so much I want to tell you. I just have to find the strength to.”

“That’s okay. You have an entire lifetime to work up the courage. I’ll be here.”

It was silent for a few minutes. They both began drifting to sleep.

“Seungcheol-ah?” He heard a deep hum. “Thank you.”

 

He knew he didn’t have much time, but for now, this was enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't too bad was it? Ya'll don't even know. I love angst so much. Like where there's drama, there's a me.  
> What did you think? Please please please leave a comment below, even if it is just to rant because I wanna rant too. Or if you're confused about something or really anything I just wanna talk to you guys XD
> 
> Why did Mr. Yoon go to the cafe? Do you think he was expecting Jeonghan? Does he really not know where he is?  
> Did Wonwoo overreact? As Seungcheol's best friend, is he justified in being this angry?  
> So they kissed. Where do they go from here?  
> Why did it take me nearly 20 fucking chapters to build up to a kiss??
> 
> WHO KNOWS?!?!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, concerns greatly appreciated.  
> Also follow me on tumblr @eottoghe !


	18. Fishing for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time only stands still when you're watching the clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more mellow. Just some introspective thinking. And really, I was gonna go into more detail of Cheol's background story then decided against it. Whoops~ And I also know some of you are curious as to some more background on Jeonghan so I'm working on a special chapter of that (Thanks @Manabishi)
> 
> And maybe some smut a little later..... (You ask, you shall receive @VeryUbeJam)
> 
> But thank you for your patience and sticking with me. I love you all so much and it's nice to see some new profiles joining the chained crew. The overwhelming amount of comments I got last time made me so effing happy like you don't understand. I love love love talking to you all. Thank you SO MUCH for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Honeycomb yellow rays of sunshine filtered in through the windows, basking the apartment in its scintillate glow. The still of the morning accented the quiet hum of the hybrid still fast asleep. So much had happened the previous night. This was the calmest he’d been since. His eyes were slightly puffy from all the crying and his pink lips were chapped from chewing on them for so long. Seungcheol watched him inhale eucalyptus and sigh out vanilla. Beautiful and calm. Tranquil and placid.

Jeonghan deserved to live in peace and he’d surrender every bit of his will to offer that to him.

Seungcheol had one arm encompassing him, the other pillowed under his head as they both lay on their sides facing each other. Jeonghan was the clingier one in his sleep. Both of his arms were around the other’s midsection, head fully hidden in his chest and body curled tight against his.

Seungcheol had to wonder how the hybrid was even able to breathe, but knew changing the position would result in the grip tightening. Each time he tried to move, he’d feel muscles tense against his. It was as if his very existence was the one thing that Jeonghan could secure himself to. But he didn’t have to worry. Seungcheol wasn’t going anywhere.

His alarm was somewhere buzzing in the distance, so he knew he had to get up—knew that he had to keep trekking through his mundane life of work and work and more unsatisfying work, but he’d return back home to an angel, so maybe the day was worth enduring.

He had always thought his life was complex with how the world seemed to controlled him and drained every bit of his energy. He’d felt like there was too much take without any give. Now getting a glimpse into the hybrid’s life, he realized that the universe was fucked, but he was at least given a chance. What did Jeonghan have? He’d been robbed of opportunity from the second he’d been born. 

Jeonghan, despite being used, despite being spit on and discriminated against, he wanted to keep living—wanted to fight to have the right to live. To love. To thrive. No matter how terrible the world was to him, he refused to let it consume him.

Seungcheol remembered how miserable he was before he’d met him. It wasn’t easy getting out of bed, nor was it worth it on most days. He’d stare at the ceiling, tracing the ugly cracks with the utmost of spite. Half of his family was dead or had distanced themselves so much, they might as well have been. After high school, he’d been left with one friend as the rest moved on to do much bigger and better things while he settled for a cookie cutter cubicle. Then, he’d thought things would get better, that maybe he was in love. But, deep down he knew it was never reciprocated.  _In the end, they always leave you_ , is what he was told by the shadows in his dreams. They’d been right most of the time. And Seungcheol could never really let go so the constant thoughts invading his mind left him with a far more sullen version of himself.

And then he met Jeonghan. Someone so desperate for life. Someone who persevered through hail storms and high water even if it took all his might just to do so. Someone who overcame fear and destitution, and rebuilt his life the way he wanted even when he was told he didn’t deserve to.

He brought the happiness back to Seungcheol’s life. He hadn't realized it before, but if he asked again _“What does happiness mean to you?”_ his answer would be simple. It was Jeonghan.

Seungcheol did know the risks getting involved, but in all honesty, he didn’t care. If it meant being able to provide a fighting chance for Jeonghan, he’d risk it all.

 

The alarm still buzzed away so he pulled himself from Jeonghan’s hold reluctantly. His heart pricked as he saw the hybrid reach out in his sleep like he was searching for the warmth that had disappeared all too quickly. Seungcheol placed a loving hand on his cheek, stroking the smooth skin with his thumb before placing a chaste kiss on the boy’s forehead. Jeonghan settled back down after realizing he was still there.

"Don't worry. I'm still here." He smiled down, fondly at the boy still sleeping.

 

Seungcheol was never good at letting go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The soothing pitter patter of the shower drummed in the background. Jeonghan held tighter, squeezing his arms around a figure he assumed to be Seungcheol. When he realized the object of his affection was lacking its firm depth and familiar heat, he let out a whine.

 _It was just a pillow_.

Eyes slowly creeping open, Jeonghan felt like death. His head pounded with the harsh ferocity of a stampeding parade. He had the kind of migraine that wrapped around his skull, a lasso holding captive its prey. Hours of crying had drained his mind, body, and soul. He wanted to fall back asleep and forget the ache.

Then, everything from the night before came rushing in like the floodgates to hell.

His hair was gone. His owner was looking for him. Wonwoo hated him and…

 

He’d kissed Seungcheol.

 

He honestly couldn’t remember much after the kiss. Somehow, he ended up back in their shared room, fast asleep. It was all so hazy. But one thing that stood stark against his cloudy mind was the feel of plush lips against his own. Even now, it made his cheeks tingle and heart thump profusely in his chest.

 

But guilt loomed over, seeping slowly into his consciousness like it always had before. Seungcheol had known all the baggage he lugged with him, but still decided to keep him around. He deserved someone who could give him protection, not someone who always needed it. He deserved someone who could take him to niceplaces and someone he could travel the vast world with, exploring new things. He deserved someone who wouldn’t embarrass him with his awkward tail and sensitive ears if they wanted to go out on a simple date in public. Seungcheol deserved someone _normal_. All Jeonghan had to offer was himself and he knew it wasn’t good enough.

_Ping._

_Ping._

_Ping._

His phone was chiming somewhere. Jeonghan groggily sat up, wiping his sleep encrusted eyes. The blankets tangled around his waist, tugging at him, coercing him to lay back down in their grasp.

Looking over to the bedside table, he saw his phone buzzing away. It was on a charger so Seungcheol must have plugged it up sometime in the night. Once again, Jeonghan felt undeserving of the miraculous Choi Seungcheol as he was just so thoughtful. He sighed and reached over to check it.

 

 

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!?!  
Soonyoung _ _(`o´)_ _, 9:02_

****

_I was LITERALLY with you half of the day. How did so much happen so quickly???  
_ _Soonyoung (`o´), 9:02_

****

_Please don’t come in today  
Soonyoung (`o´), 9:04_

_Stay at home! Lock the doors! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BE SAFE!!!  
Soonyoung (`o´), 9:05_

_Also sorry. Mingyu told me…  
Soonyoung (`o´), 9:07_

 

_Also also, Jun says hi._

_Soonyoung (`o´), 9:08_

 

Jeonghan would have laughed if his head didn’t throb so badly. He’d really hit the jackpot finding this lot of people. Soonyoung was his boss, yet he was telling him to _not_ come in to work. And why? Because he was concerned for his wellbeing. Jeonghan could have used the comfort the café offered, but knew if his previous owner was scoping it out the day before, he could very well be lurking around today as well. Maybe even the next… or the next. Jeonghan didn’t know when he could go back... or if he could. He shot over a quick text, thanking Soonyoung and assuring him that he’d stay put for now.

Jeonghan hadn’t noticed the pitter patter of the shower stop. He hadn’t noticed the heat escape and steam from the bathroom drift in. He hadn’t noticed the toned chest of the man clad in just a white towel that seemed to hang dreadfully low on his waist. That is, until he spoke.

 

“Sorry. I forgot my underwear.” Seungcheol abashedly grinned at the hybrid twisted in his sheets. He expected Jeonghan to still be sleeping so was shocked to see him sitting up and staring back at him with his jaw slacked.

A sheen layer of condensation made Seungcheol’s skin glisten in the orange sunlight and if Jeonghan gaped any longer, he’d surely burn a hole straight through him. Heat began to rise in Jeonghan’s body, a red flush spreading across his chest, up to his neck and blazing his ears.

 _How does he even stay so fit? He works a desk job probably burning more energy on his lunch breaks than he does the entire day._ Jeonghan thought off-handedly. _But damn, has he always been this attractive?_

The deep carvings of his torso like trenches on a detailed map. Wide shoulders, broad and defined. He looked so fucking irresistible. If only that towel weren’t…

 

“Hey, Han. You okay?” Of course he wasn’t okay. He was confused and excited and tired and Seungcheol really should put on some clothes.

“Huh?” He croaked out and finally broke his attention free from eyeing the man in front of him.

“You okay?”

“You should finish getting ready.” He mumbled out, shortly after. An excuse to get the other to leave so he could calm his racing heart. Why did he make him feel so nervous? They’d been sharing a bed for weeks now and all of a sudden, it felt different. Well… a couple of things had changed.

Seungcheol kissed him and he kissed back.

_And Seungcheol had never told him that he loved him before._

The fog clouding his memory slowly faded as he remembered glossy eyes staring back at his own, a quiet declaration of love floating from red lips.

 

“Right. Uh… Sorry. I’ll go.” Seungcheol went to speedily return to the bathroom only to pause, turn back around, and shuffle through his dresser. He almost forgot the reason he left the bathroom in the first place. God, he was so cute.

Jeonghan laid back down, curling in to a fetal position, hugging Seungcheol’s eucalyptus pillow, inhaling the scent. Like a koala on a tree, he clung to it like it was Seungcheol himself. He tried to get the lingering image of him out of his mind. Tried to ignore just how affected he was by the situation.

After a few minutes, he came back out, fully clothed.

 

“You weren’t still trying to go to work, were you?” Seungcheol spoke as he finished getting ready. His raven hair was still slightly damp. Jeonghan noted how nice he looked all dressed up and fresh.

“Soonyoung actually won’t let me. Mingyu told him what happened and he's worried I'll run into _him_.” Jeonghan sat up to look at the other properly. It was much easier now that he wasn’t naked. And even though he now knew that Seungcheol had known of his secret, he was wondering how he was so calm about it. He took the news well whereas Jeonghan had had a full meltdown. He figured someone needed to be strong if they were going to find some solution.

“That’s good then.” He nodded resolutely, sitting beside him on the edge of the bed. There was still something bothering him though. “I… don’t know if I want to leave you here by yourself. Are you sure you’ll be fine? I can stay if you—”

“No. I’ll be okay.” Jeonghan cut him off quickly, shaking his head. Seungcheol gave him a look. “Really! I won't do anything crazy. I guess I'll just wait for you to come home so we can properly talk about where to go from here." Seungcheol still looked worried. "Now, you should go before you’re late.”

He would love nothing more than for him to stay, but knew that he’d been greedy enough. He couldn’t let the other put his life on hold again just because of him. So instead of caving and asking him to stay, he smiled and reached out his arms for a hug. Seungcheol instantly dove in, wrapping the hybrid’s smaller frame up in a tight embrace. The hug lingered for a suspended moment, neither really wanting to let go. Reluctantly, they separated and Seungcheol began to shuffle towards the door.

“Wait.” Jeonghan stood from the bed, stepping toward him, grabbing his sleeve. He couldn’t let him go just yet. “Thank you. For everything. I know I’m probably more trouble than I’m worth, but… I’m glad I found you.” He let out a chuckle to himself. “Or more like you found me.” It was simple, sweet, and sentimental.

“You’re worth everything to me. It's gonna be okay. We’ll work this out.” And he really did believe they could. He just wasn’t quite sure how yet. Seungcheol had a gentle smile plastered on his face. His earnest words worked to chip away at every stone wall guarding Jeonghan’s heart.

_No barriers. No hiding. Just him._

 

Jeonghan’s lips slowly quirked up into a wide smile. _It’ll be okay._ Thinking impulsively, he leaned over to peck Seungcheol on the lips. Before either could dote on the small gesture, he shooed the grinning boy out of the room.

And even if Jeonghan was still too scared to say it aloud, he felt it.

_I love you too._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seungcheol _tap tap tapped_ , fingers drumming on his desktop anxiously. He kept checking the clock at the bottom right of his computer screen only to see that a couple of minutes passed since he’d last checked. He let out a loud groan, grabbing the attention of his co-workers around him. He leaned back in a very exaggerated manner.

Time was moving too slow.

“Hey Seungcheol. Did you get that report in yet? I wouldn’t have asked, but you seem kind of distracted today.” The person in the cubicle beside him rolled over in his swivel chair, glancing at his computer screen. Seungcheol quickly sat up and started typing like he’d been working this whole time. It didn’t really help that his screen was nearly blank. “You do realize you need this in before noon right?”

“I _have_ realized and I _am_ working on it. Thank you for your concern though.” He rolled his eyes, brushing off the gel haired asshole beside him. He’d never gotten close to the people he worked with. He never saw a point. No one had paid him any real attention unless they needed something from him or he’d needed something from them.

 

The day drug on slow and tantalizing. He just wanted to be home. Home with Jeonghan. He couldn’t help but have this fleeting feeling in his gut that something was going to go horribly wrong and he’d be here completely helpless. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if anything were to happen. He felt edgy, almost chewing his pen into oblivion.

Time couldn’t have moved more slowly.

He tried to continue working, but his mind kept drifting.

 

Jeonghan’s owner.

 

Even now, he didn’t know what to address him as. Jeonghan despised the idea of anyone _owning_ him. He’d mentioned it enough before, even if he left the statement vague.

He pondered that maybe he was bluffing. He could have saw Mingyu through the window and not been aware that Jeonghan worked there as well. Maybe he’d came in fishing for answers, hoping someone would give him what he wanted. If Mingyu said he hadn’t seen him, maybe that would be enough to send him on his way.

But it seemed too convenient to be coincidence.

And then another thought crossed his mind. If he’d been searching, why had it taken him two and a half years to finally get a lead? Jeonghan mentioned never seeing him after he’d left. He hadn’t even known if the guy was still alive. If he’d been searching all along, why now? What changed.

The answer hit him like a freight train speeding off the rails.

Jeonghan settled down.

He’d found a stable place and instead of running, he decided to breathe. Months of wandering and drifting from place to place, left little trail. Jeonghan described to Seungcheol how he’d always wander. As soon as he considered settling down, he’d have the urge to move on to the next place. Seungcheol assumed it was his curiosity, but now looking at it, truly analyzing the situation at hand, it seemed more like a method at survival. If he stayed in one place too long, it’d be easier to track him. So his instinct to run had worked in his favor. But when they’d met, Seungcheol was persistent on having him stay. No matter what, he’d kept selfishly pulling him back. He couldn’t let him go. He wondered if things would've been different if he hadn’t been so adamant on keeping the hybrid in his grasp. Would things have been better for him or worst?

He shuddered, not wanting to think of such unpleasant outcomes. All he knew was that they needed to be careful now.

Somehow, his owner must have gotten a hint and was now closer than ever.

Even with the imminent threat of danger, Seungcheol had to be strong.

He loved Jeonghan and he swore with his life to protect him at all costs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“How are things going at the café?”

“Oh they’re fine. That Hansol kid won’t leave though.” Soonyoung raised his voice and Jeonghan could tell, even over the phone, that he was making sure the person in question could hear. He could tell by his tone that he’d had a triumphant, sly smirk on his face. “He keeps _flirting_ with Seungkwan and you know Seungkwan. He can’t even focus when the boy is around.”

Jeonghan laughed sincerely. He could envision the glare Seungkwan shot the older male while holding his tongue. The adorable blush on his round cheeks. Hansol had stopped by a few times, but never once did he leave without chatting it up with the young hybrid. And each time they’d pester him about it, he’d dismiss it in the very _polite_ way he always did.

“We miss you though. I think the whole bunch got a little rowdier without you here coddling them.”

“I mean… I could still come in if you’d like.” Jeonghan tried to joke. It was clearly a mistake judging by the tone shift of the other’s response.

“That’s not even funny.” He sighed, bringing his voice down way low. “I really need you to look after yourself okay? From what I heard, this guy is waiting for his opportunity to pounce. Don’t give him the opportunity. Just please promise me you’ll lay low?” Soonyoung was almost never serious. He’d always put on a joyful front for the customers and his co-workers. That’s why the stern voice he used now made Jeonghan harden his resolve. Things were too serious not to.

“I promise…. Thank you Soonyoungie”

“Don’t mention it. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

Being locked away in hiding wasn’t fun. He tried cleaning. Napped some. Cooked a little. Napped some more. He’d stumbled upon a news channel spewing more politics about the _“Hybrid Epidemic That’s Changing the World”_ but the flowery words flew right over his head again. It was only a few minutes into the segment that Jeonghan received a text message.

 

_Let’s meet. Don’t tell Seungcheol.  
Wonwoo, 4:47pm_

Jeonghan wasn’t afraid of Wonwoo in the slightest, but the tone of the message read all too clear. Whatever he had to say, he didn’t want Seungcheol to know. So he was on his own this time.

_No hiding._

 

Isn’t it ironic?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, concerns greatly appreciated.  
> Also follow me on tumblr @eottoghe !


	19. The Highest Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Sing the Body Electric
> 
> ―Walt Whitman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Sorry about the wait! Because I feel bad, I'm updating today and also did a little Christmas special for this story if you're interested: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13166103
> 
> I hope everyone's holiday was well and I hope you all are happy and healthy. If you ever need anything, I'm always here for you so don't hesitate to reach out if you need someone to rant to or confide in or something.  
> Shout out to @Bluberri for always making me laugh/smile XD
> 
> BIF FAT WARNING!!!::  
> It's smut. lol
> 
> eNjOy!

He’d been more than excited to finally get home. Minute after minute turned into hour after hour. He’d stared at the stagnant hand of the clock for so long, the image of its gradient dials ticked away in his mind. When time came to leave, all that was left was an imprint of himself to indicate he’d been there at all.

Shoving his key into the slot, he fumbled his way inside, swinging it open, ready to be met with expectant doe eyes and that trademark smile he loved. In a perfect world, Seungcheol always got what he wanted. But he’d come to realize his world was far from perfect.

There was a silence so empty, he almost thought he’d stumbled in to the wrong residence. His home was shroud in complete and utter darkness. There was no one.

 

He was gone.

 

Seungcheol didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but with his breath caught in his throat and his heart pounding hard in his chest he conjured up every horrible scenario in his mind. He flipped on the light to the living room, hoping—praying it would illuminate a sleepy hybrid napping on his couch, curled into some blanket he’d drug from Seungcheol’s room.

But, it was just as vacant as he’d left it this morning.

 

“Han?” He called out, moving to the kitchen. There was no one in there. The panic began to bubble in the pit of his stomach. “Jeonghan! Please come out.”

He got no response. His frantic footsteps carried him to the bedroom next, turning on every light switch along the way. It was too dark, and the dark was suffocating. “If you’re playing one of your pranks, please stop. This isn’t funny.” Jeonghan’s things were still there. Not a piece of furniture seemed out of place. Nothing seemed unordinary.

But Jeonghan wasn’t there.

After the news from the previous night, the thought of Jeonghan being in danger nearly immobilized him. What if something bad had happened? He felt his eyes burn as the sensation of overwhelming fear hit him.

 

“Hannie-ah! Come out, please!” He shouted this time, ripping through the rooms again and again and again, becoming more desperate. No matter how much he searched, he knew he wouldn’t miraculously appear. He was not there.

He dug his phone out his pocket to dial the hybrid’s number. It went straight to voicemail then straight to voicemail again.

Seungcheol’s knees finally gave out once he reached his bedroom, the place he saw him last. There was no use. He was not there. He tried again, calling to a boy he knew wouldn’t answer, only to be taunted by an automated voice system.

“Jeonghan!” He yelled one last time. _Please don’t leave me._ Time slowed down.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

 

“Seungcheol? What’s wrong?”

His heart skipped a beat, brain functionality slowing down to an almost halt. He tried to process.

Jeonghan was here. Jeonghan was safe.

Seungcheol pulled himself to his feet, wide eyes staring at Jeonghan as if he were a ghost. He stood in the doorway to his room with his eyebrows raised, taking in the mess Seungcheol had created. For all the idle cleaning he did earlier, it looked as if a madman had ripped through the place.

Seungcheol thought he was gone—that he’d lost him. For good. He’d never been so scared in his life. But that fear quickly morphed itself into anger and he found himself almost shouting his response.

“Where have you been?!” His glassy eyes held so much fire, Jeonghan wilted under their glare. “I was so fucking worried. I thought—I thought you ran away again… or worse.” He placed the palms of his hands against his eyes, willing the tears away. He was livid, but incredibly relieved. “You can’t just keep disappearing. Not now. _Especially_ not now. It isn’t safe.”

Jeonghan stood stunned in silence.

“If something happened to you… I don’t know what I would do.” The hybrid had been on Seungcheol’s mind all day. Every awful thought had plagued his head and he was more than terrified that one of the outcomes had come true. He couldn’t help but be upset at Jeonghan’s carelessness.

The hybrid would’ve argued back. Something along the lines of him being fully capable of taking care of himself or that he wasn’t dumb enough to put himself in harm’s way, but the distraught look on Seungcheol’s face kept his lips sealed. It was rare to see Seungcheol so angry. Even more so when the anger was directed at him.

 

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could muster. That apparently wasn’t good enough.

“Where were you?”

“Wonwoo wanted to meet.” Seungcheol’s blood pressure instantly spiked, still upset with how things played out the night before. “But it wasn’t anything bad.” Jeonghan added. “He just wanted to talk.”

 

 

 

_Wonwoo couldn’t get time off, so he requested for Jeonghan to meet him at the hospital where he worked. He had his ears concealed by one of Seungcheol’s large hoodies and tucked his tail in as best he could, attempting to blend in. And although uncomfortable, it helped to shield him from prying eyes. The bus was nearly empty, and he couldn’t decide if it was for better or worse. Less people meant less people watching. More people meant it was harder to fit in. But he eventually made it with no problem and found Wonwoo sitting on a bench, heavily shaded by a large camphor tree._

_Wonwoo didn’t apologize for what he said but rather how he said it. He hadn’t meant to blow up, especially with the state Jeonghan was in, but he made sure to let him know exactly why he was upset. This time, it was in a much more civilized manner. And even though it made Jeonghan feel like shit, he knew he deserved to hear it._

_“I never meant to stay. Especially not for this long.” He looked up into the twisting branches, jumbled like his emotions. “I keep thinking… if you hadn’t found me that night, maybe you all would be better off. ” Jeonghan had a bitter smile on his face, fighting the urge to claw at his skin._

_“You would be dead.” Wonwoo didn’t miss a beat._

_“…I know.”_

_On the surface, Wonwoo was collected and straightforward, yet underneath his hard posterior, wariness pricked at his conscious. He’d been harsh the night before, but he couldn’t picture Jeonghan anywhere but by Seungcheol’s side. And quite frankly he couldn’t picture himself without the boy either. Sure, he was angry, but more at the situation._

_He’d grown fond of Jeonghan. Wonwoo couldn’t relate to his circumstances. Hell, he barely knew what they were. But Wonwoo was sure that whatever he’d been through, he didn’t deserve to go through it again. He just wished everything wasn’t so… complicated._

_After stalling to a silence, Wonwoo spoke again._

_“Thank you.”_

_“For what?”_

_“I’ve never seen Seungcheol happier.” Wonwoo was finally able to smile. “And he’s good at pretending, but this time, I think he’s actually enjoying life and not just tolerating it.”_

_“I think I am too.”_

 

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because you wouldn’t have let me go.”

“You’re damn right I wouldn’t have.” Seungcheol was able to calm down some after Jeonghan explained that he was dressed inconspicuously and watchful of his surroundings, but his nerves were still shot. “I’m not trying to sound controlling or anything. I just really _really_ want you to be careful. And by me not having a clue where you were, there was no way I could have gotten to you if things had gone wrong. Your phone wasn’t even on!”

“It’s dead.” Jeonghan said frowning. All this scolding made him feel like a toddler, but he knew it came from a good place.

“Please only leave if you really need to and let me know if you do. At least until things settle down some and we figure out what we’re going to do.” Jeonghan sported a defiant little pout, looking down. He didn’t like having to go into hiding and being treated like a child, but knew he didn’t have any better options. After he didn’t respond, Seungcheol gently lifted his chin so he could look him in the eye. “Okay?”

“Okay.” He groaned. “I guess I’ll just sit in my tower all day, waiting for my handsome prince to come home.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes but leaned into the touch anyway. He didn’t like Seungcheol being angry at him.

“Thank you.” He let go after watching him for a second and with a great sigh, collapsed backward on to the bed, arms and legs splayed out. “I’m exhausted.”

“Me too.” Jeonghan crawled on the bed and laid down next to him, instantly curling into his side. Seungcheol’s arm casually came across his shoulders to hold him closer.

“You’re exhausted?” Seungcheol challenged. “What else have you done today?”

“Sleep.” Jeonghan let out a fake yawn as if to emphasize his exhaustion.

Seungcheol let out a calming chuckle. Ease began to wash over him. Jeonghan was here. Jeonghan was safe. Even with an unsure future, they quickly found normalcy and comfort in each other.

They positioned themselves in a traditional sweetheart’s cradle. His arm draped over Seungcheol’s firm chest with his head seeking refuge in the crook of his neck. _He smells so good,_ Jeonghan thought _._ The position was one that made Jeonghan feel protected and sheltered. The arm over his shoulders held him tightly, coercing every tense muscle to relax in the hold. They fit so perfectly together. Like two pieces of an oblong puzzle.

 

"Han?" His words ghosted over Jeonghan’s ears, sending chills throughout his whole body.

"Yeah?"

"What are we?" Seungcheol asked, catching the hybrid off-guard.

"What do you mean?”

“Well… what are we? Like you and me.”

Jeonghan paused before answering. “What do you want to be?"

"By your side."

"God Seungcheol. Do you have to be _this_ cheesy?" The hybrid giggled, tilting his head back to look at the older.

"I can't help it." His trademark smile made everything better. "But I'd like to be your boyfriend, if you'll accept me."

"Stop being so damn romantic!" Jeonghan hid his face back into Seungcheol's chest, swatting at him while laughing cutely. He made him forget, if even for a moment, that his entire life was a mess. He was the one break in the clouds that allowed sunrays so bright to peek through. It made Jeonghan question why they hadn't tried furthering their relationship sooner. Seungcheol was literally the stars and the moon to him.

It was so easy. How they meld into one, held on like they needed to be anchored by the other else they'd float away into the disarray of their surroundings. It was so easy to block out everything else and get lost to the sound of their own voices, a myriad of laughter and sighs and hums. It was so easy to _live_ when it was just them two.

 

"So we're together now?" Jeonghan tested the word on his tongue. "Boyfriend.” He hid his embarrassed grin in Seungcheol’s cotton button down. “That sounds so weird."

"Why?"

"I've never used it before. I've never even had one so I guess you’re my first.” Jeonghan contemplated. “Don't fuck it up."

"I won't." Seungcheol leaned down to kiss his forehead, only for the hybrid to tilt his head back to lock their lips instead. It was hesitant at first and a little clumsy, but quickly turned into something natural and sweet.

It was just so easy.

 

 

Sex is taboo.

The very nature of the topic leaves some running for the hills. People always want to ask, but the questions stay latched on their tongues, the fear of judgment bolting it in place. But maybe within the realm of a conscious mind, there’s an unconscious heart. One that is honest and curious and with a bit of persuasion from late night to early morning drinking, Jeonghan and Seungcheol found themselves discussing the topic. Not too much detail. But enough to prove that they were comfortable enough with each other to talk about something so… taboo.

To put it shortly, neither of them were virgins and they were aware of the fact. Jeonghan had almost let it slip one night, how his first time went, but giving the nature, avoided it.

_“I’m afraid I’d kill the mood. It’s not romantic or anything like that.”_ He’d said.

And to not push him further out of his comfort zone, Seungcheol let it go, instead joking about his first time and how it was utterly embarrassing. And they both laughed, and the subject was buried deep within, never to be dug up again.

At the time, Seungcheol hadn’t quite identified his feelings for the hybrid—hadn’t actually put a name to his hidden attraction. Maybe nights of being pressed against another human so closely had tricked his mind into feigning romantic interest. The mornings he’d woken up to a throbbing heat in his pajama pants were a natural reaction to being shown affection. The cold showers to shake his nerves and calm the thumping in his chest was just a precautionary action to avoid miscommunication. And even if the person in his dreams had feline ears and shoulder length, blond hair splayed out on his maroon sheets, maybe it was just a coincidence. He’d tried to keep his voice down, afraid that if Jeonghan woke up, he’d hear his labored moans cutting through the downpour of the shower. He’d feel even guiltier when the hybrid popped into his fantasies once or twice and instead of willing the image away, he defined it, adding details to enhance the image.

 

So with this quiet sexual tension secretly building in the time they’d spent together, it wasn’t difficult for innocent kisses and light touches to develop into something more.

From soft lips upon each other, they kissed leisurely and without haste. Seungcheol didn't push for anything more, didn't lead or advance. He wanted to give Jeonghan the freedom to move at his own pace. Because of that, Jeonghan felt the need to take initiative, pouring all his desire into their kiss. He slipped his tongue out, hoping to get some kind of reaction from Seungcheol. It was so natural how he parted his lips to allow Jeonghan in. To explore deeper than he ever had before. He tasted Seungcheol and wasn't surprised by the minty flavor of his tongue, cool and refreshing. He grasped his bottom lip in between his teeth, nibbling at it and sucking lightly. He could feel Seungcheol shudder beneath him.

The arm wrapped around Jeonghan’s shoulder traveled lower, hot fingertips caressing the shirt above his back. It made his skin tingle. He knew the scars were there and only hoped Seungcheol couldn't feel them through his t-shirt, but couldn’t deny the soothing feeling of being touched.

Seungcheol tightly locked his arm around Jeonghan's waist, pulling him closer and closer. The hybrid adjusted himself to lay flush on top of the other, chests pressed together and legs entangled without even breaking their kiss. Subconsciously, Seungcheol raised his other arm so both were wrapped snuggly around Jeonghan's waist. The pressure between their two bodies left them breathless, but the passion drove them forward.

As if feeling the boy unravel beneath him wasn't enough, Jeonghan decided to press further as his instincts kicked in. His hips were directly on top of the other's and it was obvious that they'd excited something within themselves that they hadn't explored before. Jeonghan shifted his knees to part Seungcheol's, creating a comfortable little niche for himself that he easily molded into. Like one entity, they blended together.

The rough jeaned material of Jeonghan’s pants created friction between them. Static electricity pulsed through their bodies. It shocked both him and Seungcheol when he began to move his hips in a slow grind. Jeonghan gasped at the feeling, eyes closed, lips parted, chest heaving. He was in control for once and it felt so different. Different from being pulled around, always forced to please others. Now, he could focus on himself for once. What his body wanted—what it needed.

And it needed Seungcheol.

The latter looked up only to have his breath stolen as well. _God, he’s beautiful,_ Seungcheol thought.

 

"C-can I keep going?" Jeonghan asked on shaky breaths. Seungcheol was left dizzy to the world. He managed to tighten his arms further, pulling their waists closer together, parting his legs more to allow the maximum connectivity. They both groaned at the sensation.

"Only if you want to." And he was hoping he did.

Jeonghan nodded and tried to even his breathing to continue his soft attack on Seungcheol's lips, but each time they rubbed against each other, he felt the air leave his lungs. It felt _so_ good.

Jeonghan's hands were on either side of Seungcheol's head, gripping maroon sheets in his fingers. He moved his hips in a slow circle, gyrating down onto the boy below him. Every time he rubbed against the other, pressure built in his stomach, a bubbly, tingly kind of feel. And although he'd technically had sex before, nothing came close to this feeling. _And things were just getting started._

Jeonghan removed his lips from Seungcheol’s only to start leaving kisses at his defined jawline, a trail of saliva left in its path. He’d moved his head to allow more access to his neck, encouraging him to continue showering sweet affection on the smooth flesh. He got so carried away in it all.

"Han..." Seungcheol sighed as the cool of the air made the feeling of his lips linger. In response, Jeonghan ground down harder making them both sigh at the feeling of being _so close_.

"Han wait..." His arms slackened to get the boys attention. Probably to release some of the pressure so shamelessly turning him on as well. He wanted him. There was no denying it. But, he wanted to be sure Jeonghan was doing this because he actually wanted to and not because he felt he needed to. Nevertheless, Jeonghan kept tracing his soft lips across his jaw and Seungcheol was slowly losing his resolve, but needed to be sure before they progressed any further. "Jeonghan, stop."

The hybrid nipping at him froze on the spot with the firm tone used. He looked up with wide, innocent eyes, the orbs glazed over with a shimmery haze. "You... don't want to?"

Of course, Jeonghan thought he himself was the problem. He wanted to believe that he was normal—that _they_ could be normal. That maybe they could at least pretend to have a normal relationship even with all his imperfections and baggage, but nothing could ever be normal when he was involved. He suddenly felt self-conscious, the confidence he had minutes ago draining straight out of his pores.

Maybe Seungcheol had felt the scars. He probably didn't want to see them either. Jeonghan thought they were disgusting and wouldn’t blame him. He began to back away, no longer able to look him in the face.

"Jeonghan wait." Seungcheol sat up, making the hybrid sit on his heels in front of him.

"Of course, I want to. I just want to make sure you do too.” Seungcheol brought both hands up to caress his cheeks. “I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything because I want you to. How far we go in this relationship is one hundred percent up to you, okay?"

 

He didn’t really know what to say. The fact that Seungcheol cared enough to confirm his consent was something entirely new to the hybrid. It was something he never even really considered. He thought it over for a little longer before nodding his head.

“This is what I want.”

“Okay. Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable at any point in time.”

Jeonghan grinned before pushing Seungcheol back down on the sheets. "Seungcheol. Why would I be uncomfortable? I'm the one on top of you." He smiled back and puckered his lips for another kiss.

Somewhere in the process, Seungcheol’s shirt ended up somewhere across the room while Jeonghan pecked along the valleys of his collar bones and the hills of his chest, leaving a stream of fluttering kisses in his path. He’d touched and tasted his way all the way down to right below Seungcheol’s navel. Fumbling with Seungcheol's button and zipper, he tugged at the fabric, the tent in his pants giving resistance on pulling the garment away.

Seungcheol helped get out of his slacks all while watching the hybrid carefully. He really didn't want Jeonghan to feel like he needed to rush into things, but he also really wanted this too. His mind had been teasing him and teasing him for quite some time, leaving this beautiful image of Jeonghan in his head. One he'd thought was unattainable. But now that they were both very clear on their feelings toward each other, the cloud of hesitation evaporated into clarity.

Jeonghan's pale hands stopped their exploration of Seungcheol's exposed stomach, halting at the waist band to his underwear.

Every touch made Seungcheol tremble. He wanted nothing more than to return the touches but was afraid he'd make Jeonghan uncomfortable and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Those delicate fingers wrapped around his waist band gingerly yet with firmness. But Jeonghan just held them there not yet moving until he got permission to. He looked up with his large eyes, eyes that once held innocence, now with a sprinkle of curiosity and a dash of mischievousness.

"Can I?" He asked staring up at Seungcheol with that same look. He nodded once, unable to take his eyes from him, entranced.

Seungcheol's breath left him as he felt the cool air touch his length, the warmth from Jeonghan's breath, mixing with it. His red lips released a quiet moan and he hadn’t even been touched yet.

When he'd removed his underwear, Jeonghan looked down, unconsciously licking his lower lip before pulling it between his teeth.  He looked up at Seungcheol who was staring intensely at him.

"Fuck.” He breathed out. “You’re killing me Han.”

Everything about him was pretty. His pretty eyelashes fluttering closed as his pretty lips wrapped around his head, engulfing him _prettily_. Seungcheol couldn’t help but bring his hands up to entangle in the short blonde locks of the boy pleasing him. The warm and wet cavern of his mouth made his knees tremble as he parted them to allow full access. He tried to push away the thoughts of how Jeonghan seemed so experienced and just let the pleasure rupture through him in waves. Jeonghan hummed around him, as he took him further into his mouth before pulling back, letting the cool air caress him before surrounding him in warmth once again. He looked up to see Seungcheol completely spellbound with his eyes closed, mouth open as he panted softly.

Jeonghan brought a hand up to wrap around one of Seungcheol’s thick thighs. The latter allowed himself to crack open his eyes and regretted it.

They made eye contact.

Seungcheol had to use all of his self-control to not lose himself then and there. He gently pushed Jeonghan away and before he could let Jeonghan’s confused pout push him further in the deep end he explained, “I won’t last if you do that.” The hybrid laughed, sitting up on his heels. He had drool prettily dribbling from the corner of his mouth. And even if with it, Seungcheol sat up and pulled him into another deep kiss.

Jeonghan breathed into him, melting. Still fully clothed, Seungcheol began to reach for the hem of his shirt. He went rigid for a moment and broke their kiss.

“What’s wrong?” Seungcheol asked.

Eyes cast downward, Jeonghan mumbled out quietly. “They’re ugly.”

“What is?”

“The scars. They’re ugly.”

It hurt Seungcheol to hear that. To know that Jeonghan could think himself anything less than perfect. “Everything about you is beautiful. Every scar is just an indicator of your strength and your strength amplifies your beauty. Don’t be ashamed of them. It’s okay.” Seungcheol pulled him in, kissing away the tears Jeonghan hadn’t realized began to form.

“You’re such a fucking romantic.” Jeonghan whined, smacking Seungcheol’s chest with no real intent to hurt. “Just promise me they won’t scare you away.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

And he didn’t. Even feeling the raised skin from the scarring made his heart lurch. But, he made sure to make Jeonghan feel the adoration in his caresses. And no matter how embarrassed Jeonghan was about the marks staining his body, Seungcheol made him feel like the most precious thing in the world.

 

Seungcheol braced himself on his headboard, the hybrid seated on his lap holding firm to his shoulders. Jeonghan overcame his fears and let loose some. After Seungcheol embarrassedly pulled out an unopened box of condoms and a nearly empty bottle of lube, they really got to prove just how experienced they were. A little bit of foreplay made them both crave more.

Beads of sweat accumulated at the base of their necks wherein they expended energy through every touch, kiss, stroke. Jeonghan held tight to his shoulders, slightly nervous. Seungcheol positioned himself so Jeonghan could slide down onto him whenever he was ready. Their heavy breaths intermingled and drifted in the air around them, making their blushes even more prominent. Hands stroking his inner thighs in small circles, Seungcheol tried to help Jeonghan relax. They made eye contact.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

The hybrid nodded. It was such a powerful feeling to look directly into someone’s eyes, Jeonghan had come to realize. And even more powerful when it was someone you shared a deep, mutual respect for. Someone who had done nothing but lift you up, higher and higher until you saw nothing but pure ivory clouds. It connected them in ways he couldn't even fathom. Like a portal to everlasting happiness, he let those beautiful, dark eyes flood him with trust. Their eye contact remained as Jeonghan's breath stalled when he began sliding down onto Seunghceol’s length.

"You okay?" his husky voice ghosted over the hybrid’s chest. Jeonghan shut his eyes tight and nodded, a crease in his brow prominent.

"It's just... been a while." He said, his grip tensing. "I need a minute."

"Take your time." Seungcheol cooed, rubbing his large hands up and down Jeonghan's exposed thighs. He began pressing light kisses across his defined collar bones, working to relax him further. Jeonghan sighed out and released the tension in his muscles, the natural reaction sucking Seungcheol in further. He lowered himself more. Each centimeter down, he felt Seungcheol fill him and it was truly breathtaking.

Seungcheol watched the hybrid as his ears showed an array of different signals that he'd known him long enough to detect the pleasure they portrayed. He watched Jeonghan's pink lips shine when he stuck his tongue out to lick them. Seungcheol could still taste that tongue from their earlier kisses. He wanted to taste it again.

Little by little, Jeonghan eased himself, contracting his muscles to take all of Seungcheol in slowly. Eventually the back of his thighs came to rest on top of Seungcheol's. Having finally bottomed, Jeonghan let out the breath he was holding. He took a minute to just breathe. Their inhales and exhales fell in sync as they stared at each other with raw passion. Jeonghan leaned his forehead against Seungcheol's before pressing their lips together again.

Their kiss increased in force as Jeonghan started moving his hips in a slow, circular motion. A groan slipped into Jeonghan's mouth as the boy beneath him felt every bit of Jeonghan around him. He held tighter to his thighs, but not hard enough to cause any discomfort.

Although he was definitely getting pleasure from it, this was all about Jeonghan and what he'd wanted. And Jeonghan wanted to take his time.

He rose up, the smooth feel of Seungcheol leaving him, just to slide back down in an awfully slow pace. Seungcheol trailed his hands upwards, tracing skin with needy fingertips until they reached Jeonghan's hardened nubs and he began to idly play with them.

Jeonghan had to release himself from their kiss to let out a sweet moan. Seungcheol had never heard anything so sexy.

"Fuck. You're so good, Hannie." Seungcheol whispered over the flesh he was close to. Jeonghan's neck looked utterly enticing so he began to suck on it. Little pink bruises began to form as Jeonghan gradually sped up his pace, sliding up and down on Seungcheol's dick. Each time his thighs would slap the other's he'd feel a filling sensation in his lower abdomen. It urged him to go faster just to feel it more. He threw his head back as it began to swirl with a dizzying pulse.

But it wasn't until Seungcheol wrapped one of his large hands around Jeonghan’s own length that he'd lost it.

Quiet moans grew louder and he gasped in time with each pump Seungcheol gave him. Jeonghan rode him at a quicker pace, as if he was challenging the hand around him to go faster as well. It was all so overwhelming. The feel of plush lips, warm against his chest. One thumb lightly stroking one of his nipples. The other hand occupied with stroking him. And the very full feeling of Choi Seungcheol as he slid up and down on top of him, his stomach getting that same feeling each time he did.

He wanted more—needed more, but his legs were about to give out. His thighs quivered as he pushed himself further, needing to find release.

His legs trembled and he nearly collapsed. “Can… Can you—finish for me.” He panted out.

“You really have poor stamina.” Seungcheol chuckled quietly making Jeonghan blush. But he repositioned them so Jeonghan was lying on his back, propped up, him in between his legs. Seungcheol wasted no time, thrusting back in to him at the pace Jeonghan had set. He was hovering over him, each thrust seeming deeper than the last. Jeonghan arched up into each one, moans lewdly echoing in the empty apartment.

“Cheol… Cheol. I’m…” He couldn’t get the words out before shudders rocked through him like the torrential ripples of a growing Hurricane.

It felt like flying to the highest peak of the Himalayas then diving off, falling all the way to the bottom. But right before you hit the rocky bottom, you froze in a suspended state of elation.

He took large inhales of breath like his life depended on it. Maybe it had. But he'd trust this person with his final breath in any circumstance. To be so close to the edge, just dangling on the precipice was such an enrapturing feeling. But the push over was truly what it felt like to trust. To let go. To let go and love. And trust. And feel. Oh god, did he feel.

Seungcheol was right behind him, having held off on his release until he was sure Jeonghan was ready. They stayed in their positions for a little while longer and even if Seungcheol was heavy, Jeonghan didn’t mind it all that much. After they’d both caught their breaths and the room stopped spinning, Seungcheol slowly pulled out to avoid hurting Jeonghan. He laid down beside him and their sweetheart’s cradle position returned.

"I didn't know you could be so dominant." Seungcheol laughed out.

"Neither did I."

“You're gorgeous.” Seungcheol’s gummy smile made Jeonghan melt even further. “How was I lucky enough to find someone like you?”

“Stop that. I'm not special.” Jeonghan realized it was harder to hide with his hair so short. Instead he hid his burning cheeks in Seungcheol’s sweaty shoulder.

“I wish I could show you just how special you are. Piece by piece, bit by bit, every single part of you is so precious to me.”

“Your charm is such a turn on. Shut up.”

And even exhausted and sweaty and covered in multiple bodily fluids, Seungcheol could not stop thinking how world-stoppingly amazing Jeonghan looked with his new haircut.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, concerns greatly appreciated.  
> Also follow me on tumblr @eottoghe !


	20. Avalanche of Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daydreaming in the midst of the night, you brush my thoughts and sweep my sleep away.
> 
> -Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally been ages. Thank you so much for your patience. It's another joint post to somewhat make up for my disappearance. I've just decided to make it into a series to group all the add-ons to this story together. The extra chapter is a backstory so it's a bit more graphic. If you're comfortable reading it, here's the url: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13580673
> 
> Ya'll work is eating me alive. How are you going to make me work on my OFF day? Umm, I don't think so X(
> 
> Okay but Seventeen's comeback is in some hours. You ready? LMAO I'm not. But I love you all and thank you so much for the support!! All of your comments made my stressful month soooo much better.

Seungcheol was well aware of how uncooperative Jeonghan was when he was tired, but he was entirely unprepared to deal with tired, clingy, afterglow Jeonghan. The hybrid wrapped half of his body around Seungcheol’s despite the sticky sweat they’d both accumulated. He peppered his jaw and collar bone with lazy kisses. Even after all they’d done, he still couldn’t get enough. _Is this how being in love felt? No matter how much of one person you had, you always wanted more?_

As they were entwined, Seungcheol discovered another weakness of the boy’s. It was reserved for intimacy, another hidden treasure of Jeonghan’s he could only reveal once he’d completely given in to him. His tail was often overlooked in favor for his pointed ears so when he’d rub from the small of his back to the base of it, tracing downward, the hybrid would melt. The tail would move of its own volition, arching up to meet his palm for every stroke. Seungcheol realized then that there was still so much he didn’t know. He wanted to study Jeonghan like an encyclopedia. Everything about him was just so interesting.

Seungcheol didn’t want to get up, especially with all the doting on him Jeonghan was doing. But, knew it’d be much worse if they stayed messy throughout the night. Although Jeonghan’s persistence was the best form of temptation, he nudged the other away. Finally breaking free from the hybrid’s strong grip (after much protest from the younger) he drug himself up and fished for his discarded underwear. Jeonghan’s immediate reaction was priceless. He began flopping around, whining like a child, entangling himself even further in the blankets. “Come back and cuddle with me.” He pouted.

_Cute_.

 

“Jeonghan, I can’t change the sheets if you’re lying on them.” Seungcheol snickered, tugging at the younger’s arm only for him to recoil it quickly and drop it back to the bed. His lower half was obscured by the fabric Seungcheol was fruitlessly trying to get to. He was sprawled out on his back like a dried-out starfish. The older had to commend him for how consistent his stubbornness was.

“I can’t lie on the sheets if you’re trying to change them.” He retorted.

In retaliation, Seungcheol got a strong grip on the sheet and pulled. It came off in one swift motion, baring the hybrid to the world. Jeonghan instantly covered himself, his tail curling around his waist. He sat up with wide eyes. He was stark naked and now significantly colder.

“You’re so cute.” The older voiced out loud, laughing at Jeonghan’s stunned face. He went to gather the rest of the sheets as soon as the hybrid slid off of them. He’d have to trade in the maroon for the navy.

Jeonghan covered his groin in embarrassment. He was still very naked. “You’ll make me blush. Stop it.” The sarcasm was there, but he was already red. He searched around for something else to cover himself with. Seungcheol’s button down was the closest thing he could scramble to find. It drooped at the collar. The hem barely grazed mid-thigh. He felt just as exposed without clothes as he did with them. His hands tugged at the hem, only to reveal the dark hickeys over the expanse of his neck. Seungcheol didn’t seem to mind though. His smile reached his eyes while his gums showed. Jeonghan was just that adorable he could smile so hard it hurt.

 

“You’re acting shy now?” He teased and Jeonghan hated how his face resembled gochujang with how dark it flushed.

 

If snatching the sheets from under the hybrid wasn’t bad enough, getting him to the bathroom proved an even harder task. He nearly had to drag him and not only had to clean himself, but the hybrid as well. Jeonghan liked being pampered and spoiled by Seungcheol’s touch. He was tired, sure, but he exaggerated just a little for the attention. He’d grown more comfortable with his body as compliments rolled off the older’s tongue like a common hymn. That same tongue would meet his underneath the cleansing stream. Once. Twice. They probably took way longer in the shower than needed.

In the end, Seungcheol made the bed by himself.  When he returned with fresh sheets, warmed by the dryer, Jeonghan was already lying face down on the mattress spread over it like he owned it. Which, he might as well have. The struggle to get the sheets on to the bed was almost as bad as getting them off. It all felt vaguely familiar.

He couldn’t get upset though as every single flaw of Jeonghan’s was something he’d come to adore. Every lazy bone of his scarred body was a part of him that Seungcheol worshipped. And maybe it was the filter over his eyes, one that made even the most irritating thing about the hybrid beautiful, but he’d be damned if he ever let it go.

Even if they were both fairly exhausted, Jeonghan decided now, in his most vulnerable of states, he was ready. Words he'd wanted to say but never found the strength to voice released themselves in a stream of consciousness.

Somehow, they felt closer. Mind, body, and soul. Like they traveled on the same wavelength, bonding over their differences and similarities. Once the physical barrier was broken, the mental one came tumbling after. All Jeonghan’s secrets, kept hidden from even himself, finally rose to the surface. He'd been suppressing so much within him that when he was finally ready, the words kept coming. Kept tumbling out like an avalanche of thoughts. Wanting to share his pain—his story. No one had ever asked. No one had ever cared. But this time, he not only found someone to confide in, but found someone to pick up the broken pieces after he was done. Someone who could put him back together again.

Seungcheol listened to every word. Whether it made his head hurt, his heart ache, his jaw clench, he listened because no one had given Jeonghan the time to before. He would give him all the time in the world if he could… And then some.

Not once did he let go. They stayed pressed together in each other’s sacred space and Jeonghan was much appreciative of the comfort. Each word that scorched his tongue, lifted an ounce of weight from his chest. It hurt, but offered a bigger reward in the long run.

It was nearing four in the morning when he’d finished talking. There was probably more he could say, but his brain had reached its capacity for the day. Besides, Seungcheol still had work. The world still had to turn. Even if they wanted to stay there for an eternity, life stood still for no one.

 

After they both got a few hours of sleep in, Seungcheol’s alarm went off at the same time it did every morning. It was the most difficult thing he’d probably ever done—leaving Jeonghan after the night they shared. He wanted to stay attached and Jeonghan was willing to latch right back. But the incessant blare of his alarm finally pushed him to get up. That and Jeonghan complaining about the noise bothering his sleep even though he was clearly the reason they’d been up so late.

He barely registered it when he heard, but Seungcheol was saying something about Wonwoo and something about him visiting and Jeonghan blindly agreed because when he was in this half-sleep state, anything sounded good. Anything to get a few more hours of sleep.

“He wants to help us figure out what we’re going to do about… everything. You know he’s got this moral compass mentality and insists we listen to his advice.”

Jeonghan hummed and Seungcheol could tell he was still gone. He crouched down in front of him. He was now fully clothed and about to head out for work, but he needed just a little while longer with him. Just wanted to see his face incandescent in the golden morning, snoring softly, wrapped in his sheets. _Their_ sheets.

He really didn’t want to go.

 

“Hannie—” he whispered, reaching a hand out to brush back some of his platinum bangs. “Hannie-ah.” He called out again. This time, Jeonghan’s eyes opened slowly and focused directly on Seungcheol’s. It took a moment to register that Seungcheol was about to go. He almost said something when Seungcheol spoke first.

 

“Please don’t leave again.”

 

Seungcheol’s gaze always left him breathless. “O-okay.”

“Can you promise me?” Jeonghan hummed in assurance, but that wasn’t enough of an affirmation for Seungcheol. He added, “Please.”

The desperation caught the hybrid’s heart strings between their fingers and tugged just a little. A pang of guilt possibly.

“I promise.” Jeonghan always thought Seungcheol had pretty eyelashes. Big, black swoops with a perfect arc, they complimented his chocolate eyes well. His lips were pretty too, in a different kind of way. When Seungcheol leaned in to kiss him, he felt the entire universe tremble in anticipation. And even with his expectant morning breath and sand encrusted eyes, Seungcheol kissed him like he was the eighth wonder of the world.

“I love you.” He said it with those pretty lips. He said it with his actions. And Jeonghan was ready to love him back.

“I love you too.” And with another kiss, Seungcheol finally stood up. Jeonghan could feel himself almost following after, but knew there was nowhere to go. He was stuck here for now while Seungcheol was free to leave. But he could hold out because he’d be back. They’d be back together and they’d work it out.

Seungcheol grabbed his things and went to leave. Before he even made it out the door, Jeonghan was fast asleep again. He already missed him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan was so bored. After sleeping most of the morning away, he got up to be productive. He remembered something about Wonwoo coming over and knew the apartment was a mess from Seungcheol’s panic attack from the day before. So he cleaned. Every room, corner, crevice he cleaned it all. He had nothing else to do anyway. Once it was all clean and tidy, he did a once over, just because he had time to kill. He was so bored, he nearly started to rearrange the furniture, but came to a halt when his phone started ringing. He rushed to it, instantly smiling when he saw it was Mingyu.

 

“Everyone misses you.” That trademark pout of his could be heard through his words. He missed them too. It wiped the smile away being reminded why he was on house arrest in the first place. “And the customers love superhero day so far!” He piped up, changing the topic like how only Mingyu was capable of. _Don’t dwell on the bad when there’s so much joy to be had_ , he’d say and make Jeonghan chortle at how incredibly dorky, yet sincere he was. He even got his own poster created of the “cat-ch phrase” he’d created to be hung on the walls of _Tall Tails._

“I almost forgot! What did everyone finally decide on?” Soonyoung began themed days about two months ago and would have everyone participate as a job requirement.

“Seungkwan literally came as Catwoman. Spandex and all.”

“Oh no! Really? I hope you guys took pictures.”

“We definitely did. And then that kid that always stalks him came. We still can’t get him to leave.”

“I bet he didn’t mind though.” Jeonghan smirked.

“I keep telling them to just exchange numbers.” Mingyu’s laugh was so pure, but the static of the line made it lose some of its charm. Jeonghan _really_ missed them all so much.

“How’s Jun?”

“Jun’s doing amazing sweetheart. How about yourself?” Jun’s distinctive voice cut through the line. Rustling could be heard as Mingyu probably tried to wrestle the phone back from him.

“I’ve been better. I wish I could be there.” Jeonghan tried to hide the bitter in his voice, but it wasn’t easy.

“I know… We’ll figure something out soon.” Mingyu was back.

Jeonghan sighed. “I hope so.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Miles away at a local law firm made of cemented walls and traditional décor, a law student was pleading his case to an equity partner. He wanted them—needed them to start including hybrid cases in their practices. Public interest law should be about the public and the rights of each citizen, he’d say. There were many cases he’d personally known of that were closed with no proper resolution due to the lack of firms that would accept them. He’d been pushing for several to budge, but always fell short. If he was turned away from this one, he wasn’t sure what he’d do.

His professor had told him, _if you want to make a difference in this world, you need to go out and fight for it._ He recalled his mother saying the same thing. So he did just that. Going to firm after firm with the hope of reformation. He just needed one person. Just needed one person to listen. One person to budge.

“If I can get you to stop spamming our inbox with your voicemails, I’ll consider what you have to say.”

Seokmin couldn’t keep that sunshine smile from spreading across his face. Even if they only budged a little, he knew he could use that momentum to move mountains.

They’d always said he was stupid—a fool for even going into law. The kid who sang in choir from elementary to high school. The silly one who made jokes at every serious situation. No one believed he could go into law, but when it came down to it, he didn’t want to go into it, he needed to. Not for himself, but for the love he had for others.

If he could work open the small law offices to listen to all cases equally, it was a matter of time before everyone would. It was one small step, but a step closer in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry this one is so short. Shit goes down next chapter. We're closer-ish to the end.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, concerns greatly appreciated.  
> Also follow me on tumblr @eottoghe !


	21. Lazy Sunday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how far you wander, your past will always catch up with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. it feels like it's been ages~ How are you?  
> I know I've probably lost half of you, but I am not gone. We're going to see this thing through to the end... Which may not be too far away. I love you guys. You're so patient and kind to a lil ol' potato like me. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and please do not come after me with pitchforks and swords "^.^ 
> 
> Major angst warning. "I'm all fired up now!"

There was something about the way Jeonghan looked when he pursed his rose-pink lips to blow on the ladle, cooling down the soup before tasting it. How he’d reach up to the cabinet of various spices, (his special snack shelf, full if he reached a little higher). How he knew exactly where to find the black pepper or the garlic or the doenjang. How everything he did was with an air of familiarity. It was something about the way he maneuvered around the apartment in general. It seemed so... domestic. And coming home to see the hybrid looking so natural in his apartment made Seungcheol’s stomach do loops and twirls and somersaults. All his exhaustion washed away to be replaced with an eagerness to be closer. It'd only been some hours, but he missed him. He stood and watched for a bit before sliding his shoes off and leaving them by the door.

Jeonghan loved the way Seungcheol would attach himself like Velcro. He'd felt him staring from the door way and knew it was a matter of time before he'd be wrapping him in his arms. It wasn't surprising when he felt his chest pressed against his back, arms encircling his waist, chin placed leisurely on his shoulder. He always gravitated to him and Jeonghan didn't mind. He'd become clingier himself without even realizing. Jeonghan adopted some of his habits, he liked to think.

Seungcheol was always like that, even before they'd established any kind of relationship. It was casual. He'd sling his arm over his shoulder as they sat thigh to thigh on the couch or take his hand while strolling through cluttered streets on a lazy Sunday morning.

 

“How was your day?” Seungcheol’s lips ghosted over Jeonghan’s ear.

“Boring. How was yours?” Jeonghan kept his focus on stirring the pot, but his skin felt all tingly wherever he touched.

“Boring. Whatever you’re cooking smells good.”

“Here. Taste.” Jeonghan lifted the spoon and turned over his shoulder to bring it to the elder’s mouth. Instead of Seungcheol taking the food offered, he leaned in and pecked Jeonghan’s lips.

“Tastes great.” _Smooth._

“Cheol…” he frowned cutely, bringing the spoon back up.

Reluctantly, he surrendered. But he couldn’t help but think that Jeonghan tasted better.

Jeonghan set the spoon beside the stove, turning it down to a simmer and faced Seungcheol fully. He’d felt unreasonably lonely that day, constantly being reminded of why he wasn’t at work, why he couldn’t leave their home and knowing what could happen if he did. He knew Seungcheol would be back but surrounded by nothing but his thoughts was proven more difficult than ever.

“I’m glad you’re back.”

“Did you miss me that much?”

“I did.” Jeonghan puckered his lips for a kiss.

Seungcheol still had his arms around his waist and when he brought his face closer, Jeonghan met him in the middle to seal their kiss. Seungcheol’s large hands pressed against the dip in his lower back to bring him closer. Naturally, Jeonghan reached his arms up to rest against Seungcheol’s shoulders, clasping his hands behind his neck, drawing him in deeper. He tugged at the hairs teasingly, making Seungcheol melt against him. He used the distraction to swipe his tongue out to infiltrate the older’s mouth. He could taste the seasoning of the soup as he slid his tongue against his. He probably shouldn’t be kissing him so sensually this close to a hot stove, but he was irresistible. It was as if they needed to make up for the lost hours of the day.

Seungcheol brought one hand to trace down from Jeonghan’s back, over his ass, to his thigh and pulled it up so he could wrap his leg around his waist. The kiss was electrified by the heat of the kitchen. They could have stayed hooked on each other long into the night. Well, they would have…

 

“I can come back in 30 minutes or so if you need… alone time.” Wonwoo had _impeccable_ timing.

He stood in the doorway with an unsuspecting Mingyu caught in the middle of a gasp. Honestly, Wonwoo wasn’t surprised, but Mingyu definitely was.

The duo broke apart, scrambling to act natural despite already being caught. Jeonghan turned to the stove, but his heart was racing too quickly to focus on any task. Seungcheol jumped a foot back and gaped at the visitors truly at a loss for words.

“H-how… When did you—…. Have you been here…” He sputtered but with each fumble of a phrase, his ears grew hotter. “How’d you get in?”

Wonwoo silently held up his spare key. Seungcheol could have sworn he’d confiscated it a month ago.

“You two are together?!” Mingyu all but shouted. His eyes flickered between the two, yet neither could make direct eye contact with him.

“You couldn’t tell?” Wonwoo boasted. He loved being the know it all he was.

 

It took pure willpower to saw through the awkward air as Mingyu kept shooting off questions, Wonwoo kept spewing answers, and Seungcheol kept whining about his dongsaengs never respecting his privacy. But Jeonghan would catch his eye every so often and send him a wink and a flirty smile. Of course, the two youngest would always catch it and tease them more, but it was in a loving way. The silent approval hidden in their playful words meant a lot more to the couple than they let on. After they all settled down at the cramped table, they began to eat and whatever tension was had easily drained out.

 

“Why didn’t you at least tell me you were coming?” Jeonghan lightly scolded Mingyu. “I would have prepared more had I known.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t even know I was coming until last minute.” The boy at question shrugged and snatched a piece of Wonwoo’s pork from his bowl.

“He showed up at my door right as I was about to leave so I just brought him along. I guess I should have asked first, sorry.” _Although Wonwoo didn’t seem too sorry._

“Oh? So, you two have been hanging out? You seem awfully close to have just met.” Jeonghan couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as he stared down Mingyu. He didn’t mean any harm by it but seeing as how he was so talkative before, this was payback in its simplest form. As soon as Jeonghan brought the attention to him, he clammed up. Jeonghan he knew there was more to it.

“Sort of. I wouldn’t say that…” He petered out. “Hyung, this food is really good. I didn’t know you could cook so well.” He the tall hybrid tunneled in more food to avoid having to answer any more questions.

Jeonghan hummed out in disapproval. Mingyu had a very low tolerance to his prodding, so he could easily get it out of him if he wanted to. But so as not to embarrass him in front of the others, he kept his mouth shut… for now.

Mingyu joked about superhero day and shared pictures of him as Iron Man. Of course, he would have loved for Mingyu to stay in his costume on the way over, but pictures would have to suffice. Wonwoo was quick to assure him he looked stupid anyway. They laughed over the infamous, Boo Seungkwan and just how great Jun looked with his fitted Batman suit. And even though he couldn’t see them in person, it made him feel at ease knowing that as soon as he was free to go back, he’d fit right back into their presence like a piece of a missing puzzle.

 

It wasn’t long after dinner that the elephant in the room was brought back to the forefront and the mood dissipated as quickly as it was formed. Jeonghan was still in a shitty situation and they still didn’t know how to go about it. How could they come up with something that ensured everyone’s safety? Would it compromise their happiness? The mere suggestion of Jeonghan being forced to stay hidden his whole life was like a huge slap in the face. He immediately shut it down. No plastic surgery. No faking his death. The last thing he wanted to do was live in secrecy. He was tired of hiding. He was tired of running.

 

“Maybe I _should_ go. Me staying is not worth it.” He’d said at one point in time.

Silence fell upon them. Seungcheol’s eyes grew cold along with the air around them. It was the most obvious solution, one that no one would be satisfied with. Who would really benefit from it anyway?

“Don’t talk like that.” Jeonghan looked up to be met with an icy stare. Seungcheol had never looked at him that way. “So, everything we’ve built on—everything we’ve established. None of it’s worth it to you?”

“Seungcheol, that’s not what I meant—”

“Then what did you mean?!” Seungcheol cut him off rendering everyone speechless. Mingyu and Wonwoo both kept their gazes to the floor. It felt like being caught in the middle of an intimate lover’s quarrel. “You would really just give up like that?  Just—just throw everything away?”

“I don’t want to. But—”

“Then don’t.” His gaze softened. “Don’t do anything you don’t want to do. Your happiness is worth so much more than you give credit for. Be fair to yourself.”

 

“I feel like I’m watching a drama.” Forever the one to break the tension, Wonwoo reeled them back in to something less scary. Back into clearer water without the threat of murkiness and turbidity. Something safe.”

To put it simply, that would be a cat-astrophe.” He made a dramatic gesture with his usual deadpan. Even with how awkward it had gotten, Jeonghan couldn’t keep the laugh from bubbling up and rolling past his lips. They could be facing imminent danger, but somehow Wonwoo would crack a lame pun and absolutely melt away any icy stare or palpable tension and he loved that. Jeonghan absolutely loved that. He loved how Seungcheol would then pick a fight with him about “being serious”, but his smile would always creep up on him, lightening the mood. Mingyu offered his words of encouragement, saying that Jeonghan shouldn’t have to compromise his safety for anyone. Even as a last resort, he would never consider that an option. Plus, there was no way in hell Seungcheol would let that happen.

They wracked their brains for about an hour more before they decided to take a much-needed mental break. It was too overwhelming anyway and made Jeonghan uncomfortable to even talk about. Seungcheol decided to change the topic, but not before pulling the hybrid to his lap and kissing him lovingly. Wonwoo could’ve puked.

Some alcohol loosened them back up allowing for some relaxation. Somewhere among Mingyu’s tipsy rant about doing something fun together as a group, Jeonghan made a promise to go hike a mountain with him. Seungcheol volunteered to carry him half of the way when he gave up. Wonwoo politely declined. Talking about plans and their future, Jeonghan felt so full. A hiking/camping trip. A water tubing trip. A giant, garden maze in Jeju Seungcheol saw in a commercial once. Jeonghan wanted to do them all. Wanted to do them with these people because they were people that were there for him.

 

They were too drunk to drive home (even if Mingyu swore he wasn’t seeing double) and it was too late to try and catch the bus. They decided to just spend the night. They’d worry about all the difficult stuff in the morning when their minds were clear and fresh. For tonight though, they all just needed rest. Jeonghan and Seungcheol retreated to their room while Wonwoo and Mingyu fought over who got the couch (even if Mingyu was longer, Wonwoo insisted that because he _lived_ longer, he deserved it).

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol woke up to the safety of routine. To have Jeonghan pressed up against his side, sun peeking through the blinds, his scented e-candles occasionally spraying a faint vanilla. Even the distant snore of a very loud Mingyu couldn’t pull him from this bliss. He didn’t work today, thankfully. He couldn’t have pried himself away even if he had. Instead he wrapped his arms a little tighter and felt the hybrid shift to accommodate the closer position.

Jeonghan looked so graceful in is sleep. He was like a piece of art, carefully sculpted into a work so stunning, Donatello couldn’t have come close.

He and Jeonghan had no problems holding their liquor. Wonwoo drank moderately, knowing he had to go on duty at around 4 in the afternoon for a late-night shift and he definitely didn’t want to be too hungover to responsibly tend to the patients. Mingyu on the other hand? Well to put it short, he had to call out and beg for someone to cover his shift. The pounding migraine he had was enough to convince him to stay put. But, Jun was more upset about not being invited than he was about having to come in on his off day.

 

 

Eventually Jeonghan stirred awake and the first thing to greet him was Seungcheol’s eyes. He looked up to him, but his lips pulled into a pout.

“What’s wrong?” The gravel in Seungcheol’s voice sent a slight shudder through Jeonghan’s spine. Waking up to it was something he still hadn’t fully gotten used to.

“I’m hungry.” And as if to accent it, his stomach gave a low grumble.

Seungcheol kicked the start of his day into gear just to feed Jeonghan. Although, very begrudgingly. Once he’d gotten to the fridge and noticed three pairs of expectant eyes on him, he realized there wouldn’t be enough for a party of four. They decided to order in instead.

 

The house was full. Jeonghan liked it. He liked being surrounded by people he genuinely cared for. Ones he knew cared for him. They’d share old stories about that one-time Seungcheol fell in the cafeteria and how the following month was filled with hilarious re-enactments. They’d share new stories about Mingyu’s failed attempts to prank his co-workers. They talked about Jeonghan’s hair being short and about Wonwoo’s awful eating habits. No moment lagged as there was always someone to add something new. And Jeonghan realized, this was family. It wasn’t the picturesque image he had in mind, but it was the closest he’d ever come, and he wanted to cherish that. He wanted to cherish the people and the moment, because he didn’t know how much longer he’d have with them.

Wonwoo with his act of indifference. On the outside, he was the stoic type. Logical, calculated, more brains than heart. But, truthfully, he didn’t have to take Jeonghan to his home that night. He didn’t have to carry him through the frigid winter and slush of snow and nurse him back to health. But he did. Even after he found out about him running away and hiding his past.

Mingyu, whom he’d hated for the majority of time he’d known him, was like a little brother. He’d thought him to be arrogant and spoiled without much care for anything other than popularity. But, that was before he’d grown to know him. He was loyal and kind. He could have exposed Jeonghan right from the start. He could have told on him at any point in time. To his parents—to his owner himself. But he feigned innocence, dragging himself deeper into this lie that Jeonghan tried to uphold. He didn’t blame. He didn’t judge. Only opened his arms for comfort and his ears to listen.

And Seungcheol. There was little he could say that could amount to how much gratitude he had for the cherry lipped, raven haired boy. Words didn’t hold the depth of love he had for him. Not only because he’d taken him in. Not only because he bought him clothes, provided him with nourishment, gave him a home, but because above all, he loved him back. He taught him how to love and what it meant and that he had worth. He showed him optimism and compassion and how to live his life without fear. And it was difficult, always knowing that any day could be his last, but he had Seungcheol. He helped him treat each day like it was the best he’d ever had.

This was family and even if he’d missed out on it for most of his life, these simple moments made up for it all.

 

“Do you feel any better?” Jeonghan asked. He’d lent Mingyu some headache relief and water earlier to try and alleviate some of the effects of the hangover.

“A lot.” Mingyu nodded. His head was still lazily placed on Wonwoo’s shoulder, but the older didn’t seem to mind all that much. Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared a secretive look. Wonwoo barely let his best friend show any form of affection toward him, yet Mingyu was casually laying on him like he’d done it before. They’d only known each other for some odd days, but it took Seungcheol years to get to that status. Neither of them said anything, just watched on in amusement.

 

Seungcheol placed the order for breakfast over the phone, everyone calling out their requests. After, they idly chatted some more. While waiting, the TV played cartoons that no one really listened to, but it helped drown out the obvious reason why they were there in the first place. No one wanted to bring it up. No one wanted to say something that would off-set such a mellow morning. They wanted to think of a solid plan, but it made the situation all the more real when they thought about it. Maybe they’d save the conversation for when they were all done eating and their bodies were refreshed.

 

The doorbell rang not long after the order was placed. It echoed loudly in the serene morning, one slow ring that sliced through the conversation. They were early. There probably weren’t many orders coming in for the time of day, so the service must have been really quick. No one thought much of it. Jeonghan stood to go grab some cokes from the fridge. Wonwoo stood to go grab the food.

 

Though upon swinging the door open, he was surprised to see that the person there was without food in hand. In fact, delivery men didn’t typically deliver in pressed suits. Nor did they step in without invitation. The face was vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t recall where he’d seen it. His brain raced as pieces in his head began stitching themselves together.

It only took a moment of realization, but by then, it was too late.

 

Mingyu could have sworn the atmosphere grew smoky. A thick haze casted itself upon them all. The temperature dropped a few degrees along with it.

Seungcheol was shocked as well but staring at the man in his doorway made a molten fury bubble hot against his skin.

Jeonghan halted mid-step, his eyes locking on the one’s of the person who’d entered. A true deer in headlights moment where his eyes balked, jaw dropped, heart stopped. To say the least, he was terrified. It was almost instantaneous how he reverted so quickly back to his former self. In elevated levels of stress, it seemed to be the only thing he knew. His shoulders slouched, ears went flat, tail snuck its way to wrap around himself, his head bowed, eyes unwilling to make contact any longer. It was like his instinctual reaction to his presence was to fully submit.

 

The conditioning was revolting.

 

Everything he’d learned—everything they worked toward, wiped clean. Back to square one. Where had the confident Jeonghan go? Just like that, he was gone.

 

That was the power Mr. Yoon had. The power to terrorize.

 

Seungcheol was the first to move on wobbly legs. He wanted to gain control of the situation before things could escalate. It was already looking bad, but bad can turn into worse within the blink of an eye. The last thing he wanted was for Jeonghan to get hurt. He mocked bravery and shielded Jeonghan by standing in front of him. And even though there was a good ten feet between his position and the man at the doorway, he could practically feel the scorching fury emanating from his aura.

 

_This is it. This is where it all ends,_ Jeonghan thought. His mind was blank except for those words that kept blaring as loud as sirens. _Ends. It all ends._

 

The quiet lasted for a stagnant moment, with the TV’s muddled talking in the distance. No one paid it any mind when their hearts were beating so fast, thudding so tight against their ribcage. It felt like it could jump right out and escape. At this point, they all wanted to escape.

 

“You know why I’m here.” Mr. Yoon spoke first, always the one to mandate the power. _He hasn’t changed at all_. His eyes were steadfast on Jeonghan as if he were looking directly through Seungcheol.

Seungcheol could feel the hybrid trembling behind him. Just a glance back at him proved it.  He looked as though he might collapse. So fragile and delicate.

Still no one spoke, and it began to wear thin on the eldest’s mood. He was never the patient type.

 

 

“I came for you, _Kitten_.”

 

 

Jeonghan could feel a retch churning in his gut, traveling up his throat. It took everything within him to keep the bile down. He felt sick. So sick. And embarrassed. The very mention of the pet name brought back so many awful memories—horrible nightmares he’d worked so hard to tuck away, out of sight. And everyone—his family was there to witness it. His ugly truth and disguised submission. His worth. They could see it all. They could see just how weak he really was.

It was like Pandora’s box had unleashed itself right in that room and there was no way to avoid the darkness it shroud them in.

 

“You have no right to be here.” Seungcheol kept his voice low in pitch and volume. With every passing second, his anger grew. He could see the scars in his mind. He could hear Jeonghan’s labored breath as he fought through another nightmare. He recalled the stories he shared. Jeonghan as his main concern was the only thing keeping him tame or he swore he would have torn straight through the man right then and there. Mingyu by this point, stood up defensively and Wonwoo slowly inched his way back toward the couch where the rest of them stood.

 

“You have no right to be in possession of _my_ hybrid.”

“Jeonghan is not _yours_. You do not own him.” It became harder to remain calm when the man so carelessly disregarded Jeonghan's opinion. How could he speak about him like he was some object?

“But in fact, I do. By law. He’s my property. Which you seem to have no understanding of anyhow.” Mr. Yoon took a step forward as if to intimidate him, but Seungcheol was not backing down.

“You are not taking him.”

“I don’t have time to argue with you, child. I came here for one thing.” He took another step forward and Seungcheol barked out a sharp, “No.” in response. There was no way in hell he’d let him walk out the door with him.

“I’ve been patient enough.” He snarled. “You should be glad I decided to take matters into my own hands as opposed to seeking immediate action through the authorities. If you aren’t compliant, I have no problem getting them involved.”

Alarms went off in his head. Wonwoo looked ready to intervene as well, but with all the tension building and hysteria rising, he could not think beyond _Seungcheol in prison._ They needed more time. That was the one thing they did not have.

Seungcheol was getting desperate. He knew he wouldn’t stand a chance against laws in place, and whatever happened, the end result would be Jeonghan back within his sinister claws. He couldn’t let that happen. But what could he do?

Beg?

“Please. Please don’t do this.” Seungcheol croaked out. He held out his hands as if to push him away if he got any closer, but still refused to move. Mr. Yoon was not swayed and stepped closer, then closer, closing in on them.

 

“Jeonghan. Come.”

 

Jeonghan was fear-stricken. Movement was impossible. Words were impossible.

_This is it. This is where it all ends._

“Jeonghan. Now!” Mr. Yoon’s face grew comically red as his patience ran out. Jeonghan made no urge to move and Seungcheol blocked his path with futile pleas. He couldn’t waste any more time. He’d waited for more than two years. He wouldn’t be waiting any longer. The bomb of rage was ticking away, counting down the seconds until explosion.

 

In two sift steps, he closed the gap between them. He shoved Seungcheol roughly out of his way and grabbed Jeonghan’s arm, yanking it so forcefully, the hybrid’s shoulder began to ache as the muscle stretched. He yelped, seemingly broken from his shock like trance.

 

“No. Please! I don’t want to go!” Jeonghan’s manic, child-like protests were useless. They only proved to make his owner more furious.

In a matter of minutes, his entire world, the one he’d curated and nurtured and sculpted was being ripped apart by torrential winds. The Earth quaked. The waters rose. And him, being helplessly drug away, tried his best to preserve it. The joy from _Tall Tails._ The scent of vanilla and eucalyptus shampoo. The honey dipped mornings and tight hugs _._ The love from Seungcheol. All of it, being washed away by a raging typhoon. His voice cracked like the fragmented walls of what was left of his home. _Their home._ He didn’t want the walls to come crumbling down. He resisted, yet the hold on his arm grew firmer. It ached terribly yet was numbing compared to the pang in his heart. “Stop! I don’t want to go!” He tried pulling away.

Seungcheol sprung to action as soon as he’d heard Jeonghan cry out but was disoriented as he felt arms and hands restraining him. What was holding him back? Like straightjackets trapping him, preventing him from budging, he fought his hardest to be freed. _Save Jeonghan._ Adrenaline pumped through his system, yet everything was hazy. It felt like being stuck inside a cage, watching helplessly as his lover was taken.

 

“Jeonghan-ah!” He shouted. The space around him morphed into a pain-stakingly slow blur _._

_Jeonghan is crying. Jeonghan is hurt. Jeonghan is being taken away._

“Please don’t make me go.  Seungcheol!” Jeonghan sobbed as he was hauled up by a thick arm around his midsection, being much too strong for him to escape. This is not how this was supposed to happen. There had to be another way. Everything was happening so fast.

“Let. Me. Go!” Seungcheol growled to whatever was restricting him. “Jeonghan! Jeonghan-ah!” The straightjacket grew tighter and even with clawing and kicking his way out, the distance between them was growing and growing, until all he could hear was his voice echoing in the foyer. He was calling for him. He had to get to him.

“Seungcheol! I don’t want to. Please. Please! Seungcheol!”

“Let me go. Let me go!” Seungcheol shouted. “Jeonghan!” but his knees grew weak. He clawed and clawed, but Jeonghan was going until he was gone. The echo of his voice turned into nothing.

Seungcheol had this bitter taste in his mouth. He did nothing. He did nothing to help him. He did nothing to save him. His vision was fully clouded and his face wet. He weeped and the straightjacket holding him back, kept holding him until he sunk to the floor in a sobbing mess. A deep pain burrowed in his chest. Sorrow or something of the sort.

_“There was nothing we could do.” “We’ll find a way.”_ All words that were meaningless. How could they? They did nothing.   _Nothing_ as his love was drug away so forcefully. His delicate frame had no business being manhandled as such and he kept thinking, _I let this happen. I let Jeonghan slip through my fingers—from my grasp and now he’s gone._

It all happened so fast. One moment they were all sharing a laugh, recounting stories, joking around, soaking in a lazy Sunday morning. The next, everything burned to ashes. One moment he was floating in bliss, the next he was drowning in agony. There was only one thing his mind could process.

Jeonghan was gone. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. All of this has been building up to this scene that I pictured in my head forever ago and now seeing it fully written out? Yikes. Wtf? Why am I like this? I crave the drama, okay?
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and I would like to say sorry again for the wait.  
> Please let me know what you think! Any theories on what will happen next? Is this the end, or do I have more up my sleeve? As always, if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on tumblr! @eottoghe (seriously it's the middle of the night so let me know if i fucked something major up plss)
> 
> Until next time, lovelies!


	22. Hazelnut Haired Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make up your minds that happiness depends on being free, and freedom depends on being courageous.
> 
> —Thucydides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I've been taking so long and for those of you who are patiently (or not so patiently) waiting, thank you so much. I hope you're doing well and continue to show love and support for our boys!
> 
> This chapter bounces quite a bit from Han's perspective to Cheol's perspective but they're pretty much happening simultaneously. Sorry for any confusion in advance lol.
> 
> I would just like to give you a heads up that we are reaching the end. There will be 2, maybe 3 more chapters before Chained is over and then I'll leave a long heart filled message that 80% of you won't read, but I'll do it anyway because I'm sentimental. Enjoy!

_It's happening. It's happening all over again._

_In the end, I always let the ones I love the most slip right out of my grasp._

_It’s my fault. I am the reason everyone I love ends up getting hurt._

 

He could still hear his voice calling out amongst his own cluttered thoughts.

Seungcheol hadn’t moved since. After he’d sunk down to his knees, he’d stayed in a heap on the floor, desperately grasping at some sense of reality. It just didn’t feel real. Like a mere hallucinatory dream, he’d wake up from it if he was pinched hard enough. Instead he felt numb. No pinch, no sting. His face was wet, but was he crying? Minutes passed. Maybe hours. He wasn’t sure.

He felt utterly helpless, like everything he did was for naught. Like the events leading up to this current moment hadn’t even mattered. At this point—nothing seemed to. His body had long given up as his mind was still trying to process, but every time he tried to get a grip, he lost hold of himself a little more.

 

Wonwoo—shift be damned—couldn’t leave his side. He’d seen him spiral down before, always close to hitting rock bottom, but Seungcheol always managed to drag himself back up. He couldn’t let him fall too far, because he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to drag him back up. Wonwoo cradled him in his arms, letting his limp body weigh heavily against him. Honestly, Wonwoo didn’t think Jeonghan would have this kind of impact on his friend. He never truly understood the extent of their relationship. But now, looking at how pitiful he looked, Wonwoo knew they had to do something. He just didn’t know what. He carded Seungcheol’s thick black hair through his fingers and let his head rest on his chest. The beat of his heart, unbeknownst to him, seemed to help stabilize his friend.

 

Mingyu had paced around for a while. His track could have bore a hole in the carpet. He couldn’t stay still when his mind was racing so quickly. He had told himself that there was no way to stop this. That whatever path the world decided to lead them in was inevitable and he couldn’t change that. But no matter how much he repeated it, he still had this tight feeling in his chest. A dagger of guilt. Was this his fault? Scenes from before flashed through his mind. He second guessed every single one. Did he somehow tip him off? Did he somehow lead him there? The thoughts kept coming making him feel even worse. Was there more he could have done? Should he have done less? He wanted to break down too but didn’t believe he had the right. He’d pushed his way into their lives uninvited. Invaded into their personal circle. How could he even call himself a friend when he stood helpless when he needed him the most?

In his efforts to keep his own emotions at bay, he was also plagued with the task of keeping prying eyes at bay too. The door had been left open and eventually the delivery man did come, but upon seeing the scene before him, he left the meal, uttering a meek “on the house”. No one had the appetite anymore anyway. After the man turned and left, Mingyu realized there was more company lingering outside.

From all the noise and commotion, neighbors were peeking through their doors to get a glimpse of what might’ve happened. Some came to stand in the hallway. Some even dared to ask if everything was okay. Of course, the frenzied state he was in didn’t help nor did the sound of Seungcheol’s crying echoing through the hall. He gave a wary smile and advised them that things would be okay.

_They had to be okay. Eventually it would be. It had to be._

 

Neither Mingyu, nor Wonwoo really noticed until the adrenaline died down, but scratches began welting on both of their arms. Wonwoo got nicked in the face once or twice too. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt. Had Mingyu not been there, he was sure there would have been no way to stop Seungcheol from running after them. He wouldn’t say he was weak, but Seungcheol fared much better physically. If Mingyu weren’t there, there was no telling what could have happened. Seungcheol getting his way would equate to a murder charge on their hands. So Wonwoo believed he did the right thing. He held Seungcheol back, so they could come up with a plan when he was being rational….

Then why did he feel so guilty?

 

Seungcheol needed time to calm down, but he didn’t _have_ time. He felt he’d spent so much time doing nothing. Wasting it. And now he’d ran all out. He didn’t care anymore about the repercussions. He just needed him back—needed him safe. He couldn’t give up. Even if he had to take the risk. There had to be _something_. He could go find him. And then what? What could he do to get rid of his owner and ensure Jeonghan was safe?

 

And the idea came like a strike of lightning. Fast and startling.

He didn’t know what to do, but he might know someone who would.

 

Wonwoo was shook from his trance when his best friend scrambled to his wobbly feet in seconds.  He watched him run off to his room without a word. Wonwoo stood up hesitantly, watching him retreat. Mingyu made eye contact with him as if to say, “what’s going on?”, but he had as much of a clue as him. He heard some shuffling and shifting, like things were being moved and tossed around. It wasn’t until he heard a loud slam that he decided to go check.

 

_Swoosh. Slam._

_Swoosh. Slam._

 

He knew it was in here somewhere. After sorting through his closet and looking under his bed, Seungcheol sifted through the dresser knowing it had to be in one of the drawers. All of a sudden, he remembered sticking it in there that night, burying it under clothes and not thinking anything of it since.

Upon entering, Wonwoo wanted to double back. Seungcheol was ripping through the room, searching for something. He tried to approach him gently as he slammed another drawer before pulling out the next.

 

“What are you looking for?” Wonwoo inched closer but kept some distance. He didn’t want to be caught in the middle of his crossfire, he’d admit. Seungcheol didn’t respond and instead kept digging through clothes. Mingyu watched from the door. He was curious, but the wounds he’d accrued from earlier made him keep his distance. “Do you need h—”

“I found it!” Seungcheol held a simple white card in his hand. He used the other to wipe away the sweat crowning his brow.

“Found what?” Wonwoo asked skeptically.

“I’m so fucking stupid. Why didn’t I think of this before?”

“Think of what?” Wonwoo didn’t have time to get out of the way when Seungcheol came rushing past him, back to the living room. Mingyu just nearly dodged him.

They couldn’t do much more then watch as whatever gears began churning in Seungcheol’s mind left him deaf to everything else. He searched around a bit, whipping his head back and forth until his eyes landed on it. His cell phone.

Mingyu made eye contact again as if to ask, _“Who is he calling?”_

Wonwoo shrugged. _“I have no idea.”_

 

After three excruciatingly long rounds of rings, someone finally picked up.

“Hello. This is Lee Seokmin speaking.”

“Please. I need your help.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Something was off. He hadn’t noticed it before, didn’t have time to, but in the silence of the car and hunch of his owner’s shoulders, Jeonghan knew something was off. He’d been wheezing as he sped down the road. Every labored breath was strained as if all of his energy was drained from him. It was clear that it was difficult to keep the steering wheel stable. Jeonghan knew he put up a fight, but he wasn’t strong enough to put him in this kind of state. It had to be something else.

Something was _definitely_ off. The domineering, intimidating, scary look on his owner’s face had dulled some. The lines drawn on were deep trenches. Silver strands against his temples stood out amongst the rest of his black hair. He wasn’t small by any means, but previous muscles had lost their toning.

And the smoke. The stench was strong like he was breathing it in fresh. Jeonghan was always told he was the reason for his habit. He was the cause of his stress. Now it looked as if the stress had taken its toll. His health had obviously deteriorated. Even after twenty minutes of driving, he could still hear the effort gone in to each breath.

Neither spoke making the silence unbearable. He’d almost wished he’d said something, even if it was words formed from anger bottled up over the years. But he said nothing. Jeonghan nearly climbed back out the car just to avoid the silence. He almost took his chances tucking and rolling, feeling it’d be a better outcome than what he’s faced with now. Fingers aching to claw into something, Jeonghan focused his attention elsewhere. The hum of the engine. A blur of the trees whizzing by. A shopping complex he’d visited with Seungcheol.

_Seungcheol_.

He said he wouldn’t leave again.

No. He promised.

He couldn’t break his promise.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“What do you mean? I don’t get it.” Seungcheol forced himself to wash his face after Wonwoo wouldn’t let him leave looking a complete mess. His hair still sat shaggily atop his head and his eyes were beyond red, but the tears staining his face were gone. He’d found Lee Seokmin’s card from all that time ago. He didn’t think much of him after that one encounter and how incredibly stupid did he feel because of it. They should have gone to him first to see if there was anything he could do. He would know more, wouldn’t he? In reality, Seungcheol wanted nothing more than to find that bastard and rip him to shreds, but where would that leave Jeonghan? How could he ensure Jeonghan would be okay? Seokmin would know.

He’d sent Wonwoo off to recover the file he had of the missing report. He needed information. A telephone number hopefully or any clue as to where they’d be going. His best friend reluctantly agreed, advising him _not_ to take matters into his own hands. He reminded him to stay level headed and that everything he did had to be done with caution. He was not a cop. But he had to start somewhere. So he called Lee Seokmin to talk and although he would have preferred to talk to him immediately, Seokmin insisted they meet in person. He was finishing up a task and headed in his general direction anyway.

 

The afternoon sun beating down on Seungcheol’s skin felt too hot. It was shining too bright. Blaring loud, it left his skin sticky. It might have been a mistake to ask to meet outside some random shop with cheap, grainy coffee, but Seungcheol needed the caffeine and some air.

 

“What I’m saying is that your friend doesn’t understand his own rights.” Seokmin took a second to observe the other and seeing as how he looked back with a perplexed expression, he continued. “This man didn’t get the law involved to spare you. He did it to cover his own tracks. He knows that Jeonghan has more power than he thinks so he’s manipulating you both into thinking you’re powerless.”

“Then what can we do? What do I have to do to get Jeonghan back?” Seungcheol wasn’t sure he was following. He felt like they were going through loops and loops that didn’t make sense. His head was pounding, and it was _so hot_.

Seokmin let out a deep sigh, mentally going over their options.

“Well at this point… we’re looking at a lot of things. If it’s as bad as you say it is, the abuse, then we can work with that.” Seokmin tried to explain as clearly and quickly as he could. “The quickest way to nullify his custody rights would be to have Yoon tried as an unfit owner.” He was sure they could gather enough evidence based off of Jeonghan’s testimony and the scarring Seungcheol mentioned. Something like that hadn’t been instated until recently and anyone not avidly searching would have had no idea of the changes.

“And how long would that take?”

“It depends. Each case is different. Sometimes it can take weeks, sometimes months.”

Seungcheol found himself growing more frustrated. They didn’t have time for weeks or months.

“I just don’t get it. Why does he have to go through so much just to protect himself? It’s like he’s denied basic human rights.”

Seokmin nodded, understanding very well what he meant. “Because by law, he isn’t considered one.”

“That’s such bullshit.”

“It is. Which is why so many activists have been taking action so things like this won’t be a problem in the future.”

“The future?” Seungcheol swiped his sweaty hair from his face, letting out an irritable huff. Jeonghan is in danger _now_. It won’t matter months from now if he’s dead. “There has to be something we can do _now_.” He couldn’t help but stress the importance. He wasn’t trying to lose his patience with Seokmin as he’d only been trying to help, but he wasn’t there. He didn’t see the look in Jeonghan’s eyes. The man they were facing was nothing short of a psychopath.

“We can back him into a corner with the legal side of the situation. I’m sure we have enough reason to first get an ex parte restraining order on immediate action, but also, with the efforts being put forth through the legal side, we can run him into the ground. All Jeonghan has to do is report him and he’ll get the support he needs.”

“He’d been so hell bent on avoiding the police and now you’re saying that’s who he should be going to? They were the ones trying to send him back.”

“Well you’ve got me now.”

 

Seokmin advised him Jeonghan had to be the one to file a complaint and had to be present to do so. Seungcheol just needed to find a way to get to Jeonghan. If he could find him, they could go the police, file a complaint and that would get him out of harm’s way for now. Seokmin explained that the next step is the restraining order. The ex parte restraining order would force Jeonghan’s owner to stay away temporarily and if he violated it, he’d forfeit his rights then and there. It was temporary, but long enough for the court to rule his owner unfit and nullify the adoption. Which in that case, Jeonghan would then be under state custody once again. The best way to ensure his safety, legally, would be to re-adopt him, but they figured they’d cross that bridge when they got there.

 

As Seokmin went to ask if he had any way of getting in touch with Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s phone chimed and two text messages popped up. The first read a number

“I do now.”

 

_Yoon Chi Hun’s most recent phone number. Don’t do anything stupid.  
Wonwoo, 5:21pm_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I’ll be back. Stay put.” Yoon Chi Hun grabbed a pack of cigarettes before stepping outside. It was the first words he’d said since they reached the motel.

Jeonghan sat face to face with a hybrid he’d never seen before. His hair was a soft, hazelnut brown that brushed the tips of his eyelashes. With one leg over the other, he stared with an undiscernible expression from a chair by the air conditioning vent. By the curve of his tail, he was obviously observing and as curious as ever. A laptop balanced on his lap, he seemed to have a lot more privilege than Jeonghan ever got.

Neither had spoken a word to each other. The awkward air was just so stiff. The shabby motel was around thirty minutes away from Seungcheol’s apartment. Him and Seungcheol’s apartment. It wasn’t too far, but probably further than he could run before getting caught.

He stood up from the bed, ignoring the gaze and walked slowly to the door. Before he could touch the handle, the hazelnut head spoke.

 

“He’s right outside. He’ll be angry if you try to leave.” His voice was even softer than his hair, or the look of it.

He hesitated, hand still hovering over the handle. The he sighed, turned around, and sat back down across from him.

“Who are you?” They stared each other down for a tense minute. Jeonghan noticed the boy had a cut above his left eyebrow. Not too fresh, but it wasn’t fully healed. Hazelnut head looked down first, not being able to hold eye contact for long. He sat the laptop to the side before speaking.

“Jisoo.”

 

Another tense moment.

 

He spoke again, but Jeonghan was not expecting it.

“I hate you.” They met eyes again. Jeonghan pulled a face of confusion. For what reason would this stranger have to hate him? He was about to question why, but the Jisoo boy kept speaking.

“If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here.” Jeonghan could only stare back as the other spoke, “He doesn’t like me. Never has. It’s always been about you. Where you are and what you’re doing, and when he couldn’t find you, he took his anger out on me.”

Jeonghan felt the urge to apologize. “I’m s—”

“So I helped.”

_All his apologies went out the window._

“You what?”

“I helped him find you. He became so kind and trusting when I said I’d help find you. It was like an entirely different person.”

“No…”

“So I tracked you down the best I could. We knew you were in Seoul so he got this motel. He almost gave up after a month, but then I saw you. It was like a miracle.” Jeonghan could feel his heart rate spike. Jisoo continued. “I told him, but when I did, he changed. I thought maybe if you were here, the three of us could get along well, but then I realized that it was always only about you. He never cared about me and I knew the second he got you, I’d be thrown away. Guess I was just a temporary rebound."

The words slowly settled in while he tried to process it all. _Almost gave up._ _Almost_. Jeonghan grew livid at the realization. If it weren’t for him, he would be back at home, enjoying his Sunday morning, eating chicken and watching dramas. His glare turned hard.

"It's your fault. You’re the reason I’m here…” He wanted to shake him. His hands flinched. The impulse to go after Jisoo was strong. He wanted to ruin him like he’d ruined his life. Just the look he gave was enough to make the other shrink.

His hand had reared back of its own volition.

The time it took for his brain to catch up with his actions was slow, but he stopped when he saw that familiar look. That look of fear. The noticeable tense of his shoulders. He knew it all too well. He was a victim of circumstances just like him. There was no point in getting upset or angry, because they were the same. And he’d almost hit him. He’d almost stooped to the level of low his owner sat at.

He wasn’t aggressive. This wasn’t him. He was just so frustrated. Jeonghan knew he couldn’t be here any longer. Even a moment near this kind of destructive, negative atmosphere drove him mad.

 

“You don’t understand.” He began, “And I don’t expect you to.” He scoffed at the hazelnut haired boy and the scowl he adorned made the other’s ears turn flat. “I have too much to lose. I’ve found my family. I fell in love. You don’t realize that you’ve just ripped me from _everything_ I have _ever_ cared about.” Each word held weight and Jisoo felt himself sinking further with each one. “I don’t know how long you’ve been here, but half of my life was spent under his thumb. I put up with year after year of his shit and I refuse to go through it again.” He was seething by now and whatever petty attitude Jisoo had evaporated into embarrassment.

He looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers and softly whispered, “There isn’t much we can do now.” That only seemed to stoke Jeonghan’s fire.

“Do you have a phone?”

“No. The only one is Mr. Yoon’s and he keeps it on him at all times. The landline here is broken.”

“The laptop….” Jeonghan’s eyes drifted to the small, wooden table by Jisoo’s side.

“No! Are you crazy? If he sees you he’ll kill you, then me!” Jisoo went to grab it first. He knew if that door were to swing open, he’d get in trouble for not stopping him. But his reflexes were too slow.

The older hybrid stood and snatched the laptop from the table and flipped it open. Grayed letters read “ _PASSWORD_ ” with a blinking text cursor. He turned it around.

“Unlock it.” Jeonghan demanded bluntly.

“What makes you think I know the pass—”

“Unlock it.” Jeonghan knew he knew by his adverted gaze and the flick of his ear.

Jisoo sighed deeply looking at the door, a silent plea for his owner to come in before they both got in trouble.  When it remained shut, he begrudgingly typed in the password. Jeonghan sat back down on the bed, pulling up a browser.

“This is a really bad idea.” Jisoo tried but was ignored. Jeonghan found one of Seungcheol’s SNS accounts. Jeonghan created one just to follow his friends and see what they were up to but never disclosed any of his information. He never wanted to leave a paper trail, but he guessed it was fruitless in the grand scheme of things. It just prolonged the inevitable. He hoped Seungcheol would be available and prayed he’d get the message.

“Where are we?” Jeonghan looked directly at the other hybrid. Jisoo looked on with a look of unease. He refused to say anything else. Jeonghan could kind of remember the street name which was more than nothing. Jeonghan let out a sigh to keep his cool and began searching around the room for something with their location. He found a brochure with the address and a scraggly room number written on a slip of paper on the inside. Jisoo clearly disapproved but did nothing to stop him. He probably couldn’t if he tried.

 

Jeonghan began with, _I don’t have much time._ The chat icon instantly came alive is if Seungcheol was waiting for the call.

 

 

Seungcheol heard his phone chime right after he’d saw the message from Wonwoo. He looked at it and his jaw dropped. Right as he was about to call Yoon Chi Hun, he got a message from Jeonghan. Not a second later, he responded. _Where are you? Are you okay?_

 

 

Jeonghan sent the address and a simple _I’m fine._ He could almost hear Seungcheol breathe out in relief.

 

 

Seungcheol breathed out in relief. _I’ll come get you. I talked to Seokmin. We have a plan. I’ll explain when I get there._ Seungcheol updated Seokmin. This was it. He’d get Jeonghan and they could fix this together. Seokmin said he had something to take care of but he could meet them later to make sure no one took advantage of them when trying to get the report filed. He said a quick bye and dashed to his car. _I’m on my way._ Seungcheol shifted his car into drive and took off in the direction of the motel. He knew where to go.

 

 

_See you s_ _…_

 

The door slamming shut made both hybrids freeze, yet the silhouette in the frame looked more terrifying. Jeonghan regretted trying to send that last message. He could have been done and put it away and pretended he’d never even touched it. Instead he was caught. He backspaced everything quickly and sent a quick, _I love you_ , just in case he didn’t get the chance to say it in person.

To say Yoon Chi Hun was livid was an understatement. He stormed in the room ready to let all hell break loose. He had years worth of anger brewing inside of him and the timer on the bomb had just hit 00:00.

 

Jeonghan told himself to be brave. He was sick and tired of being kicked around. He was sick of never having control of his own life. He decided that he'd stand up for himself or die trying. 

 

_Seungcheol, please hurry._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW this whole world is made up so all the legal shit is a mix of realistic and fabricated scenarios/terms. I've never studied law or anything.
> 
> I love hearing your thoughts! Come talk to me if you have any questions or concerns. Maybe you know exactly where this is going, maybe you don't. I'm curious.  
> Follow me on tumblr @eottoghe !


	23. To Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the orphan, he felt like home. To the slave, he felt like freedom.
> 
> -Inspired by lyrics from The Gospel by Ryan Stevenson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This beast has finally been conquered. I'm terrified, yet relieved to put out this chapter. It will technically be the last chapter to Chained. I started this in my senior year of high school as a way to escape the stress of college rejection, finals, moving, and such. I was so determined to complete it not just because unfinished fics hurt my soul, but because I fell in love with my own damn story and the message I was trying to portray. It was something I could pour my own emotions into and something I wanted to be proud of. I've met many great and supportive people and I'm so grateful for every single one of you. The ones who first clicked like "wtf is this hybrid shit?" Thank you for giving it a shot. The ones who found themselves scrolling through and just decided to see what this was about, thank you. It's been a whole year since I began working on this and I'm just so happy that I've got to learn and grow from it.  
> Ya'll. We're a great ass fandom and there are so many people here and elsewhere that are such amazing people. If you can, get to know your carat family because genuine love is not hard to find when you know where to look.
> 
> Alright. My sap ass is done. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> oh yeah! Trigger warning for violence ::yikes::

An old sign dangled by some wires with its fluorescent green color loud against the darkening skies. The words flickered on and off. He could nearly hear the buzz it made as the remainder of circuits held on to their final strings.

It wasn’t a busy motel, run down enough to ward off tourists, but clean enough to make cheap living arrangements. There couldn’t have been many people occupying the entire lot. There weren’t many cars either. So when Seungcheol saw beaming Ruby Red and Persian Blue lights reflecting off the grimy beige walls of the motel, his stomach dropped. There were only so many possibilities and the most probable one seemed to be the least favorable one.

There were emergency vehicles. One or two, maybe three. He couldn’t tell. Even after running through red lights. After foregoing stop signs. Swerving speedily through traffic, he overall cut his travel time down by fifteen minutes, yet still, was he too late?

He turned into the parking lot, breaks screeching to a halt and stared into the blinding lights. _It’s not possible, right?_ He was almost too afraid to look. What if something bad—irreversibly bad had happened? How could he ever live with himself knowing that if he were a few minutes quicker, things could have gone differently. He stumbled out of the car and made his way toward the commotion.

 _Please be okay_ , he whispered a little prayer. _Please_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Chi Hun made his presence well known. He’d always been good at sucking all the air out of the room, making the grand entrance, being the epicenter of attention. He was always good at striking fear just with his presence. The scowl he adorned was mean. The stance he took was authoritative. The timbre of his voice was booming. Before, Jeonghan would have wilted.

But he was no longer that person. He had to remind himself every day. _I am strong, I am confidant, I am brave._ Words he would have never used to describe himself had it not been for the people he’d met. He used to be weak. Now, he’s powerful and cannot—will not tolerate this kind of emotional and physical turmoil. He was taught he deserved better and had finally come to realize it was true.

He squared his shoulders, standing up to face the entrance to the room. He looked his _previous_ owner in the eyes, _nothing you say or do will break me._

“Did you not hear me, or are you playing dumb?” Chi Hun asked with a bit more bite to his voice. He was waiting for someone to say something just to gauge who he should go after first. He looked to Jisoo. He was still under his thumb, within his grasp. The younger hybrid didn’t look at him and instead chose to stay silent.

 

Chi Hun’s temper was unrivaled by any other. When he didn’t get the response he wanted, he turned dramatic. Like a tornado ripping through a city, he destroys everything in his path. That’s just the kind of person he was.

In a flash, he was by the bed, close to where Jeonghan stood. The first obstacle in his path was the laptop. This one little piece of technology was a gateway. It was access to something he knew they could use to their advantage. He was always able to manipulate and control the truth when he was the one preaching it. He knew he should have never trusted anyone with anything they could have control over. And even worse when Jisoo was so malleable. Leaving him in a room with Jeonghan was bad judgement on his part.

He already knew what the older hybrid had done. He knew Jeonghan wasn’t the little kid he used to boss around anymore. The fact frightened and infuriated him all at once.

Chi Hun picked the laptop up with one hand and flung it across the room. It landed on the floor after bouncing off the wall, leaving a dent and scratches on the plaster. The screen flashed white before distorted red and green lines glitched out the web page entirely.

It startled Jisoo. He’d seen him angry several times before, but this was a different kind of energy. It was less calculated and manic. Like a kid having a meltdown, he didn’t know what he would do next. Jisoo had to apologize. He’d already disobeyed him in his mind and the only thing left to save himself from the storm was to repent. “I’m s-sorry. I told him you’d be upset.” He was expecting the first blow to come to him. It was his fault, after all. But instead, all of the focus was on the blond hybrid.

It only took two steps before Chi Hun was standing directly in front of Jeonghan. He bundled the front of his shirt up in his fist, yanking him closer. “And what exactly were you doing?” His tone was laced with something lethal. Jeonghan already knew he knew the answer. Any answer would be the wrong one. It always was. So, he answered honestly.

 

“I’m leaving.” Not once did Jeonghan’s eyes leave the eldest’s. Seungcheol once told him his eyes held power. He needed that strength now more than anything.

A laugh bubbled up from Chi Hun’s chest. He gripped his shirt tighter, drawing him further in. Jeonghan could smell it. Like years of burning tobacco, he could smell the toxins latched to his tongue.

“You don’t…” He took a step forward, making Jeonghan take a step back.

“…get to decide…” Another step.

“…if you stay or go.” And before he knew it, his back was against the wall. His head was pressed against the thick window behind him with the heavy, dusted curtains drawn. An air conditioning unit blasting freezing air made it hard to keep his footing.

 

“I do decide. And I _am_ leaving.” Jeonghan hardened his gaze, not once looking away. Looking away was a sign of weakness. He was not weak.

“You are _not_ leaving.” He accented the _not_ by landing a punch to Jeonghan’s lower abdomen. Already anticipating, he tensed the muscles to make the impact less severe. It still hurt, but with a lot more adrenaline pumping through him, he could take it.

Both his hands came up to Jeonghan’s neck. He pushed down on his windpipe. “You’ll be dead before you do.” The blond used his full strength to pull at his hands, but with him awkwardly pressed against the window, the other was able to bear down all his weight. His skull began to pound. Chi Hun pulled his head forward before slamming it back against the glass. Once. Twice. Jeonghan’s vision began to go blurry. _It can’t end like this._ He struggled against the grip, feeling lightheaded.

Neither expected what happened next. Jisoo had been watching from his corner the whole time. He was conflicted. Does he show his loyalty or become an accessory to a crime? He’d always been quiet and never the type to pick sides. He was always the one to keep to himself and never caused trouble for anyone just to make sure he wouldn’t find himself in trouble either. He always just went along with it. The rules. The adoption. The abuse. Now, he had to make a decision for himself.

Jisoo hopped onto the tyrant’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck and face. He clung tightly to distract him.

And it worked.

It took Chi Hun by surprise. Not once had the younger hybrid gone against him.

It caught Jeonghan off guard too. This was his first time meeting the other hybrid, yet he was risking his own safety to help him. It was a lot different than the hostile Jisoo he’d seen 30 minutes ago. And he’d done something that took Jeonghan years to find the courage to do. Fight back.

It gave Jeonghan enough time to push Chi Hun away and un-corner himself. He took in deep breaths, stabilizing his heart rate. His entire mind felt like mush and his head ached fiercely. What kept him going though was knowing Seungcheol was on his way. He was close, he could feel it. He just had to make it a little while longer and he could put this whole thing behind him. He could go back to his security blanket and his safe haven.

He only had a few moments to try and clear the haze from his mind, and when he did, he noticed Jisoo in a compromising position. The weight of the hybrid on his back propelled Chi Hun backwards. They crashed heavily to the floor, making Jisoo yelp when his tail was crushed beneath him. He’d narrowly missed the corner of the bed frame and a really bad concussion.

Jeonghan had half a mind to jump over them both and head out the door. The exit was clear with Chi Hun distracted. He could slip out before he even noticed.

But, he couldn’t leave Jisoo. Especially not when he’d intervened to help him. As far as he was concerned, they were in this together now. Any malicious feelings he’d had for the other were replaced with protectiveness.

Chi Hun was up and hovering over Jisoo in a matter of seconds. Knees straddling his waist, he reared his hand back landing a punch directly to his nose. The other hybrid struggled beneath him, futilely trying to push the other off. He reared his hand back again, but Jeonghan shoved his shoulder’s making him topple forward before he could land another hit. Jisoo’s nose was bleeding and he was disoriented. Jeonghan helped him sit up and instructed him not to tilt his head back. It was something Wonwoo taught him a while back when the dry weather led to a nosebleed during a date at the park with Seungcheol.

“You’ve got some nerve!” The eldest got back to his feet, but he was moving slower. He staggered a bit with his shoulders hunched. “I took you in when no one else would. I gave you everything!” He rasped out. It was getting harder for him to form words. They came out more staggered than intimidating. He took unsteady steps back toward Jeonghan. “No one wanted you! If it wasn’t for me, you’d be rotting in a cage right now.” Jeonghan shook his head. He didn’t have to feel guilty or any remorse for his actions. He wasn’t in the wrong. He refused to let him manipulate him anymore. “Ungrateful bastard.” He lunged toward the hybrid.

It only took a quick reflexed side step and the other went forward, tripping over a chair in the process. He was a lot more unbalanced and his breathing grew heavier. There was no power, no strength. _He_ was the weak one and getting weaker by the minute. For so long, the odds had been against Jeonghan. For so long, he’d been subjected to the cruel laws of nature. But not today. Today, things were different.

He lunged again. Jeonghan held his palms out flat, shoving hard against his chest using his entire body weight. The force and momentum shocked even Jeonghan. The older man stumbled back with a stunned look. He could feel something shift within his system, like something inside was malfunctioning and before he knew it, he erupted into a bad spell of coughing. Coughing, wheezing, choking. He fell to his knees, clutched at his heart and shielded his mouth with his other hand. Blood.

Jeonghan knew there was something wrong with him from the beginning. His health was not in good standing. That’s why he tired so easily, why he couldn’t catch his breath. Karma had finally found its way back around.

Jisoo, even with the blood staining his pale skin, managed to make it over to the older still clutching his chest. He was still concerned. After all the shit he’d been drug through, he still cared, Jeonghan assumed.

But Jeonghan could only look on as the tall figure from his past crumbled into a small pile of rubbish. The pedestal he’d stood upon was in shambles and Jeonghan no longer felt indebted to it. Like the ruins to the Corinth, he was nothing more than a memory of who he used to be.

 

A pounding on the door made both hybrids’ heads snap toward the entrance. Only a second later did a small beep sound, a room key unlocking it. Outside were bright lights, flashing rapidly. They had to squint just to see what it was. The lights only made his head hurt more and as the adrenaline wore off, he began getting dizzier.

 

There was a family on the other side of that wall, just visiting Seoul from a neighboring province. It didn’t take long for them to piece together something was wrong. They’d heard the shouting, they’d heard the banging on the walls. Someone ended up getting the tenants and dialing the police.

 

Through a flurry of movement and a blur of people, he realized himself along with the other’s were being escorted out of the room and separated. Someone was asking him questions, but his head hurt too much to understand them. Where was Seungcheol? He said he’d be here. He had a plan and he didn’t want to talk to anyone until he talked to him.

“Seungcheol?” He called out. His throat was so dry, and his head hurt so bad. “Seungcheol?” People were still asking him questions.  _Where is he?_ “Seungcheol!” Each time he turned his head too quickly, he noticed his vision get fuzzy like his brain couldn’t keep up. “Seungcheol? Seung—”

 

“I’m right here.” Finally. Finally, he was here.

 

“It took you so long.” Jeonghan whined. His head was swimming.

“I’m here. I’m right here.” Seungcheol brought his hands to Jeonghan’s cheeks so he could focus on him and only him. He could tell he was overwhelmed by the lights and sounds and the fast pace movement of it all. He needed something to ground him and Seungcheol was exactly that. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” His cropped, blond hair looked as if it was a bird’s nest cradling two soft ears. His dilated pupils were unfocused and the bruising to his neck grew darker each second. Seungcheol was ashamed of himself for not protecting him, but this wasn’t about him right now. He just needed Jeonghan to be okay.

“You’re here now.” Jeonghan reassured him. He was still in pain, but everything hurt a little less.

“I love you too Hannie-ah.” Seungcheol leaned in to leave a soft kiss to his lips. It had been less than a day, yet it felt like an eternity. Jeonghan smiled against his lips and chalked the dizzying feeling up to his sappy, lovesick emotions.

“Han? Babe, you’re bleeding!” But, it was probably more a mixture of that and the oncoming effects of a concussion. Seungcheol had brought his hands to cradle the back of Jeonghan’s head when he noticed the sticky, liquid matting his hair. When he pulled his hands back, the red sent warning signals to his brain.

“Oh shit…” Jeonghan drawled. “That can’t be good. Where’s Wonwoo when you need him?” He chuckled, not able to fully grasp the weight of what was happening. He knew the throbbing pain at the back of his skull was still there, but he had Seungcheol, so he knew it’d be okay. The last thing he remembered before it all went black was his lover’s sparkling, dark eyes. Like a portal to a sacred place, he saw the stars and the moon and the ocean of cosmic unity. And no matter what happened, he was sure it’d be okay.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was official.

After so much effort and so much time, they’d gotten him locked away.

Seokmin warned Jeonghan it’d be a lengthy process and that he had to stay strong throughout all of it. It was like reliving that trauma all over again, having to dig up all the dirt of his past. It wasn’t hard to make a case against Yoon Chi Hun with all that was revealed. The lawyer-to-be had gotten both Jeonghan and Jisoo in with an attorney at the firm he was internshipping at. They let him ghost the entire trial, staying with them every step of the way.

All of his friends were in the court room that day. The moral support was tremendous. His boyfriend, Seungcheol. The _Tall Tails Café_ crew, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan. The subtle Jeon Wonwoo, the loyal Kim Mingyu. Lee Seokmin, who gave him a chance. Chaton’s prize, Lee Jihoon. Kind Xu Minghao. Caring Chwe Hansol. And Lee Chan, the hope for tomorrow. And the new addition, Jisoo, was already turning out to be another treasure handed down to him. In some way, whether large or small, they’d all impacted his life for the better and he was extremely grateful. 

The final verdict was made; Chi Hun getting a lifetime in prison. It also came to light that all the smoking he’d done over the years, proved extremely bad to his health. He’d picked up a chronic lung disease somewhere over the past couple of years. Whatever time he had left wasn’t projected to be that long.

Jisoo had been left with nothing. Nowhere to stay, no place to go. Until Seokmin offered to lend a hand and help him find stable ground in this unstable world. Unsurprisingly, they got along really well. Jisoo needed that, Jeonghan realized. He needed someone who was going to put him first.

After the courthouse, they went to the café to celebrate. Jeonghan had missed it so much, he was more than ecstatic to see it’s familiar ambient light and decorative walls. It was a day that would be branded in his memories forever. How triumphant it felt to have those chains removed from his name. He had the chance to try and claim his own spot in wide universe.

 

Now, the hardest part was out of the way, but a final hurdle came to face him as the contract of his adoption was nullified permanently. Citizenship. He still wasn’t granted it and now, legally he was back under state law. The court was already doing the paperwork to get him re-registered and inducted back into the adoption facility network. Seokmin could only do so much in aiding them and guiding them from his standpoint, but there simply wasn’t a law in place to grant Jeonghan that kind of freedom yet. They’d been going over their next steps back at Seungcheol’s apartment on that familiar couch. Back where it all started. It was just them.

 

"What if… I adopted you?" Seungcheol asked hesitantly.

Jeonghan was silent. It was numbing. He’d dreaded this question, but knew it’d come up eventually. Every bone in his body ached as if he'd aged 20 years all in the past few months. He was tired—exhausted. It became difficult to find the right words, like wandering a lonely desert in search for water. But he couldn't find so much as a drop. All that searching, and he'd had nothing to show for it. No water to soothe his throat. No oasis to soothe his mind. No single living being who could actually understand him. He finally spoke.

"You still don't get it." He said it without any malice, just a tired smile on his face.

"Jeonghan, wait. What I meant was... " but he didn't know what he meant. The only way to ensure this mess would be over would be to legally adopt him. He knew that would be the easiest solution… But then why did he feel so damn guilty about it?

"I thought through all of this, me pouring my heart out to you and putting my trust in you. Revealing all my secrets. All my scars. I thought _you_ could finally understand."

"Understand what?"

"I don't want this. I don't _want_ to be adopted. I don't _want_ to be owned! I thought—I just... I just really... I want to..." It was hard to speak, but he knew it needed to be said. It was much more than just breaking away from the clutch of that one person. It was breaking away from everything. Breaking away from the stigma and belief that he was less than in not only Yoon Chi Hun's eyes, but the rest of the world's as well.

"I don't want to be afraid of people I've never even met just because I feel they'll hate me because of who I am. I don't want to go out in public and feel judged because I don't have someone escorting me or a fucking collar around my neck! I don't want to feel invalid because I know that no one will respect my opinion. I want to, for once, be the one responsible for my own life. I just want—" he was getting so worked up, then stopped. It was so painful to say, but so so vitalizing. He’d bared everything else, but this, it was always the hardest part of his heart to reveal. His true key to happiness.

 

"You want to be free." Seungcheol finished for him.

 

The tears were inevitable. On both sides. It was a breathless moment in which they both stared at each other with parted lips and open hearts and both of their weakest points were exposed to one another. Invisible vines drew them closer as if the space between them had been too much. He pictured Jeonghan's dream.

To be happy.

An open field with endless scenery. A vast expanse of land where he could roam to his heart's content. The horizon was so far, yet within his reach. Everything was within his reach. The beauty, the love, the freedom. The breeze was so calming, running through his roots and blowing around pure white dandelions. The chimes sang their tune in the most delighted way. All was peaceful. And he was there. Seungcheol watched as the boy spun and spun until he could spin no more. Collapsing in a pile of giggles, laughing so hard it hurt. But in the good kind of way. The one that lets you know that this was—this is true happiness. That's all he wanted. Freedom. Free from pain. Free from judgement. Free from hate. He could see it all within his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that stared at him with such hope. He wanted to give him the sky and the moon and gather the stars in great constellations—painting the picture of them and proving to the universe that even the odd ones could be happy.

He deserved it. And he deserved so much more.

 

"I love you. I love you so much. We’ll find a different way. I’m sorry, babe." Seungcheol held him close, kissing his frustrations away. Jeonghan latched on even tighter. Even though he’d never go through what the hybrid went through, although he’d never face what he’d had to face, he would be there to listen. He would be there to try to understand.

He’d been through so much and they still had their own personal battles to face. But they’d gotten through the rain so they knew the rainbows were soon to come.

Seungcheol held Jeonghan's face in between his hands. His touch was so delicate. He'd been so fragile, anything more and he could have broken. He thumbed away his tears but let his own run freely.

"I... " Seungcheol didn't know what to say. There was nothing left to say. He choked back a sob. He felt like a child being shoved into the real world; his innocence was tainted. His ignorance to it all had gone for far too long and seeing a plea for a simple sense of normality gave him the wakeup call he needed. Not only had Jeonghan found a new chapter in his life and came out a butterfly from his cocoon, he gave Seungcheol the push he needed for his own transformation. He simply made him a better person and for that he was eternally grateful.

“Thank you. Thank you for everything. I can’t say it enough.” Jeonghan confessed after sharing a terse kiss with his lover. Each time felt like the first time.

“You don’t have to. You being here, being safe is enough.”

They both sat holding each other and letting their emotions run raw. Had anyone been there to witness it, it could have looked like a scene straight from a movie. But what they had was something too special. Too private and too unique.

 

Seungcheol was his happiness.

To the orphan, he felt like home. To the slave, he felt like freedom. It just took some searching to find it.

 

 _“What is happiness to you?”_ Seungcheol replayed the question in his mind.

He knew he’d found the answer. Happiness was seeing Jeonghan every day and knowing that no matter what happened—no matter how hard or exhausting this life was, he was not alone. The search was over. They could stop wandering because they found what they were looking for.

 

Each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it folks. I hope it was satisfactory to some extent. I want to do a small epilogue because, of course this moment/arc has ended, but the characters' stories continue.
> 
> Seriously thank you again, so so so much. As always, thoughts are much appreciated.  
> Come shout at me on tumblr if you want! @eottoghe
> 
> AHHHH I'm screaming ya'll!


	24. So Much More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A ship is safe in harbor, but that's not what ships are for.”  
> ― John A. Shedd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small epilogue
> 
> It literally took me a decade to get this out. It's not long or anything, but just a little bit more of that happy ending that our boys deserve. I am officially bringing this baby to a close and am so happy for all the feedback I've gotten and the support you've given.
> 
> I've cried like 12 times today thinking about how much I love Jeonghan. What even is life? Anyway, it's officially his birthday in the US so Happy Birthday Angel!!!!!!!

“Are you nervous?”

“I’ve never been more nervous in my entire life.” Jeonghan wrung his hands together, palms sweaty and fingers twitching. He could feel his whole heart thumping in his throat. It’d felt like the day he’d been waiting for all his life and coincidentally the day he’d dreaded the most. “What if nothing changes? What if all I get is a fancy piece of paper and a pat on the back and nothing… _changes_?” Jeonghan stressed. He’d voiced his concerns several times this past week instead of rejoicing like everyone else. He guessed that worrying side of his would never truly go away.

“It’ll be fine babe. You’ve been waiting so long for this. You deserve to enjoy this moment.” Seungcheol pried away one of his jittery hands to hold in his own. He squeezed it reassuringly. “Just breathe.” A long exhale and brief eye contact were all it took to halt his worry. If only for a little bit, it was enough.

The hallway outside of the conference room was crowded. The South Korean flag hung dutifully, watching over the soon to be citizens of its country. Other hybrids and their families waited around, anchoring themselves into reality. Some began trickling in to the meeting room and getting ready for the naturalization ceremony. They’d been doing them in waves all week. For some, it still felt like a dream. How can one live in a country for so long, yet never truly be accepted? It finally felt like change was coming, like the puzzle pieces were being put into place. But Jeonghan hoped that it wouldn’t stop here. It still felt strange that he’d have to go through this process to claim what should have already been his, but he was still grateful. It was the start to a new age. It would be different for the others. They wouldn’t have to go through what he went through. At least he hoped. It took 30 years of his life to get to this point and countless others had never even lived to see this day, so he owed it to them as well as himself.

He could do this. He was ready.

 

“Hyung!” Mingyu came barreling down the walkway, completely disregarding the professional setting. Who needs formality in a city hall anyway? “There was so much traffic getting down here.” He sighed exasperatedly and flung his arms around the other hybrid. Jeonghan had gotten used to the boy clinging off of him regardless of location or situation. In fact, he welcomed it. Especially when his nerves were running high.

A few seconds later, a disgruntled Wonwoo came trudging in behind him. Apparently, he’d been left at the car once Mingyu took off to find the others. He joined the group shortly but didn’t complain. Who could be mad at the younger when he was this happy? His bushy tail swayed excitedly, a true testament to his emotions.

“Hey. People are filing in. Did you want to go ahead and get seated?” Seungcheol was talking to all of them, but his eyes were planted on Jeonghan. He saw him inhale slow and exhale even slower, then a smile crept along his face.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Jeonghan took the first step.

 

The room was set up assembly style, the audience portion in a wide half circle. Officials stood in front of the room in their formal apparel. As the remainder made their way inside, they finally began the ceremony.

“On behalf of the South Korean citizenship committee, it is with great pleasure that I welcome you, your family, and friends to this very special occasion…”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So… you can vote now.” Seungcheol grinned down at Mingyu clapping a hand on his shoulder. The younger sat beside Wonwoo scarfing down a celebratory piece of cake. He went to respond, mouth full of Funfetti, but didn’t get far with Wonwoo chiming in.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good thing.” He joked.

“Hey! I am offended.” Mingyu pulled a face of defiance, but the icing on his bottom lip made it impossible to take him seriously. Wonwoo, despite the floods of people occupying the _Tall Tails_ café and the obvious fear of public displays of affection, decided to be bold for once. He leaned over the table to take the icing and the lip holding it between his own.

“Not in front of the children!” It took a moment for Chan to realize Jeonghan was referring to him, but once he had, he did his signature whine.

“Hyung! I’m not a kid anymore!” Chan said with little fight. Even with the jokes and the teasing, he was happy. They were all so happy. They decided to throw a small get together at the _Tall Tails_ café. And that small get together turned into a massive gathering full of friends, families, and food. With the waves of hybrids gaining citizenship, it was almost a given that people would flood to the place where they could revel in like company.

To some extent, the staff had prepared. They’d pre-set their menus and pre-made all the dishes that could be made. Mingyu spear headed the majority of it by slaving over pastry after pastry. But nothing could prepare them for the outpour of support the café got over the expanse of the week.  Congratulations and thank yous. There were of course the occasional assholes that came just to voice their displeasure, but the amount of people there to support them outweighed any negativity.

Most of the day had gone by in a flurry. The officiating, the registering to vote, the stacks of paperwork and the endless photo ops that Mingyu and Minghao insisted on having. And then the non-stop cooking and bussing they did for the remainder of the night wore them down. Toward the end when they cooked all they could cook, cleared all they could clear, they sat down at one of the larger tables where their group of friends had gathered. Seungcheol had never seen a smile so broad on his boyfriend and it hadn’t left his face once that day. He couldn’t stop staring. Even a glimpse of his smile still made his stomach knot up in anticipation, still made his heart race like stallions through the desert.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jeonghan chuckled around the strawberry he’d just plopped in his mouth.

Seungcheol shook his head with a permanent grin, but still couldn’t look away. He was never able to look away.

“What?” He asked again. The way Seungcheol was beaming at him, he subconsciously wiped at his mouth to make sure he hadn’t spilled anything. The other took his hand from across the table and interlaced their fingers like so many times before.

“I love you.”

And every single time Seungcheol said it, it felt like the first time. As cheesy and cliched as it may be, Jeonghan had never truly grasped love until he shared it with Seungcheol. So even if it felt entirely too melodramatic, Jeonghan still held the weight of the delicate words in the palm of his hand. It meant as much to him as the first time they’d exchanged those words. It will mean as much to him as the last. He tightened his grip on his hand.

“I love you too.” His already prominent smile grew impossibly wider, face almost sore from how much he’d smiled in the last few hours. “Are we going to pull a Wonwoo and Mingyu?” Jeonghan continued.

“Please don’t.” Chan muttered over his own plate of food. In the loud chatter of the room, it could still be heard very clearly.

“Chan-ah…” The sing song tone to Jeonghan’s voice didn’t rest easy on Chan’s mind.

“No. No, no, no, no. Please not this. There’s so many people around.” Of course his protests probably drew in more attention than he started with.

“Dino…” He’d even picked up on his stage name used only in dance class when he was instructing. Well unless of course you’re Jeonghan.

“I’m 27 now! Aren’t we a little too old for—”

“Whose baby are you?”

With a defeated sigh, Chan bemoaned, “Jeoghan-hyung’s baby.”

As expected, the group around them burst into laughter. Soonyoung instantly reached out to pinch one of Chan’s cheeks and although slightly annoyed, he’d never felt as included as he did with this group. For many of them, they never really felt like they belong. They never had a support system and people backing them in decisions they’d make. Whether it be Jeonghan who literally had nothing or Mingyu who had everything, but no one to relate to, finding each other in a restaurant as bizarre as this led to some remarkable things.

“Oh! What time is it?” Seungcheol asked once everyone had dissolved into individual conversations again.

“Almost 11. Why?” Seungcheol pulled him up instead of answering right away. “Where are we—”

“Surprise!” Seungcheol weaved them through tables until they made it to the entrance of the restaurant. He stopped once his sights were set on a particular pair.

Jeonghan instantly choked up once he saw who was standing there. Soft gray eyes, dark hair still kept surprisingly short and a smile so nostalgic, he could almost cry.

“Jangmi!” Any other words were lodged in the back of his throat as the first happy face he met when he got to Seoul came back, bringing sweet memories with it.

“Oppa!” Now 12 and significantly taller, Jangmi ran into Jeonghan’s arms like the seven years apart were absolutely nothing. He wrapped his arms around her firm, but gentle. She’d grown so much, he’d almost forgotten how many years had passed. It was like nothing had changed.

“She’s in middle school now and won’t even hug me like that.” Siwon joked, but he was just as happy to see they hybrid.

“How did… How are…” Jeonghan struggled, at a complete loss for words. “How did you find me?” After the center closed down, he’d had no way of contacting them. Even after he’d met Seungcheol and gotten a phone, he didn’t know how he could even begin to track them down.

“I just started taekwondo!” She finally released from the hug and Jeonghan got to get a really good look at the girl. She was so grown up now but held the same cute innocence he remembered from all those years ago. “Seungcheol-ssi recognized us and asked if we’d meet you. He has pictures of you all over his desk, I knew it was you right away!” When he wasn’t spending time basking in Jeonghan’s company, he was instructing classes over at the local dojang doing what he loved. (He’d even began teaching Jeonghan some self-defense, but that’s for another time). Jangmi apparently hadn’t lost her talkative traits either. As she played catch up (only sometimes allowing Siwon to speak up himself), Jeonghan smirked at the sheepish smile Seungcheol gave him.

It was so serendipitous that he’d be the one to bring them back together. Seungcheol really felt like his guardian angel and for that he’d be forever grateful. He really owed so much to him.

 

It was definitely past her bed time and even though she kept going a mile a minute, the sleepy haze began to settle on her round face. Not too long past midnight, with much resistance, they said their goodbyes. They actually exchanged numbers, but neither would leave without a set date for them to meet again. Likewise, some regulars and other families began to make their exit. The karaoke had somewhat settled down and the regular café’s playlist shuffled through well-known songs. That didn’t stop their own personal juke boxes from singing along though (Seokmin really hit it off with Seungkwan and Soonyoung not surprisingly).

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

At home, _their_ home, Seungcheol was quick to wrap Jeonghan in his arms and leave soft kisses on his face and neck and wherever his lips could reach. The hybrid was very much used to this kind of affection now, but it still made him feel so giddy. Settling on the couch, Jeonghan curled into Seungcheol’s side while the other ran his fingers lovingly down the hybrid’s ears to his head to his neck and down his spine.

 

“You really are the best Choi Seungcheol.” The hybrid had drawled out after being lulled to an almost sleep.

“A whole compliment? You must really like them.” He joked, but even he could see the instant light to his face when he’d met Jangmi and Siwon earlier. Jeonghan, once he’d gotten past the obvious barriers of hiding his past, had spoken only great things about the duo. The names of course stuck so as soon as he saw Jangmi on his sign-up sheet, he called them directly into the studio to confirm his theory. Lo and behold it was the infamous little girl who braided the strange man’s hair and her single father. He was just happy that Jeonghan was happy and it brought up a much-needed conversation they never really addressed. “Hey…” Seungcheol started. “Do you ever think about adopting? Like… raising a kid of our own?” Seungcheol got nervous after a while of no response. “I mean, you seem so good with Jangmi and kids generally seem to love you and we’re not getting any younger…” He almost ran himself into a hole with all the rambling he was doing. Jeonghan please just say _something_.  

“Yeah… I think about it a lot.”

“And…?”

“And I would love to start a family with you.” Jeonghan lifted his head to catch Seungcheol’s lips in a quick kiss. He didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much. “Growing up, it’s all I ever wanted was a family. And I’m sure there’s some kid out there that needs that too.”

 

And Jeonghan promised to give them the life he’d always wanted and so much more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think and if you have any outstanding inquiries or burning questions, you can always comment or send me a message on tumblr @eottoghe ! I love you so much. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> \\(^o^)/


End file.
